Life
by SehunieHunHAN
Summary: KAILU KAIHUN and Other.. Jalanan ini.. jalan yang mepertemukan kita. Aku menangis saat angin membawa bayanganmu, semuanya seperti kapas.. ringan terbang dan menghilang. BAD SUMMARY, YAOI, BL (Update mengenai Sequel!)
1. Chapter 1

**Life  
**

**gak tau harus ngasih judul apa..**

**yaoi, typo's, gak eyd**

**KAILU, KAIHUN and other cast**

**.**

**.**

Jalanan ini.. jalan yang memepertemukan kita. Aku menangis saat angin membawa bayanganmu, semuanya seperti kapas..

ringan terbang dan menghilang. Secepat itukah kita berpisah, andaikan aku bisa datang lagi kemasa itu.. apa kau sekarang baik-baik saja?

Aku sangat merindukanmu dan ingin mati lebih cepat agar segera bertemu denganmu dimasa depan. Aku merindukanmu lebih banyak saat kau pergi dariku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Tuan muda Kai, saatnya anda bersiap mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya" ucap salah satu pelayan atau bisa disebut pengawal pribadi namja muda bernama Kim Jong In atau lebih dikenal dengan Kim Kai.

Satu-satunya pewaris tunggal Kim Cooperation, perusahaan terbesar yang ada dikorea. Terkenal dengan kebijakannya saat mengangkat pegawai, hampir tak ada kecacatan dalam produk yang mereka hasilkan.

"tuan.. kali ini anda akan bertemu dengan guru muda, dia berasal dari Canada.. tuan besar memilihnya karena potensi yang dimiliki oleh tuan Kris, dan juga usianya tidak terlalu jauh dengan usia tuan muda" pengawal paruh baya itu menjelaskan sambil menuruni anak tangga. Setiap maid yang ada disana langsung membungkuk hormat saat namja tan dengan wajah tampan dan bibir kissablenya berjalan sambil membenarkan letak jas yang ia pakai.

"berapa usianya" tanya Kai tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya, nampak dingin dan ketus. Dia terus berjalan dan mengambil kunci mobil yang telah disiapkan maid lain ditangga paling bawah. Kai berhenti sebentar, berbalik dan menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"25 tahun tuan, dia—" ucapan orang itu terhenti karena Kai sudah melangkah pergi meninggalkan rumah yang terbilang sangat besar dengan segala kelengkapannya.

Kai langsung saja memasuki mobil sport hitam miliknya, memilih mengendarai sendiri dengan segala kepenatannya. Tatapannya lurus pada jalanan, rahang tegasnya benar-benar terlihat. Sorot lampu disepanjang jalan membuat intensitas ketampanannya bertambah dengan rambut hitam legam sedikit ditarik keatas. Earphone yang selalu tersemat ditelinganya, sedikit menoleh melihat pengguna jalan berlalu lalang dimalam hari kota Seoul yang terkenal begitu indah.

Mobil itu berbelok arah dan berhenti didepan sebuah cafe kecil dekat dengan taman. Ia mengernyit bingung dan mengecek ponselnya apa benar guru bernama Kris itu mengajaknya bertemu ditempat ini. Kai keluar dan mulai berjalan kedalam cafe yang terlihat ramai itu, pandangannya mengudara dan melangkah mendekati seorang namja tampan, berkulit putih, kharisma sangat terasa disekitarnya. Orang itu mengenakan pakaian formal tak seperti Kai yang menggunakan setelan jas, dia menyesap minuman dan melempar pandangan pada pengunjung lain dan saat itulah dia berdiri karena melihat Kai.

Kris tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat saat Kai sudah berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Menyuruh namja yag lebih muda untuk duduk dan memesankan minuman untuknya juga.

"kau pasti bingung kenapa aku mengajak bertemu disini" seakan Kris bisa mengerti arti tatapan Kai. Kai sendiri hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"jangan terlalu kaku saat bersamaku, oh iya Kris imnida. Kau tak perlu memanggilku sajangnim karena usia kita hanya terpaut 5 tahun" penjelasan Kris berhenti sebentar karena pesanan untuk Kai sudah datang. Setelah pelayan itu pergi barulah Kris memulai penjelasannya lagi.

"jadi karena ini masih pertemuan awal, aku menganggapnya sebagai perkenalan dan tak akan mengajarkan materi apapun padamu. Aku juga pernah melakukan hal sepertimu makanya aku membebaskanmu hari ini, jangan terlalu serius memikirkan urusan ini, kau juga harus menikmati hidupmu.. sesekali keluarlah dan segarkan pikiranmu" Kris menepuk pundak Kai.

"baiklah, sepertinya aku harus pergi dan kau butuh waktu jalan-jalan. Nikmati waktu sengganggmu beberapa menit ini, aku yakin setelahnya kau akan ada pelajaran lain" Kris tersenyum dan meninggalkan Kai sendirian didalam cafe itu. Perlahan namja tan ini menyenderkan punggungnya, sedikit menyesap ice coffe yang tadi dipesankan Kris. Dia tertarik dengan jalanan dekat cafe ini. Jalan dengan banyak pohon ditepinya, ada banyak bangku juga disana. Sedikit ramai dengan beberapa pasangan yang berlalu lalang.

Tanpa sadar Kai menyusuri jalanan ini, daun-daun banyak yang berguguran. Walaupun malam namun keindahan bunga cherryblossom tak pernah sedikitpun menghilang. Kedua tangannya masu kedalam saku celana, langkah kaki tegapnya terus maju dan berhenti ditengah-tengah. Ia berputar dan menikmati malam yang jarang ia dapatkan seperti ini. Dia akan sangat berterimakasih karena Kris membuat hari ini sedikit lebih tenang.

"ahh silahkan datang ketoko kami, disana sangat banyak ayam dan juga mie khas Korea. Silahkan.." ucapan itu membuatnya menoleh, dia melihat seorang namja tengah membagikan brosur kepada orang-orang yang lewat menggunakan kostum ayam. Senyumnya sangat ceria walau dia sering menghembuskan nafas lelah namun segera tersenyum lagi saat membagikan brosurnya. Kepala ayam yang seharusnya melengkapi kostum itu ia letakkan didekat kakinya.

"tuan, kalau tuan ingin makan ayam dan mie yang enak.. silahkan datang ketoko kami. Ini brosurnya silahkan dilihat, kami juga menerima pesanan" Kai tersentak saat namja yang tadi menyita perhatiannya berada dihadapannya dengan sebuah kertas penuh gambar ayam dan juga mie. Kai menerima kertas itu dan melihatnya. Dia mendongak lagi dan namja yang tadi ada dihadapannya kini sudah sibuk bicara dengan pengguna jalan lain, peluh membasahi wajahnya yang terkesan cantik.

Kai masuk kedalam mobil sport hitamnya, meletakkan brosur yang sedari tadi dibawanya kekursi disampingnya. Dia mulai menyalakan mesin dan melaju, saat menoleh sempat ia lihat namja yang memakai kostum ayam itu masih sibuk membagikan brosur pada orang-orang. Setelahnya dia benar-benar pergi.

**.**

**.**

* * *

"jadi, walaupun hanya memiliki saham sebesar itu seseorang bisa melakukan pengambilan bla bla bla" ucapan laki-laki paruh baya itu sama sekali tak menarik perhatian Kai. Namja berkulit tan ini justru melihat kearah jendela mengawasi langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang. Ia sandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dengan kedua tangan berada dalam saku celana. Kaki panjangnya ia biarkan lurus dengan telapak kaki bergerak kekanan dan kekiri.

Kai melirik temannya yang juga mengikuti pelajaran yang hanya berkutat dengan perusahaan. Teman yang tak terlalu dekat karena memang mereka jarang mengobrol, tapi sesekali mereka saling menyapa dan dia tahu kalau nama temannya itu Byun Baekhyun. Namja mungil yang saat ini memperhatikan penjelasan orang tua itu, apa dia benar-benar berminat dengan masalah perusahaan yang bisa saja membuatnya depresi?

Kai menggedikkan bahunya, segera beranjak setelah mengecek penanda waktu. Tak peduli dengan dua orang yang masih ada didalam ruangan itu karena memang waktunya untuk menerima pelajaran ini sudah selesai 10 detik yang lalu. Kai sangat tepat waktu bukan?

"Kim Kai tunggu" namja tan ini menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, Baekhyun memanggilnya.

"ada apa?" tanya Kai walau terlihat cuek.

"ahh tidak, eum begini.. bolehkah aku menumpang mobilmu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah berharap, kedua tangannya menangkup didepan dada. Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"memangnya ada apa dengan mobilmu"

"sedang diperbaiki, dan sopir keluargaku sedang mengantar orangtuaku kebandara.. boleh tidak?" jelas Baekhyun, dia berharap kalau Kai memperbolehkannya menumpang.

Kai tak menjawab, namun kepalanya mengisyaratkan namja mungil itu agar mengikutinya. Baekhyun berterimakasih dan mengikuti dari belakang. Dilihatnya punggung tegap anak pemilik perusahaan saingan keluarganya itu, tapi walaupun keluarga mereka bersaing dalam perusahaan.. hubungan mereka tetap baik. Bahkan mereka satu sekolah.

Baekhyun hanya diam saat mobil sport hitam ini melesat pergi, begitupun dengan Kai. Dia memilih diam dan fokus dengan acara menyetirnya.

"Kai, belok kiri saja" ujar Baekhyun saat mereka akan melewati pertigaan, Kai mengernyit bingung.

"bukankah arah rumahmu lurus?" tanya Kai sambil membuka jas dan melemparnya asal kebelakang, menyisakan kemeja putih polos lalu melipatnya sampai sebatas lengan. Sedikit mengacak rambutnya dan berkaca menggunakan spion. Dia bertanya tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi terus memperatikan sempat terpaku namun segera menggeleng dan menjawab pertanyaan Kai.

"aku ada urusan lain, tak apa kan?" tanyanya menatap Kai, Kai hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"terimakasih Kai.." Baekhyun menunduk dan berbicara lewat jendela setelah keluar dari mobil. Kai mengangguk, setelahnya Baekhyun masuk kesebuah toko.

"apa dia akan makan disana?" gumam Kai, namja tan ini menggedikkan bahu dan memilih pulang karena sudah merasa penat.

**.**

**.**

"oh Tuan muda Byun.." sapa seorang pelayan toko yang tak terlalu besar namun rapi dengan nuansa tradisional. Bahkan tempat makannya pun lesehan.

"berhenti memanggilku seperti itu Kyung" ucap Baekhyun melirik tajam kearah pelayan yang sekarang terkikik geli.

"baiklah-baiklah..apa kau mau menggantikan shif Luhan hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo mengikuti Baekhyun masuk keruang ganti. Baekhyun melepaskan jasnya dan berganti baju menggunakan kaos biasa.

"Luhan hyung?" Baekhyun mengernyit "bukankah itu tugas Chanyeol?" lanjutnya sambil memasukkan jas dan sepatunya kedalam loker. Dia sekarang menggunakan sepatu kets putih, celana panjang hitam dan kaos bertuliskan Chiken Style, nama toko itu.

"aku heran dengan kalian, Chanyeol dia pewaris restoran ternama dikota ini tapi mau bekerja ditoko kecil seperti ini dan kau sudah jelas-jelas hartamu tak akan habis tujuh turunan tapi tetap mau jadi pelayan disini ck ck" ucap Kyungsoo sambil berdecak. Baekhyun memutar bolamatanya malas. Sungguh seserius apapun dia dengan perusahaan ayahnya dan juga pelajaran beberapa jam yang lalu ia terima, tak ada sedikitpun terlintas dipikirannya untuk berfoya-foya dan menikmati kehidupan orang kaya yang berlebihan.

"sudahlah, aku akan menyusul Luhan hyung.. kau urus saja toko ini. Pacarmu juga sudah datang kan" goda Baekhyun, Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya namun tak mengelurakan perkataan sedikitpun.

"sudahlah.. kami tau kalau kau dan Suho hyung itu pacaran" Baekhyun segera pergi sebelum mendapat jitakan dari Kyungsoo yang wajahnya memerah padam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"huh ternyata melelahkan juga, aku jadi heran kenapa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol si anak orang kaya itu mau melakukan hal-hal seperti ini" ucap namja menggunakan kostum ayam. Dia duduk dibangku kosong sambil menipasi wajahnya menggunakan brosur yang masih tersisa. Tangan kirinya ia letakkan diatas kepala ayam yang ia taruh disisinya.

"lelah hyung?" suara itu membuatnya menoleh dan tersenyum.

"kau sudah datang? Bagaimana dengan pelajaranmu tentang perusahaan itu?" tanyanya pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun mengeluarkan minuman kaleng dari plastik, ia membelinya saat perjalanan ketaman. Luhan menerimanya dan segera meneguk isinya.

"seperti biasa hyung, oh ya kenapa hyung yang melakukan ini? Kemana tiang listrik itu? apa dia manja dan tak mau melakukannya" cibir Baekhyun. Luhan menggeleng dan terkikik.

"bukan, dia tadi sudah bersiap dengan kostum ini. Hanya saja tiba-tiba dia disuruh kerestoran dan menemui ayahnya. Karena baru aku yang datang, jadi aku menggantikannya" jelas Luhan, Baekhyun hanya ber-oh ria.

Baekhyun segera berdiri dan mengambil alih brosur ditangan Luhan, dia dengan telaten dan juga bicara fasih menawarkan berbagai menu makanan yang ada ditoko tempatnya bekerja kepada para pengguna jalan. Baekhyun selalu membungkuk setelah menawarkan hal itu membuat Luhan yang memperhatikannya mengulas sebuah senyum hangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai baru saja sampai dirumah besarnya, saat keluar dari mobil segera ia meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Para maid sudah bersiap menyambutnya dan memberikan segala keperluan tuannya. Kai hanya perlu berjalan masuk kekamar dan semua sudah tersedia.

Air hangat selalu tersedia dikamar mandi mewahnya, makanan juga selalu siap setelah dia keluar dari kamar mandi, keadaan rumahnya benar-benar tenang bahkan terkesan sepi. Namun mau bagaimanapun itu, Kai tetap menikmati hidupnya sebagai pewaris tunggal Kim Cooperation.

Namja tan ini merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Dia berpikir apakah hidupnya akan selalu seperti ini?

Selalu terpenuhi semua keinginannya, hidup enak dan bisa melakukan apapun yang sia mau. Apakah hidupnya tak akan pernah ada tantangan? Bisa-bisa dia mati bosan dalam kekayaan. Kai menghela nafas panjang dan memilih duduk lalu beranjak pada makanan yang ada dimeja. Memakannya sambil membuka akun sosialnya melalui ponsel.

"HEH! Dasar orang kaya tak tau diri! Bisanya hanya berbuat seenaknya! KAMI TAK AKAN MENGAMPUNI SIAPAPUN YANG MERUSAK RUANG DANCE KAMI!" Kai hampir tersedak saat tulisan itu ada dipesan masuk akunnya. Dia tau siapa yang mengirim pesan ini, pasti dari anak klub dance.

Nafsu makan Kai langsung terganti dengan kekesalan. Sungguh, dia memang orang kaya tapi dia tau bagaimana harus bersikap. Dan apa? merusak ruang dance? Pasti itu pekerjaan teman-temannya. Dia sama sekali tak pernah berpikir mencari gara-gara dengan klub dance yang terkenal mengerikan. Mereka tak akan mengampuni siapapun yang berani mengusik keberadaan mereka disekolah. Dan untuk apa Kai berurusan dengan orang-orang seperti itu?

Kai segera menghubungi seseorang yang dia yakini sebagai biang keladi semua ini.

"yo Kai, ada—"

"apa kau yang merusaknya?!" tanya Kai berusaha tenang namun penuh penekanan. Ia dengar kekehan dari seberang.

"ayolah Kai, kau itu pemimpin dan ditakuti semua siswa. Ini hanya masalah kecil"

"YAK! HUANG ZI TAO! APA KAU GILA!" kali ini Kai benar-benar geram. Ia usap wajahnya kasar. Sedangkan orang bernama Tao hanya terkekeh diseberang sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Mind To Review?**

**Kali ini bawa yg aneh lagi, padahal Prince Wu & Lu aja belum dilanjutin :3**

**hemm semoga suka..**

**oh ya, nyesek gak sih kalo tulisan kalian gak dihargain? *curhat***

**so, jangan pelit review ya?**

**bow~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Life  
**

**gak tau harus ngasih judul apa..**

**yaoi, typo's, gak eyd**

**KAILU, KAIHUN and other cast**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Preview**

"_YAK! HUANG ZI TAO! APA KAU GILA!" kali ini Kai benar-benar geram. Ia usap wajahnya kasar. Sedangkan orang bernama Tao hanya terkekeh diseberang sana. _

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

"hyung, sebaiknya kita kembali ketoko sekarang" ajak Baekhyun pada Luhan, namja yang tadinya sibuk dengan ponsel mendongak dan berdiri. Baekhyun mengambil alih kepala ayam yang akan dibawa Luhan, sedangkan namja cantik ini mengangkat kostum ayamnya dan dia sekarang hanya mengenakan kaos putih, celana jeans coklat dan sepatu kets coklat.

**TRINGG**

"selamat dat—" Kyungsoo yang siap menyapa berhenti karena melihat 'pelanggan' nya sedang dalam keadaan kesal. Apalagi kalau dilihat dari cara duduk dan sorot mata orang itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan ikut duduk dihadapan orang itu. 'Pelanggan'nya selalu duduk disisi samping dekat dengan dapur.

"kau mencari Luhan hyung?" tanyanya, orang itu menatapnya sekilas lalu mendongak mencari sosok yang ditanyakan Kyungsoo.

"dia tidak ada disini, mungkin sebentar lagi baru kembali.. tunggulah" sekali lagi Kyungsoo tersenyum dan beranjak karena ada tamu lain. Dia segera menyapanya dan menulis pesanan orang itu. Toko kecil ini lumayan ramai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Suho-ah.. apa kau butuh bantuan?" tanya seseorang saat masuk kedapur dengan pakaian kokinya. Namja yang awalnya sibuk dengan kompor dan panci segera menoleh, senyum kelegaan terpancar dari wajahnya.

"hhh akhirnya hyung datang juga, masakanku itu tak seenak buatanmu tau" keluh Suho. Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya terkikik geli, dia mencucui tangannya lalu mencabut secarik kertas yang ia yakini kalau itu pesanan yang belum Suho buat.

"kau kembalilah kekasir, biar aku yang memasak" Luhan mengambil alih kompor dan dapur dari tangan Suho. Suho mengangguk, segera ia keluar menuju kasir.

Beberapa menit setelahnya Luhan membunyikan bel pertanda kalau masakannya sudah siap. Kyungsoo menyuruh Baekhyun melayani pelanggan yang baru datang sedangkan dia sendiri mengambil masakan Luhan.

"hyung, kalau sudah selesai temuilah Sehun, sepertinya dia sedang kesal" ucap Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangan membawa piring. Luhan melongok dari jendela yang berbatasan langsung dengan halaman samping dan menemukan sosok adiknya disana terlihat menggerutu. Dia tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan acara masaknya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**SKIP**

**.**

**.**

Kai berjalan dengan santainya saat menaiki tangga menuju gedung utama Xoxo University. Menggunakan kaos lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu ia lipat sampai lengan dipadukan dengan celana jeans warna hitam, sepatu bermerk yang tak semua siswa bisa memilikinya. Jangan lupakan tas yang selalu tergantung dibahu kirinya. Dia memang berjalan santai bahkan terkesan angkuh, tapi siapa yang tahu kalau hatinya saat ini sedang was-was.

"hei kau berhenti!" benar apa firasat Kai, ia berbalik dan beberapa orang dengan mata berkilat marah menghampirinya. Kai sangat tau kalau mereka anak klub dance.

Tapi mau bagaimanapun bukan Kai yang melakukannya, yah walaupun itu ulah teman-teman bodohnya jadi Kai bersikap sebiasa mungkin menghadapi serigala ini. Kai tak menjawab, hanya menatap salah satu mata yang paling bersinar menurutnya.

"kau yang merusak ruangan dance kami kan?!" pertanyaan yang menjurus layaknya pernyataan terlontar dari mulut orang yang sedari tadi Kai perhatikan.

"bukan aku" jawab Kai ringan, berbalik berniat pergi karena terlalu malas untuk bertengkar dipagi hari.

**Sret**

Tubuh Kai berbalik lagi karena seseorang memutar bahunya. Namja tinggi, putih pucat, hidung mancung dan juga matanya yang berkilat marah menahan Kai pergi.

"kau mencari gara-gara dengan kami!" kini namja lain yang lebih pendek bersuara dengan sarkastik. Kai hanya memutar bolamatanya malas. Melihat hal itu membuat seseorang yang sedari tadi menahannya menyeringai.

"kau bodoh apa tuli tuan Kim Kai!" bentak namja pendek itu lagi membuat Kai menghela nafas sejenak.

"asal kalian tau, bukan aku yang melakukannya" jawab Kai dengan tampang tak mau disalahkan.

"lalu siapa! Teman-temanmu itu?! teman-temanmu yang tak memiliki sopan-santun bahkan tak memiliki otak sampai-sampai menghancurkan seluruh isi ruangan kami hah! Mereka denganmu itu sama saja! Mereka melakukannya pasti juga karena kau yang menyuruh! Iya kan!" giliran namja putih, berkulit putih pucat itu yang membentak Kai. Bahkan tepat didepan wajah Kai membuat sang empunya mengepalkan tangan.

Hey! Kai itu memiliki sopan-santun, yah walaupun sedikit tapi yang penting punya. Dan apa? tak punya otak?! Ya tuhan, kalau Kai tak memiliki otak tak mungkin dia mampu menjadi pewaris perusahaan ayahnya. Dan..

**BUGH!**

Namja putih pucat itu terhuyung akibat bogem mentah yang dilayangkan Kai. Dia memegangi sudut bibirnya yang nyeri namun untungnya tak sampai mengeluarkan darah. Saat namja itu akan membalas, sebuah teriakan nyaring membuat semuanya menoleh termasuk Kai.

"yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan!" bentak orang itu, dia datang bersama Baekhyun. Kai mendengus mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Perhatiannya beralih pada Baekhyun yang sepertinya sedang marah sekaligus khawatir dengan seseorang yang tadi ia pukul.

"astaga Sehun?! Kau mau hyungmu marah melihatmu bertengkar seperti ini?! Untung saja tak terlalu parah!" omel Baekhyun memperhatikan sudut bibir Sehun si pria putih pucat. Sehun memutar bolamatanya malas.

Kai mengernyit bingung, apa Baekhyun mengenal orang klub dance itu? kenapa dia sampai marah-marah seperti itu.

Setelahnya Baekhyun segera mengajak Sehun pergi, walaupun dengan paksaan yang tentunya dibantu Chanyeol juga. Sehun sempat bertatapan dengan Kai, dia memberikan tatapan tajamnya dan bersumpah akan membalas perbuatan namja hitam itu.

**.**

**.**

* * *

"apa yang kau lakukan Oh Sehun! Kau bodoh atau apa? sudah tau—" kemarahan seseorang membuat Sehun yang duduk disofa hanya bisa menunduk. Namun setelahnya dia bangkit dan memeluk orang itu membuat kemarahan berhenti untuk sesaat. Sehun memeluk namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu dari belakang.

"Luhan hyung.. maafkan aku" ucap Sehun. Luhan menghela nafas mendengarnya. Dia melepaskan tangan adiknya dengan kasar dan berbalik dengan tatapan marah.

"maaf?! Kau bilang maaf?! Bagaimana kalau lukamu lebih parah dari itu hah? Memang bukan hyung yang membiayai sekolahmu diuniversitas ternama itu, karena berkat otak jeniusmu itu kau bisa masuk kesana. Tapi bisakah kau menuruti keinginan hyung untuk fokus dengan sekolahmu dan tidak bertengkar seperti ini?!" omel Luhan panjang lebar. Apa Luhan berlebihan? Memang, tapi dia hanya mengkhawatirkan adiknya.. apa itu salah?

"hyung, tapi dia yang memancing amarahku.. bahkan amarah klub danceku! Dia siketua dari komplotan orang-orang kaya yang bertindak seenaknya sudah menghancurkan ruang dance kami!" Sehun mencoba membela diri. Luhan yang bersiap untuk membalasnya terpaksa diam karena ada panggilan masuk.

Namja mungil nan cantik yang masih terbawa emosipun mengangkat ponselnya dengan sedikit bentakan. Dia segera meminta maaf dan mengusap wajahnya kasar, itu panggilan dari tempatnya bekerja. Luhan menghela nafas lagi dan segera melesat pergi setelah mengiyakan permintaan dari seberang. Dia pergi tanpa pamit pada adiknya dan juga dua orang yang sedari tadi diam mendengar pertengkaran kakak beradik ini.

"aish!" Sehun mengacak rambutnya dan kembali duduk disofa. Pasti Luhan akan mendiamkannya setelah ini, dan dia tak menyukai itu. Sehun paling tak suka kalau kakaknya cuek dan tak peduli dengannya.

"kau juga sih.. kenapa kau berurusan dengan Kai" salah satu dari dua orang itu kembali mengamati lebam diwajah Sehun.

"Baekhyun, sepertinya aku akan menyusul Luhan hyung saja. Sepertinya ada sedikit masalah ditoko.. Suho hyung tadi mengirimiku pesan" ucap Chanyeol kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan hilang dibalik pintu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai duduk disini sekarang, meja yang terletak disudut toko kecil. Entah kenapa dia bisa berada disini, tadi saat dia masuk kedalam mobil tak sengaja menemukan sebuah brosur dan ingat kalau kemarin malam ada seorang namja cantik yang memberikan itu untuknya. Kai memperhatikan interior dan juga orang-orang yang makan disana. Pandangannya beralih pada seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari arah dapur menggunakan pakaian kokinya. Kai ingat, orang itu adalah namja yang memakai kostum ayam.

"jadi dia koki disini" gumam Kai, ia terus memperhatikannya.

"apa-apaan ini! Bagaimana bisa ada binatang didalam makananku!" bentak seorang laki-laki bertubuh gendut, dengan wajah layaknya preman. Kyungsoo dan Suho yang ada dihadapannya hanya mampu menunduk. Pengunjung yang lain juga memperhatikan mereka.

"maaf.. sebenarnya ada apa ini?" pertanyaan Luhan membuat dua orang yang tadinya menunduk menatapnya dengan tatapan penyesalan. Luhan tersenyum dan mengelus pundak Kyungsoo yang sepertinya mau menangis itu. Kai terus memperhatikan pertengkaran kecil ini, dia sempat terpaku dengan senyuman si koki.

"kau bertanya ada apa?! apa kau tak melihat ada binatang didalam makananku?!" bentak laki-laki gendut itu lagi. Luhan mengecek beberapa piring dimeja itu, ada sekitar 5 piring makanan porsi besar. 4 diantaranya sudah habis, dan yang katanya ada binatang itu hanya tertinggal setengah. Luhan menghela nafas mengerti akan kejadian ini.

"maafkan kami, kami ceroboh. Tapi kami tak akan mengulanginya lagi" Luhan membungkuk hormat. Laki-laki itu mendengus kesal dan justru mendorong Luhan sampai terhuyung kebelakang, untungsaja seseorang dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"yak! Bisakah kau sopan sedikit!" bentak orang itu, Luhan sudah berdiri lagi. Suho dan Kyungsoo menanyakan apa Luhan baik-baik saja? Dijawab sebuah anggukan tak lupa senyuman menenangkan.

"Chanyeol-ah.. sudahlah, biar hyung saja" Luhan menarik Chanyeol mundur, dia kembali meminta maaf.

"maaf! Maaf! Kalian ini tak becus membuat makanan! Lebih baik tutup saja toko kecil tak berguna ini! dan jadikan toko ini sebagai tempat sampah!" Luhan yang mendengarnya menjadi geram. Tangannya mengepal, sedangkan Kai yang sedari tadi memperhatikan memutar bola matanya malas. Dia sudah terlalu sering melihat trik ini.

"baiklah.. anda tak perlu membayar semua makanan ini, kalau anda tak memiliki uang, saya bisa memberi beberapa walaupun saya juga tak memiliki banyak. Tapi bisakah anda tak usah repot-repot membuat kegaduhan dengan memasukkan binatang kedalam makanan? Kalau hanya ingin makanan gratis, kami akan memberikannya khusus untuk anda" ucap Luhan tenang namun penuh sindiran, dan hal itu sukses membuat laki-laki gendut menahan geram sekaligus malu karena ketahuan.

**Plak!**

Luhan merintih dan memegang pipi kirinya yang sukses mendapat tamparan dari orang itu. Lumayan keras dan rasanya perih bahkan sampai memerah. Semuanya membulatkan mata. Saat pria itu akan menampar Luhan lagi, sebuah tangan sudah terlebih dahulu mencegahnya, bahkan memelintir tangan itu sampai sang empunya kesakitan.

Luhan mendongak dan melihat namja tan sudah membantunya. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo segera mengusir laki-laki gendut itu.

"hyung, gwaenchanayo? Maaf, gara-gara masakanku kau jadi mendapat tamparan itu" ucap Suho menunduk dihadapan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum dan mengacak rambut seseorang yang ia anggap adik dan juga sering menggantikan posisinya sebagai koki kalau dia sedang ada acara.

"tenanglah Suho, itu hanya triknya saja untuk mendapatkan makanan gratis" jawab Luhan.

**.**

**.**

* * *

"terimakasih" ucap Luhan sambil meletakkan makanan dihadapan Kai. Dia ikut duduk dan menatap namja tampan dihadapannya.

"ya.. tak masalah" jawab Kai sekenanya.

"ini gratis untukmu.." ucap Luhan lagi kini dengan senyumnya yang sangat manis. Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"aku membantumu bukan untuk makanan gratis"

Luhan terkikik mendengarnya..

"aku tau. Kau itu terlihat seperti orang baik-baik, tak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu hanya untuk makanan gratis. Dan sepertinya kau mungkin bisa membeli toko kecil ini kalau kau mau" jawab Luhan. Kai menatapnya bingung.

"e-eh.. emm maksudku, kalau dilihat dari pakaianmu yang bermerk itu pasti kau bukan orang biasa.. ya begitu, iya..hehehe" Luhan nyengir dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Kai tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah orang dihadapannya, terlihat lucu.

"bagaimana pipimu?" tanya Kai tiba-tiba sambil memakan mie yang tadi dihidangkan Luhan. Kai bertanya tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"tidak apa-apa.." jawab Luhan. Kai mendongak dan memperhatikannya lagi, memperhatikan pipi Luhan. Namun entah kenapa Kai justru ikut memperhatikan manik mata Luhan membuat sang empunya salah tingkah. Pipi Luhan bersemu merah.

"kau yakin? Sepertinya tamparan orang itu terlalu kuat. Pipimu masih merah" Kai menautkan jari-jari tangannya dan menumpukan dagunya disana.

"b-benarkah?" tanya Luhan, Oh kenapa dia terdengar gugup?

"eum ya.. disini dan disini, apa dia menamparmu didua tempat dalam waktu bersamaan?" Kai menyentuh kedua pipi Luhan dengan jari telunjuknya. Luhan semakin salah tingkah dan menunduk, dia segera pamit dengan alasan masih ada yang harus ia masak.

Setelah Luhan masuk kedapur, Kai tersenyum simpul membayangkan ekspresi seseorang yang bahkan belum dia ketahui namanya. Yang dia tau, orang itu namja yang memakai kostum ayam dan juga koki ditoko kecil ini.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun mondar-mandir sambil memikirkan cara untuk minta maaf pada Luhan. Ini sudah malam dan sebentar lagi Luhan akan pulang. Bahkan Baekhyun yang masih setia duduk disofa sangat pusing memperhatikan tingkah adik si koki cantik.

"Sehun bisakah kau berhenti? Aku pusing melihatmu" ujar Baekhyun. Sehun menatapnya sengit.

"ini semua gara-gara kau.. kenapa juga langsung menelfon Luhan hyung. Sudah tau dia paling tidak suka melihatku bertengkar"

"itu salahmu sendiri, aku kan hanya khawatir.." bela Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Sehun memutar bolamatanya malas. "hhh baiklah-baiklah, aku minta maaf" akhirnya Baekhyun meminta maaf.

**CKLEK**

Pintu rumah yang tak terlalu besar itu terbuka. Luhan masuk dengan wajah lelahnya. Sehun segera menghampiri dan berniat minta maaf pada Luhan. Namun tatapan kakaknya itu sudah sangat malas pada Sehun.

"hyung.. jangan marah, jangan diamkan aku" rengek Sehun menarik-narik tangan Luhan.

"lepaskan Sehun" ucap Luhan duduk disofa disamping Baekhyun, lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya, mendongak dan memejamkan mata.

"astaga! Luhan hyung?!" entah kenapa Sehun panik seketika.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Hemm chapt 2 nya segini dulu yah..**

**maap kalo mengecewakan ato konflik belom bener-bener ada :3 *aehh maapkan saya***

**dan big thanks buat yg udah review :) semoga gak bosen yah bacanya ...**

**saya jg masih belajar nulis, jd maapkan apabila banyak salah kata dan perbuatan huhuhu.. ini puasa aja belum tp udah kek lebaran minta maap mulu dr tadi.. yah maklum saya pan bnyak salah hehehe**

**udah ah ntar kaga selesai" lg..**

**dan masih adakah yg minat baca?**

**mind to repew?**

**bow~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Life  
**

**gak tau harus ngasih judul apa..**

**yaoi, typo's, gak eyd**

**KAILU, KAIHUN and other cast**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Preview**

"_lepaskan Sehun" ucap Luhan duduk disofa disamping Baekhyun, lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya, mendongak dan memejamkan mata._

"_omo! Luhan hyung?!" entah kenapa Sehun panik seketika._

**..**

**..**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Astaga hyung! Ada apa dengan pipimu?" karena Sehun terus memperhatikan Luhan makanya dia tau kalau pipi kakaknya itu sangatlah merah. Sehun memang terlalu berlebihan saat panik, bahkan dia langsung menggeser duduk Baekhyun sampai namja mungil ini hampir saja terjatuh.

"yak! Sehun, aku hampir jatuh tau!" protes Baekhyun sambil berdiri dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Sehun menoleh dengan tatapan datar.

"Luhan hyung~ apa seseorang menamparmu?" tanya Sehun menyodok-nyodokkan telunjuknya pada pipi Luhan dan dijawab dengan gumaman. Ingat, Luhan masih marah dengan adiknya ini.

"mwo?! siapa yang berani menampar hyung! Dia ingin aku hajar apa.. lihat saja kalau—" Sehun menghentikan ocehannya saat merasa hawa disekitar mulai buruk. Luhan menatapnya tajam sedangkan Baekhyun memutar bolamata malas.

Sehun segra menunduk "ne, ne arraso.. aku tidak akan berkelahi" lirihnya. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun dengan tatapan—kenapa kau masih brada disini—dijawab sebuah gedikan bahu. Aeehh Luhan langsung menghela nafas dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Baekhyun hyung~ bagaimana ini? Pasti Luhan hyung akan mendiamkanku" rengek Sehun saat Luhan sudah hilang dibalik pintu kamar.

"semangat Sehun! Ahh aku pulang dulu, sepertinya setelah ini aku ada pelajaran dengan orang-orang perusahaan lagi.. bye" namja mungil ini langsung melesat pergi. Sempat terkekeh saat mendengar umpatan Sehun.

"sama sekali tak membantu! TERIMAKASIH!" Sehun mengucapkannya dengan kesal dan penuh penekanan. Setelahnya Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, huhuhu dia benar-benar tak tahan kalau Luhan mendiamkannya. Dirumah ini dia hanya tinggal dengan hyung satu-satunya itu, lalu kalau didiamkan sama saja seperti tinggal sendiri. Sehun tak suka kalau sendiri.

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Pewaris tunggal Kim Cooperation ini dibuat bingung lagi saat guru mudanya itu mengajak bertemu disebuah toko kecil yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari pusat kota. Bahkan ini bisa dibilang hampir mendekati pegunungan, bisa bayangkan betapa dinginnya udara disana apalagi ini malam hari. Ingin sekali Kai membunuh gurunya itu, namun walau bagaimanapun Kai menikmati perjalanan ini. Udaranya memang dingin namun sejuk, dan juga sangat hening tak seperti jalanan kota yang selalu ramai dan membuatnya stress.

Hei Kim Kai.. bukankah kalau kau ingin hening dan sejuk tinggal duduk diam dirumah sambil menghidupkan ac? Ya, mungkin itu benar, namun hening dan sejuk dirumah atau bisa dibilang mension itu bukanlah sesuatu yang disukai namja tan ini, karena hening dan sejuk yang ia alami hampir setiap hari justru terkesan sepi dan dingin.

Oke, sekarang Kai sudah sampai ditoko yang dimaksud oleh Kris. Didalam ada beberapa pengunjung dan bisa dilihat Kris duduk dipojok dengan sweater hangat, celana panjang coklat dan syal berwarna merah. Kai melirik pakaiannya sendiri, selalu memakai kemeja yang dimasukkan, celana klimis, jas yang tertata rapi serta sepatu hitam ala-ala pekerja kantor. Hhhh lain kali kalau dia belajar dengan guru muda ini mungkin akan memilih memakai kaos biasa saja.

"annyeong" sapa Kai sopan sambil membungkuk disamping Kris membuat namja berkharisma itu menoleh dan tersenyum. Dia berdiri dan membalas berbungkuk lalu menyuruh muridnya duduk, mereka berhadapan.

Kris mengambil sesuatu disampingnya—sebuah bungkusan—dan meletakkan diatas meja, mendorongnya kearah Kai membuat sang empunya mengernyit.

"gantilah pakaianmu, kau pasti kedinginan. Sudah kubilang saat denganku tak perlu seserius saat dengan guru-gurumu yang lain" ucap Kris sambil tersenyum. Kai berterimakasih, menurutnya Kris itu pribadi yang hangat dan sangat cocok dijadikan seorang kakak.

Kris berdiri dan menyuruh Kai mengikutinya. Kai semakin terkagum-kagum saja dengan namja dihadapannya, sangat tinggi, tampan, baik, hangat dan juga pintar. Hhh andai Kai bisa seperti itu.

"hei, kau melamun?" tanya Kris mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Kai.

"eh?" namja berkharisma ini tertawa renyah karena melihat ekspresi aneh muridnya. Dia merangkul Kai yang masih membawa bungkusan darinya.

"kau ganti bajumu dulu, aku sudah tanya dimana letak toiletnya pada pemilik toko ini.. kajja" ajak Kris mengacak rambut Kai seperti mengacak rambut adiknya sendiri. Kai merasa sangat nyaman diperlakukan seperti ini.

Setelah Kai selesai dan keluar dari kamar mandi, dilihatnya Kris sedang menelfon seseorang. Kris selalu tertawa renyah saat menanggapi seseorang diseberang sana berbeda dengan Kai yang mungkin hanya bisa marah-marah, berucap datar bahkan ketus saat bertelepon.

"ayolah Lu.. kau tau kan kalau adikmu itu memang susah diatur" Kai dengar Kris memanggil nama seseorang.

'_Lu? Siapa dia?'_ tanya Kai dalam hati

"..."

"kkkkk~ sudahlah, jangan didiamkan dia terus. Nanti nangis loh"

"..."

"iya-iya Lu.. aku tak akan menggodamu lagi. Dalam mimpi kkkkk"

Kris menoleh dan terkejut Kai sudah ada didekatnya. Segera dia memutuskan sambungan telfonnya dan tersenyum kearah Kai.

"oh kau sudah selesai?" Kris menghampiri Kai, dijawab sebuah anggukan. Lalu mereka kembali ditempat duduk tadi dan memulai pelajaran tentang perusahaan.

"eum.. hyung" Kai bingung harus apa.

"kenapa?" tanya Kris berhenti menjelaskan dan menatap muridnya yang bergerak gelisah itu.

"h-hyung mau mengajariku?" Kris terdiam, kemudian tertawa renyah. Kai mempoutkan bibirnya. Eh?

"hahaha kau ini, bukankah aku juga sedang mengajarimu Kai? Kau ini lucu" kekeh Kris, ia tak habis pikir dengan namja yang lebih muda darinya itu. Ia lihat Kai menghela nafas membuatnya berhenti tertawa dan mulai serius menanggapi ucapan Kai.

"bukan mengajari itu.. aku, aku ingin sepertimu, kau selalu bisa hangat dan tertawa untuk orang lain. Sedangkan aku tersenyum saja jarang"

Kris mengerti apa yang dirasakan Kai, dulu dia juga persis seperti namja tan ini. Bahkan dulu dirinya lebih buruk dari Kai, yah kalian taukan bagaimana nasib menjadi satu-satunya pewaris perusahaan keluarga, pasti beban yang ditanggung tak ringan.

Kris meletakkan pulpen yang sedari tadi ia bawa, kemudian duduk menyandar pada kursi terlihat berpikir. Kai hanya mengamatinya.

"hei, kau tau.. aku dulu bahkan lebih buruk darimu Kai" namja tan yang mendengarnya hanya mengernyit bingung. Kris menegakkan duduknya dan tersenyum kearah Kai.

"besok luangkan waktumu, aku akan mengenalkanmu pada seseorang yang bisa mengubahku.. mungkin dia bisa mengubahmu juga" tawar Kris, awalnya Kai ingin menolak.. pasti jadwalnya besok sangat padat namun ia angguki. Kris segera merogoh ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu disana

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**SKIP**

Toko ayam dan mie ini masih sepi karena memang belum buka, dan juga ini masih terlalu pagi untuk buka. Baru terlihat dua namja sedang beres-beres didalam. Ada yang mengepel ada juga mengelap meja.

"Kyungie.. kau tidak merasa dingin?" tanya namja berwajah angelic pada seseorang yang tengah sibuk mengepel lantai. Kyungsoo menoleh kemudian menggeleng dan melanjutkan mendorong tongkat pel itu.

"sini biar aku saja, kau mengerjakan pekerjaanku saja. Tuh kan tanganmu dingin" Suho mengambil alih tongkat pel dan sempat menggenggam tangan kekasihnya membuat sang empunya memerah padam.

"hei, kenapa diam? Sana kerjakan" Suho menoel pipi Kyungsoo dan tersenyum menggoda. Kyungsoo mengangguk kikuk.

Ketenangan didalam toko itu tak berlangsung lama apalagi setelah dua orang masuk kedalam toko dan salah satunya merengek. Suho maupun Kyungsoo memandang mereka bingung.

"Luhan hyung.. ayolah jangan diamkan aku" rengek Sehun terus mengikuti langkah Luhan. Sedangkan yang lebih tua? Dia hanya diam tak menanggapi.

Dua orang yang tadinya berhenti bekerja mulai bergerak lagi saat Luhan dan Sehun sudah masuk kearah ruang ganti pegawai. Baru beberapa menit Kyungsoo sibuk mengelap meja, suara Luhan memanggilnya. Suho juga ikut berhenti dan menoleh pada Luhan yang berdiri dekat pintu sambil membawa daftar belanjaan.

"Kyungsoo hari ini aku saja yang belanja" ucap Luhan diangguki namja bermata bulat itu. Jujur Kyungsoo sangat bingung karena Sehun terus merengek.

Setelah kakak beradik ini pergi, barulah SuDo saling tatap dan berhenti saat seseorang masuk lagi.

"oh.. tuan muda Byun" ucap Kyungsoo.

"yak! Kyung, sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku sperti itu" kesal Baekhyun, dia berpakaian rapi pagi ini. Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh, dia sangat senang bisa menggoda temannya ini.

"ada apa pagi-pagi kemari? Bukankah kau selalu mengambil kuliah pagi?" tanya Suho. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"ya memang, tadinya aku akan mengajak Sehun kekampus bersama tapi dia sudah tak ada.. apa Luhan hyung dan Sehun tadi kemari?"

"eum.. Eh tapi Baek, kenapa Sehun terus merengek pada Luhan hyung? Dan sepertinya Luhan hyung juga mendiamkan Sehun" tanya Kyungsoo karena rasa penasarannya.

"ahh jadi mereka belum baikan? Biasa Kyung, Sehun selalu melanggar aturan Luhan" baik Kyungsoo maupun Suho hanya ber-oh ria.

Baekhyun pamit dan melangkah pergi setelah mendapat anggukan kedua rekan kerja sekaligus temannya. Didepan toko dia bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan langsung menyeretnya pergi memaksa untuk mengantarkannya kekampus walau tiang listrik itu marah-marah tak jelas karena niatnya kan ketoko eee kenapa sekarang disuruh mengantar namja mungil nan manis ini.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Kai baru saja keluar dari mobil sportnya dan sudah banyak yeoja-yeoja dikampus itu mengepungnya dan berlomba memberikan hadiah. Namja tan ini hanya memasang tampang tak peduli namun susah berjalan karena kumpulan yeoja itu menghalangi langkahnya.

"minggir-minggir!" tiga orang namja tampan tiba-tiba datang lalu memaksa kumpulan itu minggir agar memeberikan jalan untuk pangeran sekolah.

"yo Kai.." Kai hanya memutar bolamatanya malas, dia masih kesal dengan Tao si manusia panda itu. Kai terus saja berjalan tanpa menggubris ocehan temannya. Dia beruntung karena paling tidak teman-temannya itu berguna untuk menyingkirkan para yeoja yang menghalangi jalannya.

Entah karena apa, sebenarnya teman-temannya ini juga anak dari pemilik perusahaan ternama yah walaupun perusahaan keluarga Kailah yang paling besar diantara mereka. Tapi kenapa mereka mau-mau saja berlaku layaknya bodyguard untuk Kai, padahal namja tan ini tak pernah menyuruh mereka seperti itu.

Masih ingatkan kalau namja tan ini tau bagaimana caranya harus bersikap? Jadi dia selalu berusaha memperlakukan orang-orang itu layaknya teman bukan bodyguard.. dan yah, dia tak habis pikir bahkan teman-temannya ini menganggapnya sebagai ketua. Cih menyusahkan saja.

"yak, kau masih marah? Ayolah.. hanya masalah kecil" bujuk Tao. Kini 5 orang itu berjalan dikoridor kampus dengan Tao disamping tubuh Kai. 3 orang lainnya ada dibelakang sibuk menggoda para yeoja maupun bermain PSP yang sengaja mereka bawa.

"masalah kecil kau bilang? Merusak seluruh ruangan itu bukan masalah kecil, dan aku yang dituduh, seharusnya kau" ucap Kai dingin. Tao mempoutkan bibirnya dan menghentakkan kaki kesal.

"Kai hyung! Aishh aku kan hanya ingin bercanda" mendengar ucapan itu membuat Kai berhenti melangkah dan menoleh menatap Tao. Bukankah yang seharusnya memanggil hyung itu dia? Kalau diingat-ingat Tao itu anak dari bibinya yang menikah dengan laki-laki China, dan juga lahir beberapa bulan lebih dulu darinya.

"seharusnya aku yang memanggilmu hyung" jawab Kai datar.

"tapi aku kan lebih imut darimu.. dan kau juga terlihat tua dengan wajah dinginmu itu, weekk" Tao justru memeletkan lidahnya dan melenggang duluan.

Kai memasang face palm, ahh hidupnya benar-benar aneh. Bagaimana bisa sepupu mengerikan yang jago berkelahi itu bersikap menjijikkan. Dan apa tadi? Kai hyung? Ohh Kai itu sangat tidak pantas dipanggil hyung, dia selalu pantas menjadi adik kecil.

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Luhan menyibukkan diri dengan memeriksa belanjaan yang ada ditangannya, berusaha menulikan pendengaran dari rengekan sang adik. Jujur saja dia sangat tak tega harus mendiamkan Sehun, tapi kalau tidak begini Sehun pasti tak mau mendengarkan perkataannya.

Akhirnya Luhan menyerah dan berbalik secara tiba-tiba membuat Sehun menabraknya. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan mata berbinar karena Luhan sudah mau mendengarkannya. Namja mungil nan cantik ini terkejut karena dibelakang Sehun ada dua orang membawa kaca yang super besar dengan ujung runcing hampir mengenai pundak adiknya. Dan sepertinya orang yang membawa kaca itu tak menyadari keberadaan Sehun.

Luhan langsung menarik Sehun agar bergeser dan tak menyadari kalau dua orang yang membawa kaca juga mulai oleng. Awalnya Luhan dan Sehun tak apa-apa, Luhan mengecek keadaan adiknya.

"akh" Luhan, pipinya kemarin menjadi korban tamparan kini korban ujung kaca. Dua orang yang tadinya oleng mulai stabil lagi dan meletakkan kacanya yang super besar perlahan.

"maaf.. apa kau terluka?" tanya salah satu dari mereka. Luhan menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"ahh maafkan kami, kaca ini sangat besar dan berat.. jadi kami sedikit kewalahan"

"ya tidak apa-apa" setelah membungkuk minta maaf, dua orang itu melanjutkan jalannya dengan lebih hati-hati.

Luhan meringis saat melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi menutupi pipi. Mata Sehun membulat sempurna.

"hyung, pipimu berdarah" Sehun panik dan merogoh-rogoh tasnya sampai ketemu sapu tangan. Dia menggeser tubuhnya dan juga Luhan agak kepinggir lalu mulai membersihkan cairan amis itu. Luhan tau adiknya ini tak bisa melihat darah bahkan Sehun sudah hampir menangis. Luhan tersenyum.

"yak, kenapa hyung tersenyum" marah Sehun, Luhan menggeleng. Dia mengambil alih sapu tangan dari adiknya.

"sudah, lebih baik kau sekolah.. ini sudah siang, kau ada kuliah pagi kan" akhirnya Luhan bicara juga pada Sehun membuat namja yang lebih muda itu tersenyum lega.

**Tiin Tiin**

Suara klakson itu membuat keduanya menoleh. Mobil hitam berhenti dipinggir jalan, sudah ada dua orang yang melambai kearah mereka, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengajak Sehun berangkat bersama karena takut terlambat. Kebetulan sekali saat ChanBaek melewati jalan itu mereka melihat siluet Sehun jadi memeutuskan untuk berhenti.

Luhan menggandeng tangan Sehun mendekati mobil itu dan berbicara pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun sempat menanyakan kenapa pipi Luhan berdarah, namun Luhan tak menjawab.

"sudah sana masuk" Luhan mendorong tubuh adiknya agar masuk kedalam mobil. Sehun seperti tak mau pergi membuat Luhan menatapnya datar.

"chankaman" ucap Sehun kemudian berlari menjauhi mereka dan masuk kesalah satu supermarket yang ada didekat mereka. Baekhyun, Luhan dan Chanyeol mengernyit bingung.

"mau kemana anak itu" tanya suara bass milik Chanyeol. Luhan menggedikkan bahunya. Sehun sudah kembali lalu berdiri dihadapan Luhan.

"hyung..lihat kearahku" Luhan menurut, melihat kearah adiknya. Sedikit meringis saat Sehun menutup luka dipipinya menggunakan plester, jadi Sehun pergi itu untuk membeli ini? Setelah membuka matanya Luhan terkejut, Sehun menangis.

"sshh kau menangis?" ucap Luhan sambil menghapus airmata adiknya. Sehun menggeleng dan tetap fokus memasangkan plester dipipi kakaknya.

"selesai" Sehun menurunkan tangannya, Luhan tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Sehun gemas.

"kenapa menangis eum?"

"aku tak suka melihat hyung terluka, apalagi sampai hyung mengeluarkan darah seperti tadi..Dan aku tak suka kalau hyung mendiamkanku" lirih Sehun.

"hahaha kau ini. Hyung lebih tak suka kalau kau yang terluka. Dan masalah mendiamkan? Itu salahmu sendiri, makanya kau harus menuruti perkataan hyungmu ini.. arra" ucap Luhan mendapat anggukan dari Sehun. Kemudian dia beralih menatap Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, pastikan kalau adikku ini sampai dengan selamat oke" Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Luhan hyung, aku ini sudah besar" rengek Sehun

"tapi kau tetap adik kecilku Sehunie, sudah cepat sana berangkat"

Setelah mobil itu pergi Luhan mendapat pesan dari seseorang. Segera ia merogoh dan membacanya.

'_Lu, jangan lupa nanti siang aku akan ketoko dengan muridku. Dan bagaimana kau sudah baikan dengan Sehun?'_

Namja cantik ini tersenyum dan membalasnya.

'_baiklah, aku akan menunggu bos. Hahaha sudah, bahkan dia sampai menangis'_

'_kau ini dasar. Oh ya, aku nanti akan menjemput Sehun.. usia muridku ini sepertinya sama dengan Sehun. Siapa tau mereka akan berteman'_

'_tidak usah Kris, biar nanti Sehun kusuruh ketoko sendiri saja, Kau pasti sibuk' _Luhan tak enak kalau sampai Kris—bos/pemilik toko tempatnya bekerja—itu sampai repot-repot menjemput Sehun. Mereka memang sudah seperti saudara tapi tetap saja Luhan merasa tak enak.

'_tak apa, aku juga sudah lama tak bertemu anak albino itu'_

'_hhh yasudah terserah'_

**..**

**..**

**SKIP**

Sehun menggerutu karena Baekhyun terus bergelayut dilengannya, apa-apaan ini memangnya Baekhyun itu siapa? Aishh.. Bukan bergelayut manja sih, tapi kan tetap saja.

"hyung, lepaskan" ucap Sehun dingin.

"ish.. saat dengan Luhan saja kau sangat manja. Tapi denganku kau dingin" cibir Baekhyun, Sehun memutar bolamatanya malas.

Langkah mereka atau lebih tepatnya Sehun berhenti. Dihadapannya sekarang ada Kai dan juga gengnya. Sehun mendengus kemudian melanjutkan jalan, dengan sengaja dia menyenggol lengan Kai cukup keras.

"yak! Beraninya kau!" Tao tak terima dengan perilaku Sehun namun namja albino itu tetap berjalan lurus. Kai hanya diam dengan pikirannya.

"Kai, kita harus—" ucapan Tao terputus karena Kai meninggalkannya begitu saja membuat panda itu menggeram kesal.

'_sudah dua kali aku melihat Baekhyun selalu dengan namja itu, siapa dia sebenarnya? Apa dia juga salah satu anak pemilik perusahaan besar.. tapi kenapa aku jarang melihatnya, dan tunggu kenapa wajahnya seperti.. dimana aku pernah melihatnya?'_

Monolog Kai dalam hati, entah kenapa sejak awal perhatiannya selalu tersita oleh namja itu. Sejak awal dimana anak klub dance menghadangnya dengan tatapan mata penuh amarah, tapi mata milik Sehunlah yang paling bersinar menurutnya. Lalu pemikiran Sehun yang menganggap kalau Kai itu sama saja dengan orang kaya lainnya yang selalu berbuat sesukanya, tapi kenapa dia terlihat dekat dengan Baekhyun yang juga orang kaya?

Satu yang paling membuat namja tan ini penasaran.. sorot mata dan juga wajah itu. Kai merasa pernah melihatnya, tapi kapan dan dimana?

**Drrt_Drrt**

Kai membuka ponselnya saat ada pesan masuk. Hanya nomor yang tertera.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

**Hohoho chapt 3 up! Gaje kah? Maafkan saiya pemirsah :3**

**Tak ada maksud membuat para reader kecewa.. ini saya udah usaha sebisa mungkin buat epep yg menarik /tapi tetep aja gagal/ huhuhu**

**Konflik gak terlalu keliat? Entah konflik bakalan muncuk dichapt berapa. /demo/**

**Adakah kritik dan saran?**

**Mind to review**

**Bow~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Life  
**

**gak tau harus ngasih judul apa..**

**yaoi, typo's, gak eyd**

**KAILU, KAIHUN and other cast**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Preview**

_Satu yang paling membuat namja tan ini penasaran.. sorot mata dan juga wajah itu. Kai merasa pernah melihatnya, tapi kapan dan dimana?_

_Drrt_Drrt_

_Kai membuka ponselnya saat ada pesan masuk. Hanya nomor yang tertera._

**..**

**..**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Drrt_Drrt**

Kai membuka ponselnya saat ada pesan masuk. Hanya nomor yang tertera.

'_hai, jangan lupa luangkan waktumu hari ini. Ingat ajakanku yang kemarinkan? Aku akan mengirimkan alamat tempat kita bertemu.. dan juga aku akan membawakan teman yang seusia denganmu.. Kris'_

**SKIP**

Kai bersiap meninggalkan kelas dengan tergesa, dia ada janji dengan Kris. Untung saja kali ini guru muda itu mengajaknya bertemu ditempat normal walaupun tetap ditoko ataupun kedai kecil. Kai mulai terbiasa dengan ajakan sang guru.

"Kai, setelah ini kau mau kemana?" tanya Tao yang duduk dibangku sebelahnya.

"bertemu seseorang" jawab Kai singkat dan mulai beranjak, Tao mengekorinya ikut berjalan dilorong kampus membuat namja tan ini menoleh dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"wae?" tanya Tao polos setelah memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku. Kai menggedikkan bahunya kemudian melanjutkan jalan. Belum sampai beberapa langkah, Tao sudah memanggilnya.

"aku ikut ya? tadi ibuku bilang dia tidak dirumah.. aku bisa kebosanan kalau dirumah sendiri"

"pergilah dengan temanmu, kau tak akan menyukai tempat yang akan kudatangi" tolak Kai malas dan melenggang pergi. Tao mempoutkan bibirnya dan dengan beringas menarik kaos bagian belakang Kai membuat sang empunya berteriak kesal.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Tao terlihat protes saat didalam mobil, mereka sudah sampai ditempat Kai akan bertemu dengan Kris. Manusia panda ini protes karena toko yang mereka datangi bukanlah restoran mewah atau semacamnya dan dia tak menyukai hal itu. Bahkan Tao merengek meminta pergi dan makan direstoran mewah milik teman-temannya saja, dia yang akan membayar. Kai memutar bolamatanya malas.

"aku kesini untuk bertemu seseorang, terserah kau mau ikut atau duduk diam disini" Kai melepas seatbeltnya dan turun. Mau tak mau Tao juga ikut turun, dia sempat menjelek-jelekkan tempat ini dan Kai berusaha menulikan pendengarannya. Toh kan Kai juga sudah pernah kesini walau sekali, dan tempat ini tak jelek-jelek amat.

"Selamat datang—" ucapan pelayan itu terhenti dan matanya mengerjab beberapa kali. Kai juga berhenti, kaget namun segera memasang wajah biasa. Si manusia panda masih ngomel-ngomel tak jelas.

DUGH

"Yak! Kim Jong In.. kenapa berhenti mendadak!" protes Tao bersungut-sungut sambil mengelus kepalanya yang bertabrakan dengan Kai. Namun ocehan itu berhenti saat melihat sepupunya sedang berpandangan dengan pelayan. Alisnya terangkat sebelah dan ahh!

"kau.. kau bukannya teman Kai?" tanya Tao pada pelayan itu, Kai masih memperhatikan pelayan dari atas sampai bawah.

"oh? Eum.. ya" jawabnya sopan mengingat kalau sekarang dia baru berperan sebagai pelayan toko. Dia harus memperlakukan tamunya seperti raja bukan?

"Baekhyun, kau bekerja disini?" tanya Kai, dijawab sebuah anggukan. Mendengar nama itu membuat Tao membulatkan matanya.

"MWO?! Dia Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun anak dari keluarga Byun yang perusahaannya saingan perusahaan keluargamu itu?!" ucap Tao excited. Kai memutar bolamatanya malas sedangkan Baekhyun mengamati Kai juga Tao secara bergantian.

Tringgg

Bel pintu berbunyi lagi, menandakan ada tamu baru. Baekhyun beralih akan menyapa namun lagi-lagi dia hanya bisa mengerjap.

"bos?" tanyanya saat Kris masuk. Baekhyun tak menyangka akan ada Kris si pemilik toko datang kesini. Bahkan dibelakangnya juga ada Sehun. Oh tidak.

"oh hai Baekhyun, kau masih betah disini ternyata" kekeh Kris menepuk pundak pelayan tokonya. Ternyata benar kalau Kris itu orangnya hangat. Kris beralih pada dua orang yang masih berdiri dihadapannya menghalangi pintu masuk.

"Kai? Benar itu kau? Sudah datang.." ucapan Kris membuat Sehun membulatkan matanya, semakin membulat lagi saat Kai dan Tao membalik tubuhnya bersamaan.

"kau.." geram Sehun, Kai memutar bolamata.. bagaimana bisa mereka bertemu disini. Kris menoleh dan merasakan hawa tak mengenakan disekitarnya. Akhirnya dia memilih menepuk pundak Sehun dan mengajak 3 orang itu duduk. Bahkan saat mereka sudah dudukpun kilatan mata Sehun tak pernah reda, Kai memilih mengedarkan pandangannya melihat interior didalam toko. Tao? Jangan tanyakan sedang apa si manusia panda ini, sejak tadi dia terdiam karena terpesona akan sosok Kris.

"ekhem.. apa kalian saling kenal?" tanya Kris mulai tak nyaman kalau hanya diam. Tao mengangguk antusias dengan senyum mengembang, Kris terkekeh karenanya.

"tidak" jawab Sehun dingin dan ketus, Kai hanya meliriknya. Kris mengernyit bingung namun mengangguk-angguk sedang Tao menatap sebal kearah namja albino ini. Dia sepertinya kenal.

"ahh kau anak klub dance itukan?!" Tao menunjuk-nujuk wajah Sehun.

"iya kenapa! Dan kalian orang yang tak punya otak, yang menghancurkan ruang dance kami!" sungut Sehun emosi, bahkan wajahnya memerah.

"cih, kami hanya menyentuhnya sedikit. Salahkan saja ruang dance kalian yang terlalu rapuh itu sampai-sampai rusak hanya karena sentuhan kami!" Tao menggebrak meja dan berdiri. Sehun yang tak terima ikut berdiri siap melayangkan tinjunya sampai...

"ekhem.." deheman seseorang membuatnya menoleh dan berdecak kesal, segera Sehun kembali duduk disamping Kris yang terkekeh. Apa Kris gila? Sepertinya pekerjaan orang ini hanya terkekeh dan terkekeh-_-) Kai menoleh dan merasa senang bisa melihat wajah koki itu lagi, namun mengikuti arah tatapan tajam sang koki pada namja albino itu. Segera Kai menarik Tao agar duduk lagi.

"Kris hyung hentikan kekehanmu atau kau mati ditanganku" desis Sehun tajam. Kris mengangguk dan menyeka sedikit air dimatanya.

"hhh duduklah Lu.. aku akan memulai pembicaraan ini" ucap Kris pada Luhan yang masih memakai baju koki sambil berdiri dihadapan mereka. Luhan tersenyum kemudian membungkuk hormat.

"anyyeong.. apa aku terlalu lama?" tanyanya lalu ikut duduk. Kaimasih memperhatikan lekuk wajah Luhan. Sehun tak terima melihatnya.

"jangan pandangi wajah hyungku" desisnya menatap tajam Kai. Namja tan ini mengerjab, Sehun adik koki ini? Benarkah?

"Sehun, sopanlah" ucap Luhan. Sehun menghela nafas dan duduk diam, dia sangat ciut kalau sudah berhadapan dengan kakaknya. Kris menahan tawa.

"jangan tertawa Kris" bahkan Kris pun langsung diam dan berdehem saat Luhan mengucapkan hal itu. Oh oh ada apa ini? Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Sehun selalu protes saat mereka berbicara, apalagi saat Kris berusaha membuatnya berteman dengan Kai. What The Hell? Dengan namja yang sudah seenaknya menghancurkan ruangan dance, lalu memukulnya dan sekarang mereka harus berteman. Cih, lebih baik Sehun mati karena penyakit.

"jadi begitu Lu, aku ingin kau membuat Kai bisa sepertiku. Kai sangat mirip denganku sebelum aku bertemu denganmu.. kau ingatkan bagaimana aku dulu? Nah Kai ingin bisa hangat dan terus tersenyum sepertiku" ujar Kris percaya diri.

"cih, tertawa seperti orang bodoh" desis Sehun.

"Sehun.." ucap Luhan gemas.

"ne_ne! Arraso!" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya dan menekuk kedua tangannya didepan dada. Kris tertawa lagi melihat si namja ketus akan selalu menurut dengan kakaknya. Kai tak menyangka kalau Sehun bisa bertingkah imut seperti itu, sangat lucu. Namja tan ini segera menggeleng saat sadar dengan pemikirannya.

"emmm jadi murid yang kau ceritakan itu Kai? Lalu dia siapa?" tanya Luhan sambil melihat kearah Tao dengan tatapan imutnya, entah kenapa jantung Kai berdetak cepat.

"oh iya, kau siapa?" tanya Kris yang baru sadar kalau mereka belum berkenalan.

"aku Tao, Huang Zi Tao.. sepupu Kai" jawab Tao antusias terus menatap Kris yang mengangguk-angguk paham.

"sepupu tapi berbeda seratus persen. Yang satu hitam kulitnya yang satu hitam matanya. Hhh masih untung sama-sama hitam" cibir Sehun menatap kedua orang itu malas. Kris langsung saja terbahak, Luhan menghela nafas.

"kalau kami sama, namanya adik kandung bodoh" jawab Kai datar dan malas. Sehun mendengus kesal, beraninya orang hitam ini mengatainya bodoh. Kai menggedikkan bahunya cuek dan mengalihkan pandangannya saat seorang pelayan mengantarkan minuman kemeja mereka.

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

"hhh maaf aku terlambat" ucap Chanyeol sambil memakai apron khas pelayan. Dia menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"ya sudah, kau antarkan ini saja kemeja nomor 12.." suruh Baekhyun diangguki Chanyeol. Segera namja tiang ini melangkah keluar, menuju letak meja nomor 12 yang sudah dia hafal diluar kepala.

Namja-namja itu terus mengobrol dan tawa dari salah satunya menggelegar saat Chanyeol melangkah kesana. Segera Cjanyeol meletakkan minuman itu tanpa melihat wajah para tamunya.

"silahkan menikmati minuman kami.." ucap Chanyeol ramah sambil meletakkan minuman-minuman itu.

"Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol?" merasa namanya dipanggil, Chanyeol mendongak dan terbelalak namun segera tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan. Ingat dia dalam mode pelayan toko.

"Huang Zi Tao.." ucapnya.

"kau bekerja disini juga? Oh ya tuhan.. apa tempat ini adalah tempatnya orang-orang kaya bekerja" monolog Tao membuat Chanyeol dan Kai memutar bolamata malas memaklumi sifat manusia panda.

"hai Chanyeol, masih betah juga bekerja disini?" ucap Kris tak percaya, Chanyeol tak sadar kalo pemilik toko juga ada disana. "Aku tau kau betah karena ada Baekhyun kan?" goda Kris berbisik namun berhasil didengar Luhan. Luhan segera menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah.

"ahh.. pantas saja" ucap Luhan memasang tatapan menggoda.

"pantas apa hyung?" tanya Chanyeol. Luhan menggeleng dan menyuruhnya kebali bekerja saja. Namja tiang ini mengangguk dan segera berlalu. Kris bertanya pada Tao apa dia mengenal Chanyeol? dan jawabannya ya, Chanyeol itu satu klub dengannya saat diuniversitas. Dan juga teman yang lumayan dekat dengannya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Chanyeol berjalan kearah meja kasir dengan wajah bingung. Disana sudah ada Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan juga Suho. Sepertinya tiga orang ini—lebih tepatnya dua orang karena Suho hanya setia mendengarkan—sedang bergosip. BaekSoo berhenti bergosip saat Chanyeol meletakkan nampannya dan menghela nafas.

"kau kenapa?" tanya Suho.

"eh? anio.. hanya saja aku bingung, bos ada disana. Lalu ada Kai dan Tao juga. Kenapa Sehun dan Luhan hyung juga ikut duduk?" monolog Chanyeol sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"kalian mengenal dua orang itu ya? yang duduk dengan bos, Sehun juga Luhan hyung" tanya Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"ya, kami satu sekolah dengan mereka begitupun Sehun. Tapi setahuku Kai dan Tao itu tak mengenal Luhan hyung maupun bos. Kalau mengenal Sehun sepertinya tidak deh, mengingat Sehun sangat membenci mereka" jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"lalu apa hubungan mereka? Kenapa bisa duduk bersama seperti itu? dan lihatlah bos selalu tertawa seperti orang gila. Sehun marah-marah tak jelas, lalu yang berkulit agak hitam itu.. siapa namanya? Dia selalu berwajah cuek" Kyungsoo mengatakan hal itu sambil menatap dimana 5 orang itu duduk.

"namanya Kim Jong In atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Kim Kai" jawab Baekhyun. Suho langsung menatapnya.

"MWO?! KIM KAI PEWARIS KIM COOPERATION ITU?! DAN JUGA PESAING PERUSAHAAN KELUARGAMU KAN?!" teriak Suho. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Bodoh, umpat Baekhyun dalam hati. Segera mereka membungkuk dan meminta maaf.

"jangan teriak-teriak dasar!" Chanyeol gemas dengan Suho. Suho nyengir lebar sambil membentuk V sign dengan jari-jarinya.

Setelahnya orang-orang ini segera kembali ketempat semula. Baekhyun berdiri dekat pintu masuk, menyapa tamu yang datang. Chanyeol berdiri mengamati kalau-kalau ada tamu yang memanggil. Kyungsoo duduk didepan meja kasir menggantikan posisi kekasihnya dan Suho memasak didapur menggantikan tugas Luhan.

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

"dasar mereka, bukannya bekerja justru menggosip. Pakai beteriak segala lagi" gumam Luhan geleng-geleng kepala.

Kris masih menjelaskan bagaimana dia dulu yang lebih dingin dari Kai bisa menjadi sekarang, dan semua itu berkat Luhan. Kai sesekali membetuk mulutnya menjadi huruf 'o' sebagai respon. Tao masih dengan seksama mengamatai ketampanan Kris. Sehun mengaduk-aduk minumannya bosan.

"ya begitulah aku dulu, jauh lebih buruk darimu kan?" Kris tersenyum menatap Kai. Mau tak mau Kai juga ikut tersenyum walau tipis, tak sadarkah ada seseorang yang sempat terpaku dengan senyuman tipis itu? Senyuman tipis yang terkesan sangat indah menurutnya. Andai saja Kim Kai lebih banyak tersenyum, pasti dia akan benar-benar jatuh cinta. Segera orang itu menggeleng saat seseorang juga menatapnya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Ekhem-ekhem chapt 4 up!**

**Makasih-makasih banget buat yang udah ngereview.. bow bow bow**

**.**

**.**

**Balas Review**

**.**

**naya = **itu kan si Sehun nganggep kalau Kai yg ngerusakin, dia gak tau kalau pelaku sebenarnya itu Tao^^

**izzsweetcity** = iya ini udah dilanjut.. silahkan dibaca lagi

**Rizsasa** = hemm gimana ya(?) Luhan jatuh kepelukan Kris atau jatuh kejurang ya enaknya? liat aja dicerita selanjutnya.. *plakk!

**ChristineOnkey2minKailu22 = **sabar ya kak(?) KaiLu moment pasti bakalan ada kok.. ini udah dilanjut^^

**oracle88 = **makasih udah suka sm ff abal ini^^ hemm kek.a semangat bgt yak gegara ada Jong In *plakk!

**daddykaimommysehun = **jadi apa ya? KaiLu atau KaiHun.. hayo ditebak kkkk~ nanti akan ketemu seiring perjalanan waktu(?)

**azloef = **jadi KaiHun? Hemm boleh-boleh.. tapi lihat ntar aja yah *bow

** irnalee.96 = **iya.. ini baru bikin yg crack pair :3 Sehun isyaallah uke *loh /kabur/

**uu** = makasih^^ ini udah dilanjut..

**deercho = **maunya sih semua karakter berhubungan(?) kali Kai bingung, tinggal suruh balik baju aja hehe Kris suka gak ya? /dicekek/

**Lhea winds = **maaf ya br bales sekarang.. itu Sehun udah keluar dr chap 2^^

**xo'milk = **huhuhu maaf review.a br aku bls sekarang :3 hemm KaiHun yah? Bisa dipertimbangkan

**jihyunk16 = **makasih^^ ya.. KaiLu emang jarang

**hunhips = **balas review.a telat bgt maap.. udah ak lanjut, semoga suka^^

dan makasih buat yg udah mau baca, fav dan follow... maap kalo masih ada review yg blm dibalas.. sejuta kasih dan sayangku untuk kalian *loh loh /dibakar/

**.**

**Hemm oke-oke segitu dulu yah.. semoga para readers gak bosen-bosennya ngasih review..**

**Mind to review again?**

**Bow~**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**Life  
**

**gak tau harus ngasih judul apa..**

**yaoi, typo's, gak eyd**

**KAILU, KAIHUN and other cast**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Preview**

"_ya begitulah aku dulu, jauh lebih buruk darimu kan?" Kris tersenyum menatap Kai. Mau tak mau Kai juga ikut tersenyum walau tipis, tak sadarkah ada seseorang yang sempat terpaku dengan senyuman tipis itu? Senyuman tipis yang terkesan sangat indah menurutnya. Andai saja Kim Kai lebih banyak tersenyum, pasti dia akan benar-benar jatuh cinta. Segera orang itu menggeleng saat seseorang juga menatapnya._

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Sehun menoleh menatap Kris saat orang itu bercerita bagaimana dia dulu, Sehun mendengus dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Saat itulah dia melihat senyum tipis milik Kai. Betapa indah senyum itu bagi Sehun. Ah tidak-tidak! Segera namja albino ini menggeleng saat Kai juga melirik kearahnya.

"seingatku, dulu Kris itu seperti mayat.. bahkan lebih buruk dari mayat" sela Luhan mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya didagu, wajahnya terlihat begitu polos. Kai mengangguk-angguk dengan tampang datar dan Tao senyum-senyum membayangkan wajah cool Kris.

Tanpa babibu, Luhan menarik tangan Tao agar manusia panda ini bertukar tempat dengannya, alhasil Luhan duduk disebelah Kai. Tao menggerutu kesal dan hampir saja berteriak pada koki kurang ajar ini.

"hehehe.." cengir Luhan memperlihatkan deretan giginya saat sadar akan wajah garang Tao. Sehun mendengus namun juga tersenyum dengan tingkah kakaknya ini. Tanpa disadari, namja tan itu melihat senyum Sehun. Senyum yang biasanya diambil alih oleh kekesalan.

"nah.. tarik ujung bibirmu seperti ini.. kalau bisa mata juga ikut tersenyum, kau tau maksudku kan?" Kai tersentak saat Luhan berkata seperti itu sambil menarik-narik sudut bibirnya menggunakan tangan mungil nan halus. Mereka sempat saling tatap sampai Luhan berdehem dan memperagakan ucapannya tadi, anggap saja itu sebagai cara Luhan mengalihkan kegugupannya. Kai hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Mereka cukup lama terdiam, asik dengan dunia masing-masing. Kris sibuk mengamati wajah seseorang, Kai bermain ponsel, Tao minum dengan damainya, Sehun mengerucutkan bibir bosan dan Luhan menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

"ahh Sehun, kudengar tadi pagi kau menangis karena didiamkan Luhan ya?" akhirnya Kris angkat bicara juga. Semua pasang mata menatapnya, Sehun siap-siap memukul namja yang lebih tua darinya itu karena berani membuatnya malu.

"yak! Jangan bahas hal itu" sungut Sehun kesal. Ia hentakan kakinya.

"kkkk~ habis kau ini sudah besar tapi tetap saja menangis, dan kenapa Luhan bisa marah padamu?" tanya Kris mengusak rambut Sehun sayang membuat sang empunya sedikit berdehem. Namun memang dasar Kris yang tak peka, namja tinggi ini justru menaik turunkan alisnya. Sehun menghela nafas pasrah akan kebodohan Kris.

"itu gara-gara dia" tunjuk Sehun pada Kai. Kai menujuk dirinya sendiri tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata, dia cukup terkejut.

"jangan lemparkan kesalah pada orang lain, dasar albino" ketus Tao yang tak suka kalau sepupunya disalah-salahkan. Sehun berdecih.

"kenapa bisa Kai?" tanya Luhan, bukankah waktu itu dia marah karena Sehun berkelahi dan ahh! Luhan tau.

"jadi kau yang memukul wajah adikku?" tanya Luhan menatap Kai disebelahnya. Namja tan ini terlihat berpikir.

"dia dulu yang mulai dengan mengata-ngataiku" bela Kai setelah ingat kejadian kemarin saat dia memberikan bogem mentahnya pada Sehun.

Luhan ingin memarahi Kai, namun tak sopan mengingat mereka baru saja kenal. Ditambah lagi saat Kai bilang kalau Sehun yang memulai dengan cara mengata-ngatainya. Luhan memilih diam. Kris tersenyum mengerti dan mengusak rambut Sehun, membawa kepala itu lebih dekat dengannya.

"jangan kau pukuli Sehun lagi Kai.. apalagi sampai berdarah, kumohon jangan pernah" ucap Kris. Luhan menoleh kearah Kris, melihat tangan itu terus merangkul Sehun. Tatapan matanya bertemu dengan tatapan mata sang adik, segera dia mengalihkan pandangan. Kai mengernyit bingung.

"Sehun tak boleh berdarah, jangan sampai. Anak ini memiliki penyakit hemofilia, jadi bisakah kau tak bertengkar lagi dengannya?" Kai dan Tao menatap Sehun tak percaya, pantas saja waktu itu Baekhyun terlihat begitu khawatir dengan Sehun.. pikir Kai.

"so.. bisakah kalian berteman mulai sekarang? Dan juga tolong jaga adik tercintaku ini hehehe" entah Kris mengucapkannya serius atau tidak, tapi dia membawa Sehun lebih dekat dengannya dan mengecup kening Sehun singkat.

**BRAK**

"a-aku kedalam dulu.. kurasa Suho membutuhkan bantuanku" ucap Luhan berdiri dan menunduk. Sehun menghela nafas kesal dan menghempaskan tangan Kris dengan kasar, segera dia menahan kakaknya yang akan pergi. Ia cekal tangan mungil itu.

"hyung, duduklah" suruh Sehun, Kai merasa ada yang aneh begitupun Tao. Akhirnya Luhan kembali duduk namun tetap menunduk tak mau menatap wajah dua orang dihadapannya.

"Kris hyung! Kau.." geram Sehun menatap tajam pada Kris membuat namja tinggi ini menepuk keningnya. Ia pejamkan mata sebentar dan menggigit bibirnya. Setelah menghela nafas segera ia genggam tangan Luhan membuat sang empunya mendongak.

"mianhe Lu.." ucap Kris, Luhan tersenyum simpul. Namja cantik ini menoleh kekiri saat dirasa ada hawa tak mengenakkan dari sana. Dan benar saja, Tao menatap tak suka pada tangan Luhan yang digenggam Kris. Luhan tersenyum miris. 'seharusnya yang kau khawatirkan itu Sehun' monolog Luhan dalam hati. Ia lepaskan perlahan genggaman tangan Kris.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**SKIP**

Malam hari dikota seoul seperti biasa, begitupun dengan namja tan ini. Wajahnya selalu datar tak mengekspresikan apapun.

"Tuan, sampai kapan anda akan berada disini? Anda memiliki pelaj—" ucapan pelayan pribadi Kai terhenti saat sang majikan menghela nafas berat. Kai sedang duduk sendiri dibangku jalan dekat cafe, tempat dimana pertama kalinya dia melihat Luhan menggunakan kostum ayam.

"bisakah kau diam dan menunggu. Atau lebih baik kau kembali" ucap Kai datar terkesan dingin. Laki-laki paruh baya ini mengerti, membungkuk sopan dan berjalan kearah mobil yang terparkir dekat cafe. Memilih menunggu tuannya disana.

Kai mendongak mengamati bunga cherryblossom yang sedikit demi sedikit berguguran terkena angin, kelopak bunga itu mengenai celana dan jas yang ia kenakan. Sangat damai walau obrolan orang yang berlalu lalang masih bisa ia dengar. Sepertinya akan lebih menyenangkan kalau pergi ketempat ini bersama seseorang, dapat mengobrol atau sekedar teman duduk.

Dia sedikit tersenyum saat mengingat wajah cantik Luhan yang membagikan brosur dijalanan ini. Bagaimana Luhan terus tersenyum walau ia yakin kalau Luhan sangat lelah dan panas dengan kostum ayamnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba terlintas bayangan Luhan? Aneh sekali, apalagi kalau diingat-ingat Kai dipertemukan dengan Luhan bukan karena Kris. Tapi karena jalanan inilah yang pertama kali mempertemukan mereka walau tanpa sengaja.

_'ahh ada apa ini? kenapa aku mengingatnya'_ monolog Kai dalam hati.

Namja tan ini melirik arloji yang ia kenakan, lagi-lagi ia menghela nafas. Segera berdiri menepuk jasnya guna menyingkirkan kelopak bunga indah itu. Inilah saatnya dia bekerja lagi, mengisi otak dengan segala bentuk informasi perusahaan, saham-saham dan apapun itu yang membuatnya muak.

Mobil silver ini segera melesat setelah Kai duduk diam dibangku belakang, pelayan sekaligus supir itu memberikan map yang berhubungan dengan materi pelajaran selanjutnya. Kai menerima dan melihat isinya sekilas. Belum cukupkah pelajaran saat kuliah dan harus ditambah dengan pelajaran ini?

"kenapa berhenti?" tanya Kai sambil pada pelayannya saat mobil itu tiba-tiba saja berhenti, sepertinya macet karena didepannya banyak orang bergerombol dan mobil-mobil juga mengantri untuk jalan perlahan.

"sepertinya ada kecelakaan tuan" jawab supir itu melirik kearah depan. Saat mobil didepannya mulai bergerak, mobil silver ini juga mengikuti perlahan. Kai kembali fokus dengan isi map itu. Namun ia sempat menoleh pada gerombolan orang-orang itu. Setelah jalanan cukup renggang Kai menyuruh supirnya untuk menepi.

Mau tak mau mobil menepi dan pelayan itu dibuat bingung karena Kai keluar begitu saja.

"tuan, anda mau kemana?" tanya Supir ikut keluar dan berdiri didekat mobil. Kai tak menggubris, ia justru berjalan kearah grombolan orang-orang dan masuk ketengah-tengah mereka.

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Luhan melangkah sedikit tak bersemangat, entahlah tiba-tiba saja moodnya buruk apalagi setelah pertemuan dengan bosnya. Huh, ada apa dengan perasaannya? Bukankah dia sudah berjanji akan membuang perasaan itu jauh-jauh? Bukankah sudah jelas waktu itu bosnya bilang kalau yang dia sukai itu adiknya?

"kau bodoh Luhan, seharusnya kau mencari orang lain" gerutu namja cantik ini pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tendangi kerikil kecil yang tersaji didepan matanya.

**Drrt_Drrt**

Luhan merogoh sakunya ogah-ogahan, melihat sebentar layar touchnya.

"ada apa Baekhyun-ah?" tanya Luhan, ia berdiri diujung jalan bersama pejalan kaki yang lain, menunggu lampu rambu lalu lintas berubah hijau.

"apa kau baik-baik saja hyung?" tanya Baekhyun dari seberang, Luhan lupa kalau temannya ini sangat mengerti tentangnya. Bahkan bukan hanya Baekhyun, Chanyeolpun juga sangat mengertinya.

"tentu, memangnya kenapa?" Luhan mendongak, mengecek apakah lampu jalan sudah berganti warna. Kembali menatap lurus kedepan karena masih ada beberapa detik lagi.

"ahh tidak-tidak hanya bertanya saja hehehe... Oh ya hyung, sepertinya besok kau perlu menciptakan menu baru, pelanggan sepertinya mulai bosan"

Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun membuat Luhan berpikir. Keningnya sedikit berkerut, mata menyipit dan bibir mengerucut khas orang memikirkan sesuatu. Benar juga, malam ini dia akan memasak dan membuat menu baru, siapa tau dengan memasak moodnya bisa naik.

Saat lampu sudah erganti hijau, Luhan segera berjalan karena dia ada dibarisan depan. Namun ia tak sadar kalau masih ada pengendara motor yang nekat melaju padahal sekarang giliran pejalan kaki.

"ahh benar juga Baek.. hmm nanti aku akan—ARGH!" pekik Luhan, ponselnya terbanting sedangkan sang empunya jatuh secara kasar dengan tangan tertindih tubuhnya sendiri.

"ugh.." ringis Luhan, ia berusaha duduk dari posisi telungkupnya. Kakinya juga lecet-lecet karena kebetulan ia menggunakan celana pendek. Orang-orang disana segera mengerubungi Luhan membuat jalanan macet, pengendara motor itu juga berhenti lalu mengambil ponsel Luhan.

"Luhan hyung?" namja cantik ini mendongak sambil meringis. Tangannya berdenyut hebat. Dihadapannya kini ada namja tan yang tadi dikenalkan Kris padanya.

"hyung, kau kenapa?" tanya Kai mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Luhan. Belum sempat Luhan menjawab, pengendara motor itu bertanya padanya dengan nada khawatir dan penuh perasaan bersalah.

"apa perlu kuantar kerumah sakit?" tanya pengendara itu sambil menyerahkan ponsel Luhan. Kai menerima ponsel itu karena tangan kiri Luhan masih menggenggam tangan kanannya sendiri.

"tidak usah, aku tidak apa-apa" tolak Luhan tersenyum meyakinkan.

"tapi sepertinya kau terluka. Dan—" ucapan orang itu terhenti karena Kai langsung mengangkat Luhan ala brydal. Luhan juga terkejut. Pengendara motor itu membungkuk dan terus meminta maaf pada Luhan walaupun Kai terus membawa tubuh mungil itu menjauh. Orang-orang yang tadinya menggerombol juga mulai bubar.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

"tuan?" pelayan yang sedari tadi menunggu Kai terkejut saat tuannya membawa seseorang dalam gendongan. Segera ia beralih membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kai. Setelahnya mobil itu pergi membelah jalanan yang mulai ramai.

"sshh pelan-pelan Kai, sakit" rintih Luhan saat namja tan ini memeriksa keadaan tangan Luhan. Kai tak menggubris dan tetap membolak-balik tangan mungil Luhan dengan wajah datar. Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"AKH! Sudah kubilang pelan-pelan Kai! Sakit! Hiks" Luhan berteriak saat Kai memijit-mijit pergelangan tangannya, bahkan Luhan sampai menangis. Ia tarik paksa tangannya dari Kai dan bergeser menjauh. Kai menghela nafas melihat pergelangan tangan Luhan membengkak dan membiru.

"hhh mianhe.." ujar Kai dengan nada penyesalannya, Luhan hanya melirik.

"bolehkah aku mengeceknya? Aku janji tak akan memijit-mijitnya lagi" lanjut Kai menatap Luhan, namja cantik ini sedikit ragu namun menjulurkan tangannya juga karena nada bicara Kai begitu lembut.

"uljima, sepertinya tangan hyung terkilir. Tuan Lee, kita kerumah sakit" suruh Kai pada supirnya. Luhan langsung menolak dengan alasan tak menyukai bau rumah sakit dan dia baik-baik saja.

"yakin seperti ini baik-baik saja?" Luhan meringis saat Kai menggerakan tangannya perlahan. Luhan hanya diam.

"yasudah, Tuan Lee kita kerumah dan panggil dokter Jung untuk memeriksa temanku"

"eh? t-tidak usah Kai.. ini pasti merepotkanmu"

"sudahlah hyung, tenang saja" Kai memberikan seulas senyum manisnya pada Luhan membuat namja cantik ini terdiam dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Kai terlihat begitu tampan dan manis menurutnya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Dokter Jung masih sibuk memeriksa tangan Luhan, mereka ada dikamar Kai. Pelayan pribadi Kai juga menunggu disana.

"nah Luhan-ssi.. sepertinya tanganmu terkilir cukup parah. Jangan kau gunakan untuk mengangkat benda-benda yang berat dulu" nasehat dokter muda itu sambil melilitkan kain dipergelangan tangan Luhan.

"tapi pekerjaanku sebagai koki, bagaimana aku bisa memasak kalau memegang wajan dan panci saja tidak boleh" jelas Luhan dengan wajah polosnya. Dokter itu tersenyum.

"lebih baik pikirkan tanganmu dulu, kau bisa mengambil cuti bukan?" Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Pelayan pribadi Kai mengantar dokter Jung keluar kamar, setelahnya dia kembali menghampiri Luhan.

"tuan.. apa anda ingin pulang sekarang?" tanya pria paruh baya itu sopan.

"eh? jangan memanggilku tuan. Paman panggil saja Luhan" jelas Luhan merasa tak enak dengan sebutan yang diberikan pria ini. Luhan tersenyum saat mendapat anggukan.

"oh ya paman, dimana Kai?" tanya Luhan. Pelayan itu bilang kalau tuan muda sedang mengikuti pelajaran dan berpesan kalau Luhan ingin pulang, maka dia harus mengantarnya.

"oh begitu.. aku akan menunggu Kai saja, aku belum sempat mengucapkan terimakasih"

Luhan ditinggal sendirian didalam kamar yang super mewah milik Kai, ia edarkan pandangannya dan terkagum-kagum dengan barang-barang didalam kamar itu. Sangat lengkap. Hampir 2 jam Luhan menunggu, ia mulai bosan. Akhirnya Luhan memilih duduk dilantai dekat ranjang big size. Ia taruh kepala dan tangannya diatas kasur sedangkan tubuhnya duduk dilantai, menghela nafas sebentar sampai lama-kelamaan mulai tertidur.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**Other Place**

Sehun mondar-mandir sambil menggerutu karena telponnya tak juga diangkat. Sebenarnya kemana Luhan? Kenapa tak memberi kabar? Ini juga sudah jam 00.12, lebih dari tengah malam namun hyungnya belum sampai rumah. Bahkan sejak beberapa jam yang lalu ia sudah hubungi ponsel kakaknya namun selalu gagal.

"ahh yoboseyo Chanyeol hyung" ucap Sehun, akhirnya mau tak mau ia telepon teman-teman Luhan. Trdengar sahutan dengan suara serak diseberang, maklumlah ini jam-jam orang tidur.

"kau tau kemana Luhan hyung pergi? Sampai sekarang Luhan hyung belum pulang" tanya Sehun, Chanyeol tak tau dan menyuruhnya menghubungi Baekhyun saja kemudian line telepon terputus. Baru saja dia akan mencari nama Baekhyun dikontaknya, pintu rumah sudah terlebih dulu diketuk.

Sehun segera beranjak, siapa tau itu Luhan.

"Luhan hyung dari mana sa—" ucapan Sehun terhenti dan berganti dengan tatapan tak suka.

"dimana kamar hyungmu" ucap Kai datar, saat ini Luhan tertidur digendongannya. Sehun segera masuk dan menunjukkan letak kamar Luhan, Kai membenarkan posisi Luhan yang ia gendong kemudian mengikuti langkah namja albino ini.

Setelah selesai membaringkan Luhan, Kai berjalan keluar kamar tanpa ekspresi. Sehun yang menyelimuti hyungnya mengernyit bingung.

"ada apa dengan Luhan hyung, kenapa tangannya seperti ini" ucap Sehun datar, ia menoleh kearah Kai.

"tertabrak motor.. dan juga maaf aku membuka dompet Luhan hyung sembarangan, aku hanya mencari KTP agar bisa mengantarkannya pulang" Kai berbalik dan menjelaskan. Sehun hanya diam, ia tatap Kai yang juga menatapnya. Tak ada tatapan tak suka disana, namun itu semua justru sulit diartikan.

"aku pulang" ujar Kai berbalik pergi, menuruni tangga. Sehun sadar dan mengikutinya sampai pintu depan.

Saat Kai sudah hampir masuk kedalam mobilnya, Sehun segera menahan.

"Kai-shi.. terimakasih" ucap Sehun sedikit membungkuk. Kai menoleh dan tersenyum simpul.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**SKIP TIME**

Luhan tetap bekerja walau tak memasak, dia bertukar tempat dengan Suho untuk sementara. Bahkan tadi pagi saja Sehun memarahinya karena Luhan nekat masuk, dan juga saat sampai ditoko dia mendapat omelan dari Baekhyun juga Kyungsoo. Kenapa dia bisa tertabrak? Kenapa dia tak hati-hati, apa dia tak melihat rambu lalu lintas, bla bla bla bla. Luhan sampai bosan mendengarnya, untung saja Chanyeol dan Suho tak secerewet uke mereka, yah paling tidak itu berlaku untuk SuDo karena ChanBaek belum resmi berpacaran.

Beberapa orang berpakaian jas brendit masuk ketoko itu, Luhan mengamati mereka lalu memilih tak menggubris orang-orang itu. Paling juga orang suruhan keluarga Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun.

"tuan muda Byun~ sepertinya ada yang mencarimu.." ucap Kyungsoo yang berdiri didekat kasir. Luhan geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun keluar dari dapur dengan wajah ditekuk dan mata mendelik tajam kearah namja bermata bulat itu. Dia menggerutu pelan, bahkan sempat memukul kepala Kyungsoo membuat sang empunya berteriak kesal. Kyungsoo segera membungkuk kearah pelanggan yang terasa terganggu.

Setelah orang-orang itu pergi, dengan membawa Baekhyun tentunya.. Chanyeol masuk menggunakan baju biasa, sepertinya baru pulang kuliah. Tatapan bingung sangat kentara dimatanya karena sempat berpapasan dengan Baekhyun.

"mau kemana si pendek itu?" tanya Chanyeol pada Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Langsung saja Chanyeol mendapatkan deathglare dari dua orang dihadapannya, ia sadar kalau kata 'pendek' sangat sensitif untuk orang-orang ini. Yah walaupun yang paling pendek itu si Kyungsoo.

"hehehe.." cengiran bodoh Chanyeol mulai keluar. Kyungsoo memukulnya dengan buku menu, Chanyeol langsung saja siap-siap berlari masuk keruang ganti sebelum suara seseorang membuat ketiga orang itu menoleh.

"oh Kai.."

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Oh My God ! INI APA? semakin ngayal aja nih cerita :3**

**Pasti capek ya bacanya? Saya juga capek nulis ini cerita.. apa berhenti aja yah? /dibakar/**

**Habis otak saya kadang isi kadang enggak, feel kadang ada tapi sering gak adanya *loh? :3**

**Hemm maap ya kalau mengecewakan, absurd, gak jelas dan sebagainya.. ini pikiran baru limit deh kayaknya.. mohon dimaklumi :3**

**maap juga kalo update.a kecepetan, aku cuma pengen cepet selesai aja ni cerita :3 **

**Makasih yang udah setia ngereview~ /kecup atu-atu.. nah lo/**

**Last, review egen?**

**Bow~**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**Life  
**

**gak tau harus ngasih judul apa..**

**yaoi, typo's, gak eyd**

**KAILU, KAIHUN and other cast**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Preview**

"_hehehe.." cengiran bodoh Chanyeol mulai keluar. Kyungsoo memukulnya dengan buku menu, Chanyeol langsung saja siap-siap berlari masuk keruang ganti sebelum suara seseorang membuat ketiga orang itu menoleh._

"_oh Kai.."_

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Luhan terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Ia berusaha melerai dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan Chanyeol sudah bersiap lari. Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang sudah berdiri diambang pintu, bahkan suara bel yang biasanya berbunyi setiap tamu datangpun tak didengarkan oleh tiga orang itu.

Namja tan ini tersenyum simpul saat mendengar kekehan Luhan, Luhan terlihat begitu bahagia dan cantik(?) dimatanya. Ah Kai apa yang kau pikirkan? Segera saja dia berdehem agar orang-orang itu sadar akan keberadaannya.

"Oh Kai.." Chanyeol menoleh saat mendengarnya, Kyungsoo menghentikan pukulannya dan Luhan hanya menatapnya. Kai menggembungkan pipinya lalu mengangguk sebagai respon, astaga apa namja datar ini baru saja melakukan aegyo?

"Kai, kau manis sekali kalau seperti itu.." ujar Luhan polos. Ia memperhatikan wajah itu lekat, Kai segera saja memasang tampang biasa dan cuek membuat Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"ada apa kemari?" tanya Chanyeol.

"aku ingin bertemu Luhan hyung" jawab Kai menoleh kearah Luhan. "hanya mengembalikan ini" lanjutnya menyodorkan ponsel Luhan yang kemarin masih dibawanya. Masih ingatkan kalau Kai yang menerima saat orang yang menabrak Luhan memberikan ponselnya?

"ohh gomawo" ujar Luhan tersenyum sangat manis. "maaf menggunakan tangan kiri hehehe"

* * *

**SKIP**

Luhan mentraktir Kai sebagai ucapan terimakasih, sekarang mereka ada disalah satu cafe, mereka duduk berhadapan. Saling diam dalam beberapa menit membuat suasana agak canggung. Kai sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan ini tapi tidak dengan Luhan, dia bukanlah orang yang menyukai kesunyian.

"mm Kai terimakasih untuk yang kemarin" akhirnya Luhan memulai pembicaraan. Kai menolehkan pemandangan dari jendela kearah namja cantik ini.

"kau sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali hyung" jawab Kai datar.

"benarkah hehehe.. habis kau baik sekali sih, terimakasih"

"sekali lagi mengatakan terimakasih, kutinggal kau disini" ancam Kai memutar bolamata, Luhan langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri. Sangat imut, tak bisa dipungkiri kalau Kai tersenyum dibuatnya. Melihat senyum itu, perlahan Luhan menurunkan tangannya kemudian nyengir sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Tak berapa lama akhirnya pesanan mereka datang. Luhan memesan bubble tea sedangkan Kai ekspresso. Setelah pelayan pergi suasana jadi diam lagi.

"oh ya hyung, maaf aku kemarin membuka dompetmu sembarangan" aku Kai sambil menyesap ekspreso nya. Luhan yang tadinya menyesap bubble tea dengan tenang tiba-tiba menghentikannya secara mendadak.

"k-kau membuka dompetku?" tanya Luhan, kenapa nada suaranya terdengar gugup.

"aku tak tau alamat rumahmu dan aku juga sudah berusaha membangunkanmu tapi tak bangun-bangun juga. Ya sudah aku membuka dompetmu mencari KTP" jelas Kai panjang lebar agar namja didepannya ini tak salah paham.

"t-tapi kau tidak—" Luhan menggantungkan ucapannya, sebenarnya Kai sudah tau apa yang dimaksud Luhan. Didalam dompet itu ada foto seseorang, awalnya Kai juga bingung kenapa ada foto itu didompet Luhan. Namun ia memilih mengabaikannya.

"tapi apa?" tanya Kai. Luhan langsung menggeleng dan tersenyum kikuk. Namja tan ini hanya ber-oh ria berpura-pura tak ada apa-apa.

Suara seorang wanita membuat Luhan dan Kai menoleh kearah panggung kecil yang ada didalam cafe itu. MC wanita itu berceloteh dengan teman laki-lakinya diatas panggung. Beberapa pengunjung juga berdatangan membuat cafe itu semakin ramai. Luhan dengan seksama mendengarkan ocehan yeoja itu, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan ada perform dicafe ini.

"baiklah.. siapa yang sudah tidak sabar melihat mereka?" tanya MC pada tamu dan mendapat respon teriakan. Cafe yang awalnya tenang kini mulai ramai dengan suara tepuk tangan.

"ohohoho sepertinya kalian semua sudah tidak sabar ya? baiklah ini dia mereka!" setelah MC itu turun beberapa anak muda naik keatas panggung kecil itu, lampu cafe juga dibuat remang. Suara musik mulai bersahutan.

Kai memperhatikan anak-anak itu, sepertinya dia kenal. Dan ya.. mereka anak-anak dance sekolahnya. Kalau ada anak dance disitu berarti ada adik Luhan juga. Kai terus memperhatikan mereka sampai akhirnya ia menemukan namja albino itu. Ada dibarisan terdepan, sepertinya dialah pemimpinnya.

"Sehunie!" Sehun yang ada diatas panggung dan juga Kai menoleh kearah sumber suara. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan yang excited melihat adiknya itu. Sehun terkejut karena disana ada Kai juga. Apa yang dua orang itu lakukan disini, pikirnya.

Seolah melakukan peregangan terlebih dahulu, anak-anak dance menggerakan tubuhnya perlahan. Hingga suara musik dipercepat gerakan mereka pun juga begitu. Riuh tepuk tangan dan juga teriakan kekaguman menggema diseluruh cafe. Luhanlah yang paling sering berteriak untuk Sehun, walaupun ia sering melihat adiknya berlatih dirumah tapi saat diatas panggung Sehun-nya terlihat begitu bersinar. Kai tak hentinya menatap intens setiap gerakan dan wajah Sehun. Sesekali Sehun juga melirik kearah dua orang ini.

"wooo berikan tepuk tangan untuk klub dance ini!" MC itu kembali naik keatas panggung saat Sehun dan teman-temannya membungkuk. Tepuk tangan semakin keras saja.

"baiklah.. sepertinya kalian lelah, silahkan istirahat" sang MC mempersilahkan mereka turun. Sehun langsung saja berjalan kearah Luhan dan Kai dengan nafas memburu. Bukan karena marah, hanya masih kelelahan saja.

"wahh Sehunie, kau tadi sangat keren. Hyung bangga padamu" Ucap Luhan sambil berdiri saat Sehun sudah sampai dimejanya. Ia usap peluh adiknya dan mengacak surainya sayang. Sehun tersenyum kearah Luhan.

"ayo duduk" Luhan bergeser dan menarik Sehun duduk disampingnya "minumlah" lanjutnya sambil menyodorkan bubble tea. Sehun berterimakasih dan meminum minuman kesukaannya sampai habis.

"apa kau ingin lagi? Sepertinya kau sangat haus eoh" goda Luhan menatap adiknya yang minum dengan brutal.

"menari seperti itu membuatku sangat lelah hyung.." ucap Sehun disela-sela minumnya. Ia juga mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah tangnnya mencari angin. Peluh masih setia membanjiri wajahnya.

"ini" HunHan menoleh kearah saputangan yang disodorkan Kai untuk Sehun. Sehun menatap saputangan dan pemiliknya bergantian. Kai menaik turunkan benda itu agar cepat diambil Sehun.

"bersihkan peluhmu itu, sangat menjijikkan" ujar Kai karena Sehun tak cepat-cepat meraih saputangan itu. Sehun mendengus kesal mendengarnya, segera ia ambil saputangan Kai dengan kasar.

"ck Sehun.. ambil dengan benar dan ucapkan terimakasih pada Kai" suruh Luhan pada adiknya. Sehun menatapnya seakan merengek kalau dia tak mau, akhirnya Luhan memberikan deathglare-nya walaupun itu terlihat imut dimata Sehun. Bahkannya bukan merasa takut tapi Sehun justru ingin mencubit pipi hyungnya.

"hhh baiklah, terimakasih" ucap Sehun dengan nada malasnya. Luhan geleng-geleng kepala.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Sehun dan Luhan sudah sampai dirumahnya, tentu Kai lah yang mengantar mereka. Luhan ada diruang tengah karena tiba-tiba Baekhyun datang dengan wajah kesalnya, mereka mengobrol disana. Sedangkan Sehun memilih masuk kekamar, rasa lelah masih menggerogotinya.

Namja albino ini merebahkan diri diatas kasur queen sizenya. Ia tatap langit-langit kamarnya, setelahnya dia rogoh sakunya mengambil ponsel berniat mengecek adakah panggilan maupun pesan masuk. Benar saja ada beberapa pesan dari orang yang ia anggap bodoh, membukanya dan berdecih. Fokusnya beralih pada benda yang ikut keluar saat ia merogoh sakunya, sebuah saputangan. Sehun mengangkat benda itu dan mengamatinya, wajah pemilik benda itu terlintas diotaknya membuat Sehun menggeleng cepat.

"apa-apaan aku memikirkannya" monoloh Sehun, ia segera duduk dari posisi berbaring. Mengambil ponsel membalas pesan dari orang 'bodoh' itu dengan malas. Setelahnya ia melepas kaus yang sedikit basah dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Membawa saputangan Kai juga dan memasukkannya keranjang pakaian kotor.

Sehun sudah selesai dengan acara bersih-bersihnya, dia merasa sangat lapar sekarang. Keluar kamar dan menuju dapur adalah tujuan utamanya, tapi saat sampai disana tak ada makanan sama sekali dan membuatnya mencari sosok Luhan yang saat ini sangat dibutuhkan. Luhan sendiri masih mengobrol atau lebih tepatnya menenangkan Baekhyun yang marah-marah tak jelas diruang tengah, bahkan Sehun sempat mendengar beberapa kali teriakan fristasi namja bereyeliner itu.

"hyung, kau tidak memasak" ujar Sehun duduk disamping Luhan, ia senderkan tubuhnya disenderan sofa. Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun.

"kau lapar? Baiklah, hyung akan memasak untukmu dan juga Baekhyun agar dia sedikit tenang" Luhan beralih lagi pada Baekhyun yang melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Setelahnya Luhan menghilang dibaluk pintu dapur.

Sehun menegakkan cara duduknya, meraih remote tv yang ada diatas meja. Ia lirik namja disebelahnya dan memutuskan bertanya.

"kau kenapa hyung?" Baekhyun menoleh dengan tatapan tajam. Sehun mengernyit dibuatnya, apa dia salah berbicara? Atau mungkin dia salah memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"bukan urusanmu" jawab Baekhyun ketus. Sehun menggedikkan bahunya, memilih menyalakan tv daripada berurusan dengan makhluk mungil yang bisa saja berubah buas saat marah.

"LUHAN HYUNGG! AKU TIDAK MAU DIJODOHKAN!" teriak Baekhyun keras membuat Sehun langsung menutup kedua telinganya dan menatap geram kearah Baekhyun. Sedangkan Luhan yang ada didapur sedikit tersentak, ia menghela nafas maklum.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**SKIP TIME**

Semakin hari, semakin sering saja Kai datang ketoko ini. Toko dimana Luhan bekerja. Bahkan namja tan ini juga mengajak guru privatnya kesana saat ada pelajaran khusus. Bukan tanpa alasan namja tan ini memilih toko sederhana namun tenang sebagai tempatnya belajar, ia hanya ingin. Entahlah, dia juga sering menggunakan tempat dimana Sehun sering gunakan saat berkunjung kesana. Duduk disisi samping toko yang langsung berhadapan dengan dapur, tentu setelah mendapatkan ijin dari pemilik sah—Sehun—dan juga bantuan 'pelayan' disana dengan alasan agar lebih tenang. Sehun sempat protes namun luluh juga. Sesekali saat pelajaran berlangsung, Kai melirik Luhan yang sibuk memasak.. begitupun Luhan, ia akan tersenyum untuk menyapanya. Bahkan Kai juga sering tersenyum dan menjadi lebih bersahabat dengan Sehun belakangan ini.

"ekhem.. yang lirik-lirikan" tiba-tiba Suho berdiri dibelakang Luhan dan menggodanya membuat Luhan memekik tertahan karena kaget. Wajahnya memerah karena godaan Suho.

"a-apa yang kau maksud Suho-ah" Luhan berpura-pura sibuk lagi dengan masakannya. Suho menyeringai, tadinya ia ingin membantu Luhan memasak karena toko lumayan ramai hari ini. Tapi setelah masuk kedapur, tak sengaja ia lihat Kai dan Luhan yang saling melirik dan sesekali melemparkan senyum. Otak jahilnya muncul begitu saja.

"kau menyukai Kai ya hyung" tanya Suho dibuat sepolos mungkin. Namun hatinya bersorak senang saat menyadari kalau Luhan salah tingkah.

"t-tidak siapa bilang" Luhan menunduk namun tangannya masih berkutat dengan alat-alat dapur itu. Bahkan dia tak menyadari sesuatu.

"ck tidak usah gugup hyung. Aku tau kau salah tingkah, tapi apa kau mau meracuni pelanggan memasukkan garam sebanyak itu" ujar Suho cuek dan mengambil wadah garam yang dipegang Luhan. Ia naik turunkan alisnya berniat menggoda.

"yak! Suho!" teriak Luhan geram bercampur malu, wajahnya memerah padam. Suho langsung saja lari keluar dengan kikikannya. Luhan menggerutu sambil menangkup kedua pipinya, ia beralih lagi menatap kearah Kai yang masih duduk disana. Namun hatinya mencelos, semburat merah dipipinya menghilang begitu saja. Hatinya yang tadi berdebar tak karuan kini merasa sangat takut. Ia lihat Kai duduk berdua dengan Sehun. Memang mereka saling diam tapi Luhan takut kalau perasaannya kali ini salah lagi.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Memang Luhan akui kalau dia mulai menyukai namja tan itu, mereka juga sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kai juga sering mengajaknya sekedar jalan-jalan ditempat yang katanya pertama kali dia melihat Luhan. Kai bilang kalau pertama kali melihat Luhan itu sedang memakai kostum ayamnya, Luhan sering kesal karena Kai mengejeknya terlihat seperti ayam sungguhan. Namja cantik ini sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan perasaannya pada Kris. Bahkan foto yang beberapa tahun selalu ada didalam dompetnya itu juga sudah ia ganti dengan fotonya bersama Kai beberapa hari yang lalu. Memang mereka belum ada hubungan yang special tapi apa salah kalau ia takut saat Kai berlaku seperti namja tinggi itu?

Dulu saat ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Kris, entah dapat ketegaan dari mana karena namja itu justru bilang kalau yang disukainya itu Sehun bukan Luhan. Luhan awalnya terkejut begitupun Sehun karena saat itu mereka tengah makan bertiga. Suasana menjadi canggung karena Sehun juga tak mengatakan apapun. Kalau bisa diflashback, sebenarnya dulu Sehun juga memiliki perasaan tersendiri pada Kris. Jadi saat Kris mengatakan kalau yang disukainya itu dia, Sehun merasa sangat senang. Namun ia juga tak tega melihat hyungnya yang terdiam dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Luhan tetap tersenyum walau simpul, Sehun tau kalau kakaknya itu sakit hati tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia tak menolak perkataan Kris yang menyukainya namun juga tak membalas. Justru itu yang membuat Luhan semakin sakit hati. Bahkan Sehun dan Kris sesekali bermesraan dihadapan Luhan. Luhan memilih merelakan dan memendam perasaannya sendiri. Apa Sehun egois? Ya waktu itu dia memang egois. Lalu bagaimana perasaan Sehun saat ini? Apa dia masih menyukai Kris? Tidak, kini dia hanya menganggap Kris sebagai figur kakaknya walaupun Kris masih mengaku kalau dia tetap mencintai Sehun.

Luhan sangat takut kalau kejadian terulang lagi, apa Kai juga akan menyukai adiknya? Apa tidak ada seorangpun yang mau membalas perasaannya? Luhan takut memikirkan hal itu.

"astaga hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan? Masakanmu gosong seperti ini!" pekikan itu menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya. Dan benar saja masakannya gosong dan mengeluarkan banyak asap, segera dia matikan kompor dan membawa wajan itu ketempat cucian. Luhan menghela nafas.

"hyung, kau tadi melamun?" Luhan menoleh kebelakang, ada Baekhyun disana. Maih menggunakan baju biasa. Luhan melangkah pelan mendekatinya, ia lirik Kai dan Sehun yang masih duduk berdua. Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Luhan, ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan Luhan. Kalau kalian bertanya kenapa Baekhyun bisa tau? Karena Baekhyun lah yang selama ini menyemangati Luhan. Dan juga jangan lupakan Chanyeol yang membantu Baekhyun. Jadi dua orang itu mengerti perasaan Luhan.

Awalnya Baekhyun pergi kedapur berniat memberitahu Luhan siapa yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Namun saat masuk is mencium bau aneh dan melihat Luhan melamun didepan masakan gosongnya.

"sudahlah hyung.." Baekhyun merangkul Luhan yang menunduk. Ia ajak Luhan keluar dan menyuruh Suho menggantikan posisinya. Tak sadarkah kalau sedari tadi Kai memperhatikan Luhan? Luhan yang salah tingkah saat digoda Suho lalu berakhir dengan melamun sambil terus menatapnya walau tatapan itu terkesan kosong.

"hyung, jangan terlalu dipirkan.. aku tau Kai tak akan seperti itu" ucap Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan. Sekarang mereka duduk diruang ganti. Baekhyun memasukkan tasnya kedalam loker dan mengambil baju pelayan toko yang ada didalamnya. Luhan sendiri duduk dibangku panjang yang tersedia.

"memangnya Kai kenapa" Luhan masih berusaha menutupi perasaannya, Baekhyun menoleh mendengar jawaban itu. Segera ia melepas kaos nya dan mengganti dengan baju yang tadi diambilnya. Kemudian tangannya terulur mengambil sepatu kets yang ada didalamnya, duduk disamping Luhan yang meatap lurus kearah loker didepannya.

"sudahlah hyung, aku tau kau menyukainya" Baekhyun mengucapkan hal itu sambil memakai sepatunya, sesekali ia menoleh keraha Luhan yang juga menoleh kearahnya. Luhan memberikan tatapan bingung.

"hhh aku memang mulai memiliki perasaan lain padanya Baek, tapi aku takut kalau akan seperti dulu. Apalagi dia lebih muda dariku" ujar Luhan akhirnya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Luhan.

"hyung, sudah kubilang kan kalau Kai tak mungkin seperti Kris si bos sialan itu" Luhan sedikit tak terima Kris dijelek-jelekan didepan matanya. Baekhyun yang sadar segera nyengir dan memberikan V sign nya. Luhan memutar bolamata malas.

"dari mana kau yakin kalaun Kai tidak seperti bos sialan itu" apa-apaan ini? bukankah Luhan tadi merasa tak terima, tapi kenapa sekarang..

"hahaha aku juga tak tau hyung. Tapi daripada kau terus merasakan sakit karena Kris dan Sehun, bukankah lebih baik memulai dengan yang baru eum?" Baekhyun terlihat dewasa saat ini, oh benarkah? tapi melihat tatapan menggoda dari namja bereyeliner itu membuat Luhan membuang jauh-jauh pikiranya tentang Baekhyun yang dewasa.

"yak! jangan menggodaku" pekik Luhan. Baekhyun tertawa dan menggedikkan bahunya, Luhan cemberut membuat Baekhyun kembali terkekeh.

"oh ya hyung, bukankah kau tak suka kalau aku menjelek-jelekkan Kris hyung didepanmu. Tapi kenapa kau tadi juga menyebutnya-"

"Bos sialan" ucapan Baekhyun dipotong cepat oleh Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"hmm entahlah, mungkin sekali-kali menyebutnya seperti itu berguna bagi kesehatan hatiku"

Mereka terdiam sesaat.

"hahahaha/hahahaha" dan tawa itu berhasil keluar bersamaan. Luhan mengusak rambut Baekhyun seperti adiknya sendiri.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Kai masih mengamati Luhan yang dirangkul Baekhyun sampai keduanya menghilang digantikan dengan Suho. Sehun masih duduk dihadapannya dalam diam. Sebenarnya mereka tak ada niatan duduk berdua, hanya saja saat pelajaran privat Kai sudah selesai ia tak berniat pergi, ia masih ingin melihat Luhan memasak dengan wajah imutnya. Anggaplah Kai bodoh. Lalu Sehun tiba-tiba datang dan duduk dihadapannya, mereka saling diam. Sehun memang tak memilih meja lain karena setiap kemari dia hanya menggunakan meja disisi samping ini.

"yo Kai" Kai menoleh saat seseorang memanggilnya. Ia sudah hafal betul suara siapa ini. Ia hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban.

"ada namja albino ini juga" Sehun mendecih saat Tao mengatakan hal itu. Masih mending dia albino dan terkesan tampan, karena memang dia tampan. Daripada Tao simanusia tiang yang tak lebih dibanding sesosok panda menjijikkan dimatanya.

"kalian duduk berdua disini? Apa kalian berkancan?" tuduh Tao. Kai memutar bolamata malas begitupun Sehun.

"Kim Jong In" panggil Sehun lurus dan tegas membuat Kai mengernyit bingung. Tak biasanya Sehun memanggilnya seperti itu, bukankah biasanya anak ini akan memanggilnya hitam. Tao juga menatap Sehun heran.

"hmm" jawab Kai seadanya.

"Apa kau menyukai Luhan hyung"

"mwo?"

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Fiuh akhirnya chapter 6 selesai juga.. apakah membosankan? /iya/ baiklah aku tau dan aku minta maaf kalo cerita.a kependekan...**

**lagi kismin inspirasi ini..  
**

**Kayaknya udah gak ada yang minat baca epep ini lagi yah? Yaudah deh.. aku tau kalau epep ini abal + gaje abis :3**

**Hhh udah ah cuap-cuapnya.. aku mau lari kepelukan Luhan dulu /eh?/**

**Mind to review again?**

**Bow~**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**Life  
**

**gak tau harus ngasih judul apa..**

**yaoi, typo's, gak eyd**

**KAILU, KAIHUN and other cast**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Preview**

"_Apa kau menyukai Luhan hyung"_

"_mwo?"_

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Kai terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang dilemparkan Sehun. Seperti Sehun tengah melempar bola tepat diwajahnya. Kai bingung harus menjawab apa, namun sebisa mungkin ia pasang wajah tenangnya. Sehun menunggu jawaban sambil menyender kekursi. Memang khusus untuk tempat ini—sisi samping toko— menggunakan meja serta kursi, tidak lesehan seperti didalam toko.

"kulihat sejak tadi kau memperhatikan hyungku" ujar Sehun cuek, ia lipat kedua tangannya didada. Menunggu apakah namja tan itu akan menjawab 'iya' atau 'tidak' atau—

"Tao apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kai mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tatap sepupunya yang sudah duduk diantara dua orang ini. Yeah, Sehun tau.. bukannya menjawab 'iya' atau 'tidak' tapi Kai justru menghindari pertanyaannya. Sehun memutar bolamata malas lalu memperhatikan meja dalam diam. Apa-apaan pria didepannya ini? menyukai hyungnya tapi tak mau mengaku? oh ayolah, Sehun hanya ingin kejelasan untuk jaga-jaga kalau—ah sudahlah—Sehun tak mau mengingatnya. Ia masih merasa bersalah pada Luhan.

Suara rengekan Tao membuat Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya, ia beralih pada dua makhluk hitam itu. Sepertinya Tao tengah merengek agar Kai mau mempertemukannya dengan Kris. Diam-diam Sehun menoleh sekedar melihat Luhan yang pastinya tengah memasak, namun disana hanya ada Suho. Kemana Luhan hyung? apa dia punya urusan lain?

"iya! oke-oke! tapi berhentilah merengek, menjijikkan" ketus Kai membuat fokus Sehun kembali pada mereka. Tao senyum 5 jari ala Chanyeol, jangan lupakan kalau Chanyeol itu salah satu teman Tao makanya dia bisa tersenyum seperti itu. Kai mulai merogoh ponsel yang ia taruh disaku jasnya, menghubungi seseorang yang Sehun yakini adalah Kris si namja 'bodoh' menurutnya.

"kau menyukai Kris hyung?" entah kenapa mulut Sehun tak bisa berfungsi seperti biasanya, kenapa hari ini dia selalu mempertanyakan apakah kau menyukai ini? kau menyukai itu? ada apa denganmu Sehun? kenapa kau tak bertanya adakah diantara semua ini yang menyukaimu? tentu ada, bahkan kau akan mendapatkan yang tak pernah kau pikirkan. Tunggu saja.

"memangnya kenapa? apa urusannya denganmu" cibir Tao, ia mendelik menatap Sehun yang menatapnya malas. Segera saja Sehun menggedikkan bahunya cuek. Kai sendiri kini sudah beralih menatap sosok Luhan yang berjalan kearah mereka.

"hai, ternyata kalian berkumpul disini? uhh adikku semakin dekat saja dengan Kai dan Tao" ujar Luhan mengusak rambut Sehun membuat sang empunya memegang tangan Luhan agar menghentikan acara—mari merusak rambut Sehun—Luhan tersenyum maklum. Memang setelah berbicara dengan Baekhyun, ia memutuskan menemui mereka, atas usul Baekhyun tentunya.

"apa kalian lapar?" tanya Luhan menatap satu persatu 'pelanggan' toko ini. Namja cantik ini tersenyum dengan manisnya membuat jantung salah satu dari tiga orang itu berdetak lebih cepat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai, bahkan Sehun melirik saat merasakan gelagat aneh.

"iya" akhirnya Sehun angkat bicara.

"baiklah.. hyung akan buatkan makanan untuk kalian" Luhan mulai beranjak dan Kai mengikutinya. Sehun Tao menatap Kai bingung, mereka lihat kalau Kai dan Luhan sempat mengobrol dan sepertinya Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan dengan senyuman bahagia. Kai tersenyum lalu berbalik kemeja, segera memasang wajah biasa lagi ketika sadar diperhatikan.

"kau tadi membicarakan apa?" bisik Tao menyenggol lengan Kai.

"bukan urusanmu"

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Luhan sudah kembali kedapurnya, saat masuk ketoko ia tangkup kedua pipinya yang memerah. Namja cantik ini terus saja senyum-senyum sendiri membuat Baekhyun terus menggodanya. Luhan berjalan dan membungkuk menyapa beberapa ahjumma pelanggan setia toko itu, tak lupa senyum yang menyiratkan penuh kebahagiaan.

"_eum Luhan hyung, apa kau nanti mau kuantar pulang? Aku akan menjemputmu, kalau perlu akan menunggumu.. lalu kita akan jalan-jalan, bagaimana?"_

Kalimat itu sukses membuat Luhan selalu tersenyum, apalagi dia mengiyakan ajakan Kai. Membayangkan kalau dia akan dijemput bahkan ditunggu saja sudah membuatnya senang, apalagi Kai bilang mereka akan jalan-jalan. Luhan tak berani membayangkannya takut kalau akan berteriak. Apa Luhan berlebihan? Biarkan saja.

Luhan mengambil wajan kosong dan memasak disamping Suho yang saat ini sibuk membuat mie. Suho menoleh sebentar dan mengernyit karena Luhan senyum-senyum tak jelas.

"ekhem.. senyum-senyum sendiri, hyung sakit ya?" goda Suho sukses membuat Luhan meliriknya sinis. Suho nyengir lebar, memilih melanjutkan membuat mie daripada mendapat amukan Luhan?

"Suho-ah" panggil Luhan, dia masih fokus dengan masakannya begitupun Suho yang bergumam sebagai jawaban.

"apa saat perasaanmu terbalaskan, rasanya sangat menyenangkan?" Suho menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dia paham apa yang Luhan bicarakan. Lagi-lagi namja berwajah damai ini hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban. Luhan ber-oh ria. Berbalik sebentar dan menyender menunggu ayam yang ia goreng berubah warna.

"lalu, kalau seandainya orang itu menyatakan perasaannya. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Luhan memaju mundurkan kakinya, ia tatap lantai dingin dapur ini. Suho sudah selesai dengan mie-nya, ia ambil piring dan menaruhnya dekat tempat Luhan menyender.

"yah terima saja, bukankah kalian memang saling menyukai" ujar Suho enteng sambil menuangkan mie itu sedikit demi sedikit. Luhan menoleh ikut memperhatikan mie yang kini siap-siap untuk dihias Suho. Suho berjalan kearah tempat cucian dan menaruh pancinya disana, Luhan terus memperhatikan.

"tapi.." ucapan Luhan terdengar ragu membuat Suho menoleh. Setelah mencuci tangannya, namja berwajah damai ini mengambil beberapa kotak berisi potongan kecil sayuran yang akan ia gunakan untuk menghias mie buatannya.

"tapi apa?" kini Suho sudah berdiri didekat Luhan, ia tatap sejenak Luhan yang menunduk.

"tapi bagaimana kalau kau tak yakin?" Luhan menoleh, mereka saling tatap.

"hyung, lebih baik kau urusi ayammu dulu.. daripada gosong" ujar Suho melenceng dari pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya. Luhan menepuk keningnya sendiri membuat Suho terkekeh kecil. Luhan mulai sibuk lagi dengan masakannya, begitupun Suho.

Mereka terus mengobrol tanpa menatap lawan bicara. Suho menaburkan bawang goreng sebagai pemanis, ia tersenyum puas. Segera ia melangkah dengan santai dan membunyikan bel pertanda pesanan siap. Baekhyun datang dan mengambil pesanan itu, sempat tersenyum karena Luhan masih saja mengobrol dengan Suho walaupun tangannya fokus pada masakan.

"jadi hyung tak yakin dengan perasaan hyung sendiri?" ucap Suho, ia bawakan piring untuk Luhan karena ayam gorengnya sudah ditiriskan. Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"memangnya kenapa tak yakin?"

"aku takut kalau perasaanku pada seseorang belum benar-benar hilang. Tapi aku lelah terus mengharapkannya dan sekarang aku ingin membuka perasaanku untuk orang lain" jelas Luhan, ia sudah menata ayam-ayam itu diatas piring. Suho hanya menatapnya.

"kau harus yakin dengan perasaanmu hyung, kalau kau tak menghilangkan rasa cinta dari orang yang selalu kau tunggu itu kan kasihan orang yang sekarang. Mungkin orang yang sekarang itu benar-benar menyukaimu" nasehat Suho, Luhan tersenyum kecil. Bahkan dia juga tak yakin bagaimana perasaan Kai terhadapnya, tapi apa salahnya mencoba.

"hhh baiklah.. terimakasih Suho-ah, aku akan mengantarkan makanan ini dulu" ujar Luhan tak lupa dengan mata rusanya yang ikut tersenyum. Suho mengangguk.

Luhan keluar dari dapur dengan tangan membawa nampan penuh dengan ayam goreng. Juga ada beberapa minuman disana. Ia lihat Chanyeol sudah datang bahkan mengobrol dengan Baekhyun, tumben mereka tak bertengkar? BaekYeol menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum, Luhan membalasnya.

"tumben kau sudah datang? Dan tak bertengkar dengan Baekhyun" ucap Luhan saat tiba disamping mereka. BaekYeol nyengir lebar.

"Luhan hyung, kau mau kemana? Kenapa membawa makanan sebanyak itu?" tanya Chanyeol menatap nampan ditangan Luhan yang sepertinya sangat berat.

"aku akan mengantarkannya untuk 'pelanggan' spesial toko ini" jawab Luhan, BaekYeol mengangguk mengerti.

"ah tunggu" suruh Chanyeol membuat dua namja mungil ini mengernyit bingung. Ia segera menyambar nampan yang dibawa Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo baru saja mengantarkan makanan kemeja pelanggan. Namja bermata bulat ini mengikuti Chanyeol dan berdiri disamping Baekhyun.

"biar aku bantu hehehe. Baek, pindahkan minuman itu kesini" Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun membantunya memindahkan minuman dari nampan Luhan kenampan yang dibawanya. Luhan berterimakasih. Mereka segera melangkah menuju halaman samping toko.

"oh iya, bos kesini loh. Dia ada dihalaman samping" ucapan itu membuat langkah Luhan langsung berhenti. Chanyeol juga berhenti mendadak, untung saja minumannya tak tumpah. BaekYeol menatap punggung Luhan. Kyungsoo bingung melihatnya, apa ia salah mengucapkan sesuatu?

"Luhan hyung, biar aku saja yang mengantar" Baekhyun menawarkan diri. Luhan menoleh, ia menolak dengan senyuman terpaksa. Setelahnya dua orang ini benar-benar keluar dari dalam toko.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Dimeja itu ada 4 namja yang duduk berhadapan. Kris disamping Sehun, Tao disamping Kai. Mereka mengobrol dan tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya hanya dua orang yang tersenyum. Kris tersenyum dengan ocehannya sendiri, Tao tersenyum karena memperhatikan wajah Kris. Sehun dan Kai? Jangan tanya, mereka terus memasang tampang tak peduli. Bahkan saat Kris mengusak dan mendekat kearah Sehun, namja albino ini langsung menatapnya tajam.

Sehun mulai muak dengan perilaku Kris, dia tak suka. Apalagi sekarang Kris merangkulnya posesif, apa-apaan orang ini? Ingin membuat Sehun marah rupanya.

"mwo?" tanya Kris sok polos pada Sehun. Tak sadarkah kalau bukan hanya Sehun yang kesal. Ingat, masih ada Tao disana. Manusia panda ini mendengus kesal. Kai memainkan ponselnya cuek, segera meletakkan tangannya diatas meja saat Luhan dan Chanyeol datang.

"hyung! Sudah kubilang lepaskan!" marah Sehun sambil menghempaskan tangan itu kasar karena Luhan menatap Kris sendu. Luhan beralih menatap Sehun seakan berkata—kau tak perlu melakukannya, tidak apa-apa—namun Sehun justru membalas dengan tatapan—aku tau hyung, maafkan aku—. Luhan tersenyum dan bersiap meletakkan makanan itu sampai...

"ayo kita pergi" baik Kai maupun Luhan sama-sama terkejut karena Sehun berdiri sambil menggenggam tangan Kai. Luhan berusaha menenangkan perasaannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas melihat tindakan bodoh Sehun. Bagaimanapun Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Suho sudah tau dengan hubungan Kai dan Luhan.. yah walaupun tak begitu dekat, tapi mereka tau kalau dua orang ini saling memendam perasaan.

"kau mau kemana Sehunie?" tanya Kris mencekal tangan namja albino itu. Luhan mengambil nafas dan membuangnya perlahan. Ia letakkan makanan itu.

"ini makanan yang khusus kubuatkan untuk kalian, kalau Kai dan Sehun akan pergi berarti Kris dan Tao harus menghabiskan semuanya. Aku tak suka kalau ada yang membuang-buang makanan. Selamat menikmati" ucap Luhan tersenyum manis yang terlihat dipaksakan. Ia segera berlalu tak menyadari Kai menatapnya sendu. Sehun yang menghempaskan tangan Kris kasar dan menyeret Kai pergi.

Chanyeol segera meletakkan minumannya, ia tak habis pikir. Kenapa mereka suka sekali mempermainkan perasaan Luhan.

"sepertinya kalian sangat menikmati ini eum? Kuharap tak ada yang menyakitinya lagi.. yah itupun kalau kalian masih merasa kasihan padanya" gumam Chanyeol namun terdengar jelas ditelinga Kris. Kris menghela nafas pasrah, kenapa serumit ini?

Chanyeol segera pergi meninggalkan dua orang itu. Awalnya hanya keheningan yang ada diantara Tao dan Kris sampai akhirnya Kris angkat bicara dan suasana mulai menghangat.

Luhan berjalan dengan langkah biasa namun tangannya menggenggam nampan itu kuat-kuat. Saat masuk kedalam, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masih sibuk mengantarkan makanan ataupun mengambil piring kosong dari meja. Baekhyun sempat menoleh dan memandang Luhan sampai hilang dibalik pintu dapur. Setelahnya ia menoleh lagi karena Chanyeol kini membantunya memberesi piring kotor yang ada dihadapannya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Namja cantik ini terkejut saat sepasang tangan melingkari perutnya, ia merasa geli. Apalagi hembusan nafas yang menggelitiki lehernya saat sang empunya berbisik membuat Luhan tak fokus memasak.

"YAK! Byun Baekhyun! Hentikan perilakumu itu, geli tau" Luhan menggeliat berusaha melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun. Namja bereyeliner itu justru tersenyum jahil dan mengetatkan pelukannya. Ia gesekkan hidungnya pada leher Luhan sampai akhirnya Luhan berbalik dan mendorong tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkekeh geli melihat Luhan bersungut-sungut.

"kkkk~ wajahmu lucu hyung" ejek Baekhyun

"dasar" umpat Luhan sambil menjitak kepala Baekhyun membuat sang empunya meringis dan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Luhan berbalik dan kembali fokus dengan masakannya.

"hyung.."

"hmm"

"apa kau sedih? Apa kau merasa kalau—" ucapan Baekhyun terpotong karena Luhan berdehem, tak mau membicarakan masalah ini. Baekhyun melangkah maju dan kembali melingkarkan tangannya keperut Luhan, meletakkan dagunya pada bahu Luhan. Ia peluk Luhan menenangkan tanpa ada niatan membuat hyung-nya kegelian.

"jangan terlalu dipikirkan, aku yakin itu tak akan terulang" ucap Baekhyun. Luhan tersenyum kecil, apa Baekhyun berusaha menghiburnya? Luhan sangat berterimakasih.

"sekarang lepaskan pelukanmu, kalau ada yang lihat bagaimana?" Luhan masih sibuk mengaduk-aduk masakannya. Baekhyun menggeleng, ia justru membawa tubuh Luhan kekanan dan kekiri perlahan membuat Luhan memutar bolamata malas.

"bagaimana bisa aku memasak kalau kau mengajakku berdansa eoh?" cibir Luhan, Baekhyun terkekeh.

"ekhem.." suara besar itu membuat Baekhyun langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan mundur beberapa langkah. Ia menunduk, Luhan mengernyit dan menoleh. Kenapa Baekhyun berlaku layaknya pacar yang ketahuan selingkuh padahal Chanyeol hanya berdehem. Kini Chanyeol sudah berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun.

"jadi kau mau selingkuh padahal kita belum sempat bertunangan?" ujar Chanyeol, Baekhyun semakin menunduk. Luhan segera berbalik setelah mengecilkan api kompor, ia mengernyit bingung dengan ucapan manusia tiang itu. Bertunangan?

"b-bukan begitu Yeolli.. aku hanya berusaha menghibur Luhan hyung kok" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan puppy eyesnya. Yeolli? Kenapa Baekhyun memakai panggilan itu? biasanyakan..

"tunggu-tunggu.. sebenarnya ada apa? bertunangan? Yeolli?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah bodohnya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sekilas, dan ide jahil muncul diotaknya.

"yah, aku dan Baekhyun dijodohkan..."

"jinjja? Woaahh Chukhae !" heboh Luhan.

"...rencananya kami akan segera bertunangan, tapi sepertinya tidak jadi karena yang Baekhyun sukai itu Luhan hyung" Chanyeol berpura-pura kecewa dan berbalik berniat pergi.

**GREB**

"jangan, jangan Yeolli.. aku tidak menyukai Luhan hyung sungguh" Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang, membenamkan kepalanya pada punggung tegap milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun yang mendongak menatapnya penuh harap.

"kau yakin?" Baekhyun dengan cepat mengangguk dan tersenyum meyakinkan. Chanyeol terkekeh geli lalu mencubit hidung Baekhyun.

"aku hanya bercanda" kekeh Chanyeol, senyum Baekhyun luntur berubah dengan tatapan membunuh. Chanyeol perlahan mundur dan berlari saat Baekhyun berteriak dengan suara 5 oktaf nya lalu mengejar manusia tiang itu.

Luhan geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya. Bukankah mereka sungguh manis? Kenapa Luhan dikelilingi oleh pasangan-pasangan seperti ini? Membuatnya iri saja. Kapan dia akan memiliki pasangan yang selalu akur dan bahagia seperti SuDo? Atau mamiliki pasangan yang selalu bertengkar namun saling menyayangi seperti BaekYeol? Hhh sepertinya itu hanya harapanmu saja Lu.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Kai bingung karena Sehun mengajaknya kekampus padahal ini sudah sore. Memang sih kampus tidak terlalu sepi karena sampai malampun masih akan ada mahasiswa yang belajar disini, tergantung mereka mengambil kelas apa. Namja tan ini mengikuti Sehun yang berjalan didepannya dan berakhir diruangan ini, ruang dance.

"untuk apa kau membawaku kemari?" tanya Kai saat Sehun mulai memutar musik dari ponselnya. Bahkan Kai masih merasa tak enak dengan Luhan, entahlah perasaannya tak enak saja untuk hari ini. Apalagi untuk beberapa jam setelah ini.

"daripada kita disana dan mengganggu Tao juga Kris hyung" jawab Sehun datar, ia mulai meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya sebagai pemanasan. Kai memilih duduk menyender pada dinding.

"ikutlah menari" ajak Sehun tanpa menoleh kearah Kai, namun dia melihat melalui pantulan kaca besar yang ada dihadapannya.

"aku tak bisa menari, asal kau mau mengajari saja" Kai acuh tak acuh menjawabnya. Ia mengirim pesan untuk seseorang.

'_hyung, aku akan tetap menjemputmu.. dan kita akan jalan-jalan setelahnya. Tunggu aku' _kurang lebih pesan itulah yang ia tulis untuk Luhan.

"baiklah ayo, aku akan mengajarimu" Sehun lagi-lagi langsung menarik tangan Kai membuat sang empunya terkejut. Apa Sehun tak pernah meminta ijin dulu?

Dua orang ini mulai menari setelah Sehun mengajarkan beberapa gerakan, bahkan Sehun terpukau dengan gerakan Kai yang bisa selihai itu. Seperti penari profesional. Kini Kai tak lagi memakai jasnya, dia hanya mengenakan kemeja hitam yang lengannya ia gulung sampai siku. Peluh membanjiri tubuh keduanya, nafas mereka saling memburu. Tak disangka mereka cukup lama berada disana, bahkan sekarang jam setengah delapan malam.

Kai dan Sehun duduk menyender, pakaian mereka basah. Kai melihat ponselnya, ada balasan dari Luhan.

'_tidak usah Kai, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku juga sedikit lelah jadi aku malas jalan-jalan'_

Kai tau kalau Luhan berusaha menghindarinya, dia tetap ngotot akan menjemput Luhan dan membalas pesan itu. Menyuruh Luhan menunggunya sampai dia datang. Setelahnya Kai melihat penunjuk waktu, matanya membulat sempurna. 15 menit lagi Luhan akan pulang. Namja tan ini berdiri mebuat Sehun menoleh bingung kearahnya.

"ayo, kita harus pergi sekarang, aku harus menjemput seseorang" Kai menyambar jasnya yang tergeletak dan menarik tangan Sehun mengajaknya sedikit berlari. Sehun mengamati tangannya yang digenggam Kai, perasaan hangat menelusup kehatinya. Apa ini? Apa dia mulai menyukai Kai? Tidak, ini tidak boleh.

Kai berpikir sejenak, dia ingin menjemput Luhan tapi ada Sehun juga. Pakaiannya juga tak layak untuk dibawa jalan-jalan. Kalau dia pulang mungkin masih bisa, tapi kalau mengantarkan Sehun dulu akan memakan banyak waktu. Akhirnya Kai memutuskan mengajak Sehun kerumahnya dengan terpaksa.

"kau tunggu disini" suruh Kai pada Sehun agar namja albino ini duduk diam dikamarnya. Sehun mengangguk saja, sedari tadi ia hanya diam.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, seorang pria paruh baya bersama istrinya juga datang kerumah itu. Para maid disana memanggilnya Tuan dan Nyonya Besar, tentu itu orangtua Kai. Orangtua yang sesekali pulang kerumah mengecek keadaan anaknya.

"dimana Kai?" tanya pada pelayan pribadi Kai.

"Tuan muda ada dikamar bersama temannya" jawab pelayan itu, Mr dan Mrs Kim saling tatap dan memilih berjalan menuju kamar anaknya. Tumben sekali Kai membawa temannya kesana, katanya dia akan membawa temannya kerumah kalau orang itu benar-benar istimewa. Dan itu membuat orangtuanya penasaran.

**CKLEK**

Sehun menoleh saat pintu itu terbuka menampakkan dua orang yang menatapnya bingung. Sehun sadar lalu berdiri dan membungkuk hormat, dia tersenyum amat manis, membuat Mr dan juga tersenyum. Mereka saling mengobrol, dan yang ada disimpulan orang tua Kai kalau Sehun itu anaknya menyenangkan dan baik.

"eomma? Appa?" suara itu terlontar dari mulut Kai saat sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkapnya. Orangtuanya tersenyum, Mr Kim merangkul Sehun membuat sang empunya terkejut.

"kau memilih teman dengan tepat, kenapa tak pernah mengenalkannya pada eomma dan appa?" ujar pada anaknya. Kai dan Sehun mengernyit bingung. Kai langsung tersadar kalau dia ada janji dengan Luhan. Dengan cepat Kai menarik tangan Sehun hingga namja itu terlepas dari rangkulan sang appa.

"lain kali saja Appa, eomma.. aku bisa terlambat jalan-jalan" seru Kai sambil berlari menuruni tangga dengan tangan masih bertautan dengan tangan Sehun.

"dasar anak muda" Mr dan saling merangkul.

"sepertinya dia namja yang tepat, buktinya bisa mengubah Kai" gumam . Suaminya mengangguk dan mereka pergi keluar kamar.

Hei asal kalian tau, orang yang pertama kali dibawa Kai kesana apalagi kekamarnya itu bukan Sehun. Dan juga yang mengubah anak kalian itu bukan Sehun. Tapi Luhan, Luhan kakak Sehun.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Hampir satu jam Luhan menunggu Kai menjemputnya, awalnya dia tak mau tapi apa boleh buat? Kai memaksanya dan Luhan juga ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama namja tan ini. Walaupun ini bukan musim dingin, namun udara malam kota Seoul tetaplah dingin. Namja cantik ini mulai menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya.

"Luhan hyung" Luhan menoleh saat suara itu memanggilnya, Kai sudah datang. Dia keluar dari mobilnya, bukan mobil sport karena Sehun juga masih bersamanya. Jadi dia memutuskan memakai mobil yang lain.

Kai berlari menghampiri Luhan, Luhan tersenyum kearahnya.

"apa aku terlalu lama? Mianhe.. tadi ada sedikit urusan" ucap Kai menyesal. Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Kai meraih tangan Luhan dan mengajaknya menuju mobil. Ia duduk dibangku depan disamping Kai yang mengemudi. Luhan terkejut karena saat masuk, disana ada Sehun juga. Sehun menyapanya, ia jawab dengan senyuman perih.

Selama perjalanan Luhan memilih diam, ramai jalanan lebih menarik baginya. Awalnya ia berpikir kalau Kai benar-benar akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan, bukan.. bukan karena dia berharap, hanya saja setelah melihat kejadian tadi siang membuatnya sedikit aneh. Perlahan Luhan memegang dadanya yang berdenyut nyeri.

"hyung, kita akan jalan-jalan kemana? Sehun ikut tidak apa-apa kan? Tadi kami—"

"aku ingin pulang" potong Luhan cepat, ia tak mengalihkan tatapannya sama sekali. Kai mengernyit bingung, Sehun yang ada dibelakang hanya mampu menunduk.

"tapi hyung, aku sudah berjanji. Apa kau marah karena aku terlambat? Aku—"

"sudah kubilang aku ingin pulang Kim Jong In! Aku lelah! Kenapa kau memaksaku!" Kai sempat menghentikan laju mobilnya mndengar Luhan sedikit membentaknya bahkan memanggilnya Kim Jong In, Kai menatap namja disampingnya yang juga menatapnya. Kai tau ada kekecewaan dari manik mata Luhan.

"maaf aku membentakmu, aku hanya lelah. Mengertilah, kumohon" ujar Luhan lagi, lebih tenang dan terdengar nada putus asa disana. Kai mengangguk dan melanjutkan laju mobilnya. Luhan menyender dan menatap jalanan, tak terasa liquid bening turun dari mata indahnya, Kai dan Sehun bisa melihatnya dari spion samping walau Luhan berusaha menutupinya.

'_hyung, apa ini karena aku lagi?'_ batin Sehun

'_Luhan hyung, apa keterlambatanku membuatmu kecewa sampai menangis?' _

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Apa chapter ini terlalu panjang? Ahh mianhe.. aku Cuma lg pengen nulis sepanjang ini aja hehehe /nyengir polos/**

**Okedeh, makasih sekali lagi yang udah mau ngereview.. semoga gak kecewa yah sama epep abal ini /bow/**

**Review egen oce..**


	8. Chapter 8

**..**

**Life  
**

**gak tau harus ngasih judul apa..**

**yaoi, typo's, gak eyd**

**KAILU, KAIHUN and other cast**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**cerita asli dari otak saya**

**dilarang keras plagiat !**

**hargai usaha penulis.. sider bertobatlah**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**Preview**

_Luhan menyender dan menatap jalanan, tak terasa liquid bening turun dari mata indahnya, Kai dan Sehun bisa melihatnya dari spion samping walau Luhan berusaha menutupinya._

'_hyung, apa ini karena aku lagi?'_ batin Sehun

'_Luhan hyung, apa keterlambatanku membuatmu kecewa sampai menangis?' _

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Selama perjalanan mereka hanya saling diam, bahkan Sehun tak berani bertanya apa-apa pada hyung nya. Ia tau pasti Luhan sangat kecewa, takut dan Sehun paham itu karena akar dari semua ini adalah dia. Awal yang dia buat dengan bodoh, tak menolak namun juga tak menerima cinta Kris tapi justru bermesraan didepan Luhan. Dan sekarang walaupun dia tak melakukan hal seperti itu pada Kai, namun Luhan berpikir dia melakukannya. Luhan hanya takut, Sehun maklum akan hal itu.

"Luhan hyung, kau sudah makan?" tanya Kai perlahan karena takut membuat Luhan marah lagi, ia menoleh saat Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Kini mobil itu berhenti didepan rumah sederhana namun sangat rapi dan terawat milik Luhan juga Sehun. Luhan masih diam, dia masuk duluan setelah mengucapkan terimakasih dan tersenyum simpul. Kai yang juga keluar dari mobil hanya bisa menatap punggung rapuh itu, Sehun menatap keduanya bergantian. Dia menghela nafas lagi.

"Kai, terimakasih sudah mengantarku dan Luhan hyung. Dan maaf untuk hari ini.." Sehun mengucapkannya setelah menutup pintu mobil hitam disampingnya. Kai mengangguk. Setelahnya Sehun masuk dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Suara mobil Kai yang menjauh masih bisa terdengar dari dalam.

Sehun melihat pintu kamar Luhan yang tertutup, awalnya dia takut tapi dia harus. Perlahan ia buka pintu itu, Luhan merebahkan dirinya dan langsung menutup mata rapat-rapat.

"hyung.."

"..."

"kau langsung tidur? Tidak mandi atau membasuh kaki dulu?" tanya Sehun lagi, kini ia berjalan kearah Luhan yang memejamkan matanya. Sehun tau Luhan belum tidur. Luhan bergumam sebagai jawaban.

"hhh baiklah.. jaljayo hyung" ucap Sehun sambil membenarkan letak selimut sampai dada kakaknya. Luhan diam mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari adiknya, dia cukup lelah kali ini. Saat Sehun mulai berjalan pergi, barulah Luhan membuka mata.

"Sehuna.." lirihnya membuat namja albino yang tadinya akan keluar berhenti melangkah dan menoleh. Luhan menatapnya.

"ne?"

"tidurlah disini" Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia mengangguk namun pamit kekamar mandi dulu sekedar membasuh wajah dan kaki, ataupun mengganti pakaian. Ia keluar kamar Luhan.

Sehun sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya dikamar mandi, dia kembali kekamar Luhan dengan tangan membawa segelas air putih. Kebiasaannya saat bangun tidur selalu meminum air putih, jadi dia selalu menyiapkannya. Dilihatnya Luhan sudah memejamkan mata, entah benar-benar tidur atau tidak. Setelah menaruh gelas itu dimeja dekat ranjang, Sehun sedikit menyibak selimut lalu ikut berbaring disebelah hyungnya. Ia usap rambut halus milik Luhan, entah kenapa rasa bersalah sedikit menggerogotinya.

"huna.." ucap Luhan sangat pelan bahkan seperti berbisik, ia ubah posisi tidurnya menghadap Sehun dengan mata masih terpejam. Sehun juga sama, mengubah cara tidur dengan dada menghadap kepala kakaknya, ia bergumam dan memandang wajah Luhan.

"tak apakan kalau malam ini kau tidur menemani hyung?" Sehun sedikit terkekeh saat mendengarnya. Kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"tentu hyung, kapanpun hyung mau. Tapi tumben sekali, biasanyakan hyung paling tidak suka—"

"aku hanya takut" potong Luhan singkat, padat dan cukup jelas. Sehun menghela nafas, dia tau apa yang dimaksud takut oleh hyungnya. Sehun mendekatkan dirinya pada Luhan dan mengelus punggung Luhan.

"tidurlah hyung, aku tak akan membuatmu takut lagi" sudah cukup bagi Sehun membuat Luhan takut kehilangan seseorang yang sangat disukainya. Tapi Sehun juga tak yakin, dia juga ingin bahagia. Ayolah Sehun, kau jangan jadi egois lagi!

'_aku harap aku bisa menjaga omonganku hyung, jujur saja aku tak tau apa yang kurasakan sekarang. Aku mulai merasakan hal yang persis saat jatuh cinta pada Kris hyung.. tapi kali ini aku merasakannya pada Kai, hyung maafkan aku' _batin Sehun sambil menghirup wangi rambut Luhan.

"semoga.. jaljayo Sehuna" Luhan mengucapkannya masih dengan mata tertutup namun senyum tercetak samar disudut bibirnya. Sehun ikut tersenyum.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**SKIP TIME**

Kicauan burung bersahutan, hembusan angin lembut yang membuat tirai jendela sedikit berkibar, dedaunan kuning berguguran serta sinar matahari mulai menghangat seiring keluarnya sang raja dari singgasananya. Suasana pagi yang cukup cerah untuk memulai kehidupan.

Luhan sedikit menggeliat dan menghela nafas. Perlahan ia buka matanya dan menoleh, Sehun sudah tak ada disana. Tumben sekali? Ia usap kedua matanya yang membuatnya terlihat lucu kemudian menoleh kearah meja. Matanya membulat, tubuhnya refleks terduduk.

"astaga! Aku terlambat! Sehunie..!" teriaknya.

"aish kenapa dia tidak menyahut, atau dia sudah pergi? Aish kenapa tak membangunkanku?" gerutunya sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi, kebetulan kamar mandinya ada disebelah dapur. Dia berhenti saat sudut matanya menangkap sepiring nasi goreng dan juga susu dimeja. Luhan mendekat dan ada note kecil disana.

**..**

'_**apa hyung sudah bangun? Hyung pasti kesal kan karena aku tak membangunkamu?**_

_**Hehehe maaf hyung, habis hyung tadi terlihat sangat nyenyak. Ya sudah hyung mandi dulu baru sarapan. Tak usah takut terlambat, aku sudah menghubungi Suho hyung agar dia datang lebih awal hari ini.**_

_**Aku juga harus pergi pagi-pagi karena dosen mengajar lebih pagi.. nikmati sarapanmu hyung^^**_

_**Sehun'**_

**..**

Luhan mendengus kecil, namun tersenyum dan juga berterimakasih pada adiknya itu. Luhan mandi lebih santai namun tetap cepat, setelahnya dia sarapan dengan nasi goreng buatan Sehun. Walau tak yakin dengan rasanya, namun Luhan tetap memakannya sampai habis. Meminum susu kemudian bersiap pergi ketempat kerja.

Namja cantik ini berjalan sedikit tergesa kearah halte bus, tak mau ketinggalan bus yang akan datang 3 menit lagi. Halte bus sudah ada didepan mata dan juga bus yang datang dari arah berlawanan membuatnya sedikit berlari, Luhan menghela nafas lega karena dia tak terlambat. Saat akan masuk sebuah tangan kekar menahan lengannya.

"yak! Kalau mau masuk bus bersabarlah! Jangan tarik-tarik tanganku!" omel Luhan sambil melepaskan tangan itu, sama sekali tak melihat si pelaku. Luhan akan melangkah lagi namun tangannya ditahan lagi, bahkan sekarang orang itu memeluk Luhan dari belakang membuat sang empunya terdiam. Saat bus sudah pergi, Luhan tersadar dan marah-marah. Dia melepaskan dirinya kasar dan berbalik bersiap memaki orang yang berani-beraninya memeluk serta membuatnya ketinggalan bus.

"Kau—" ucapan Luhan terhenti, semua kata-kata makian yang tadinya mengalir lancar diotaknya hilang seketika. Tak menyangka siapa yang memeluknya barusan membuatnya terdiam.

"hai Lu.." sapa orang itu ramah dengan senyuman tampannya. Luhan sadar dan balas tersenyum ramah walau terlihat canggung. Orang itu adalah Kris, Luhan tak menyangka kalau Kris akan memeluknya dari belakang seperti itu. Mengingatnya membuat Luhan bersemu merah dan detak jantungnya mulai tak beraturan.

'_tidak! Aku tidak boleh menyukai Kris lagi! Sudah cukup untuk beberapa tahun ini..aku sudah memilih orang lain'_ Luhan geleng-geleng kepala dan memantabkan pilihannya. Dia akan menghilangkan perasaannya pada Kris. Namja yang lebih tinggi mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung melihat tingkah Luhan.

"kau kenapa Lu?" tanyanya.

"e-eh? ahh anio hehehe" cengir Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "kenapa kau menahanku? Aku jadi ketinggalan bus kan" lanjut Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Kris terkekeh kecil.

"ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu.. ah lebih tepatnya seseorang yang akan bicara denganmu"

"apa? tapi aku harus bekerja sekarang, bisa-bisa nanti aku kau pecat" Kris kembali terkekeh mendengar ucapan polos Luhan.

"ekhem.. Luhan hyung" baik Luhan maupun Kris sama-sama menoleh dan mendapati Kai berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Luhan terkejut namun Kris justru menepuk bahunya. Namja cantik ini menatap bingung kearah Kris. Kai mendekat kearah keduanya.

"terimakasih atas bantuanmu Kris hyung, tapi bisakah lain kali tak usah memeluk Luhan hyung" ucap Kai datar dan menarik Luhan agar berdiri disampingnya. Luhan terkejut, ia pandangi tangannya yang bertautan dengan tangan Kai.

"kkkk~ baiklah.. tak apakan mencari kesempatan" goda Kris, Kai menatapnya tajam. "aku hanya bercanda, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Luhan kan belum jadi kekasihmu.. jadi aku berhak—"

"Kris hyung!" Kai sedikit geram, Kris justru tertawa mendengarnya. Setelahnya Kris pergi dan sempat mengatakan kalau Luhan boleh libur hari ini. Tentu saja itu atas permintaan Kai. Luhan menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

"dasar! Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi kekasihnya" gumam Kai namun Luhan masih bisa mendengarnya. Luhan mendongak bertepatan dengan Kai yang menoleh menatapnya, dengan cepat Luhan menunduk lagi dengan wajah sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Kai mengajak Luhan memasuki mobilnya, namja cantik ini menurut saja dan mereka saling diam saat perjalanan menuju entahlah Luhan tak tau Kai akan mengajaknya kemana. Sesekali Kai melirik Luhan yang memainkan ujung sepatunya sambil menunduk. Kai masih merasa bersalah dengan kejadian kemarin.

"emm hyung, kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Kai sekedar basa-basi. Luhan hanya mengangguk, ia tak mau menatap Kai.

"hyung kau masih marah? Maaf aku kemarin benar-benar—"

"aku tidak marah dan jangan bahas lagi" potong Luhan cepat, ia benar-benar tak mau membahasnya. Kai mengerti dan mengangguk.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Awalnya memang Kai geleng-geleng kepala dan tersenyum senang karena melihat tingkah Luhan yang selalu berucap 'woahh' dengan mata berbinarnya saat mereka sampai ditaman bermain. Namun sekarang Kai sedikit kikuk karena Luhan terus menempel padanya, bahkan tangannya melingkar dipinggang Kai dengan sempurna.

"kau takut ketinggian hyung? Kenapa tak bilang?" tanya Kai berusaha mengalihkan kegugupannya. Mereka naik bianglala sekarang. Luhan mendongak dan menatap sebal kearah Kai.

"kau sendiri yang langsung menarikku naik ini tau!"

"eh? hehehe maaf hyung, aku kira kau suka. Biasanyakan semua orang suka naik wahana ini" cengir Kai tanpa dosa membuat Luhan mendengus kesal.

"tapi aku bukan termasuk dari orang—"

**GREK**

Luhan menghentikan ucapannya dan memejamkan matanya. Ia semakin menempel saja pada Kai saat ada suara aneh dan bianglala itu berhenti untuk sementara. Apalagi mereka ada dibagian paling tinggi. Awalnya Kai terkejut namun tersenyum senang setelahnya, tentu tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan. Kai mengelus punggung Luhan. Tak berapa lama benda itu bergerak lagi.

Kai berusaha membujuk Luhan yang saat ini tengah ngambek dan berjalan sambil mengacuhkannya. Bahkan ocehan Kai pun tak dibalas sedikitpun oleh Luhan.

"hyung.. ayolah, kau ingin apa? es krim?"

Mendengar tawaran itu sempat membuat Luhan berhenti melangkah, Kai sempat tersenyum lega. Namun Luhan melangkah lagi dalam diam membuat Kai mendesah kecewa. Ternyata Luhan hanya usianya saja yang dewasa tapi sifatnya lebih kecil dari anak kecil. Hey Luhan itu namja tapi kenapa dia seperti yeoja saja saat marah? Kai sadarlah, Luhan itu merajuk hanya denganmu, dasar tak peka.

Kini mereka berakhir disebuah restauran yang menjajakan makanan tradisional. Tentu Luhan yang meminta, apalagi Kai sempat bingung karena Luhan ingin melihat cara pembuatannya didapur. Dan dengan menggunakan predikat yang Kai miliki akhirnya Luhan bisa masuk kedapur restauran itu.

"apa kau senang hyung?" tanya Kai menatap Luhan yang mengunyah makanannya dengan semangat. Luhan menatap Kai sekilas lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

"jadi kau tak marah lagi?"

"tidak, tapi awas saja kalau kau mengajakku menaiki wahana seperti itu lagi. Kubunuh kau lalu kujadikan menu terbaru ditokoku" ancam Luhan membuat Kai terkekeh. Bahkan Kai sangat banyak tertawa dan tersenyum saat bersama Luhan.

"oh ya, memangnya ada apa kau mengajakku ketaman bermain itu? lalu sekarang kita makan disini?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"mengganti janjiku yang kemarin.." Luhan ber-oh ria.

"tapi kenapa tadi ada Kris?"

"ohh itu.. awalnya aku ragu hyung. Aku takut kalau kau akan menghindar saat bertemu denganku" jelas Kai, ia mengaduk makanan dihadapannya.

"hyung, setelah ini kita kesuatu tempat ya?" Luhan memberikan tatapan seakan berkata 'kemana?'

"tempat pertama kali aku melihatmu"

"taman itu?" Kai mengangguk, "baiklah!" Luhan menjawab dengan senyuman yang terlihat begitu manis dimata Kai. Membuat jantung namja tan ini berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

**SKIP**

Luhan dan Kai duduk dalam diam, kali ini mereka duduk dibangku taman. Sinar mentari terhalang oleh dedaunan yang cukup lebat. Luhan memilih diam dan menunggu Kai memulai pembicaraan.

"hyung.." Luhan menoleh dan menatap Kai yang terlihat agak ragu.

"wae? Kau kenapa Kai?"

"aku.." Luhan memilih diam sampai Kai melanjutkan kata-katanya. Oh kenapa Kai jadi ragu seperti ini? Akhirnya Kai mengubah cara duduknya menghadap Luhan lalu menarik tangan mungil namja dihadapannya. Tentu saja Luhan terkejut dibuatnya. Jantung mereka sama-sama tak bisa terkontrol.

"hyung.. sebenarnya aku.."

"..aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

**DEG**

Mata Luhan membulat, air mata menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Kai mengernyit bingung, apa dia salah bicara?

"h-hyung.. kenapa kau menangis? Hyung mianhe.. aku tidak akan memaksa kalau—"

Luhan langsung saja memeluk Kai erat, mau tak mau Kai membalas pelukan itu. Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban, dia masih menangis. Perlahan Kai melepaskan pelukan itu dan menangkup pipi Luhan, menghapus aliran sungai kecil menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"jadi, hyung mau jadi pacarku?" tanya Kai memastikan, Luhan mengangguk.

* * *

**END**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**TAPI BOHONG hehehe /dibakar readers/ /mati deh/ /gak jadi lanjutin cerita.a.. orang udah mati/ xD**

**/mohon abaikan yg diatas/ /author stress/**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

"lalu kenapa hyung menangis? Membuatku takut saja"

"a-aku hanya senang.. jadi seperti ini rasanya saat perasaanmu terbalaskan" jelas Luhan sambil tersenyum. Kai mengusak rambut Luhan yang kini menjadi namjachingunya.

"saranghae hyung.."

"nado Kai.."

Kai mengendarai mobil namun sebelah tangannya terus bertautan dengan tangan Luhan, seakan tak mau melepaskannya barang sejenak. Bagitupun dengan Luhan, ia menggenggam tangan Kai erat. Kebahagiaan begitu terpancar dari mata keduanya.

**Drrt_Drrt**

"Kai ada telepon, kenapa tak mengangkatnya?" tanya Luhan bingung, Kai tetap mengacuhkan panggilan itu.

"Kai cepat angkat!" suruh Luhan tegas membuat namja tan ini dengan segala ketidak relaannya melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum puas sedangkan Kai mendengus sebal.

"**yeoboseyo?"**

"**pulang sekarang? Ada apa eomma?"**

"**aku tidak bisa, aku ada urusan lain"**

"**aish ne_ne.. arraso"**

Pip

Setelah panggilan terputus, Kai menoleh kearah Luhan yang menikmati jalanan. Ia usap rambut Luhan lembut membuat sang empunya menoleh.

"aku harus pulang sekarang.. eomma bilang ada yang ingin dia bicarakan" ujar Kai penuh penyesalan. Luhan justru tersenyum maklum.

"kalau begitu pulanglah, kita masih bisa pergi lain waktu..pasti yang akan dibicarakan eommamu sangat penting"

Kai melesatkan mobilnya lebih cepat. Luhan bingung karena ini bukan arah menuju rumahnya maupun tempatnya bekerja. Ia putuskan untuk bertanya pada Kai.

"kita akan kerumahku dulu, lalu hyung akan diantar oleh pelayan pribadiku. Terlalu lama kalau harus berbalik" jelas Kai, Luhan membentuk mulutnya menjadi huruf 'o' sebagai respon.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Luhan terperangah dengan rumah Kai, seperti istana saja.. sangat besar. Memang dulu dia pernah kesini, tapi itu malam dan dia hanya tau keadaan kamar Kai. Lalu saat pulang dia tidur dan diantar Kai. Tapi sekarang dia bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa sempurna pacarnya ini. Bagaimana bisa Kai mencintainya yang hanya orang biasa.

"ekspresimu lucu sekali hyung" goda Kai, Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Setelah mobil itu berhenti, langsung ada beberapa pelayan yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Setelah Kai keluar dia menyuruh maid itu memanggilkan pelayan pribadinya. Kai melangkah kesisi mobil dan membuka pintunya, Luhan menatapnya bingung. Ia suruh Luhan keluar sebentar.

"kenapa Kai?" tanya Luhan.

**GREB**

"aku mencintaimu hyung, jangan pernah ragukan itu" ucap Kai memeluk erat tubuh mungil Luhan. Luhan mengernyit bingung, namun dia tersenyum dan menepuk punggung Kai menenangkan.

"kau kenapa eoh? Apa karena aku akan pulang lalu kau jadi sedih begini?" Luhan berusaha menggoda kekasihnya namun Kai tak sedikitpun tertawa. Membuat perasaan Luhan tak enak saja.

"entahlah, tapi apapun yang akan kita hadapi nanti. Jangan pernah meragukanku.. aku akan tetap memperjuangkan cintaku, sungguh" jujur saja saat masuk kehalaman rumah perasaan Kai jadi sedikit tak enak, ada rasa takut saat Luhan akan pergi. Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup kening Luhan lama, Luhan memejamkan matanya menikmati kecupan itu.

"KYAAA!" teriakan itu berhasil membuat Kai dan Luhan menoleh, Kai menatap datar sedangkan Luhan terkejut. Kenapa bisa ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol disini?

Baekhyun langsung berlari dan menarik Luhan agar berdiri dibelakangnya. Tentu yang tadi berteriak adalah namja mungil ini.

"Yak! Kai! Kenapa kau mencium Luhan hyung!" tuduh Baekhyun mendelik tajam. Chanyeol berdiri diantara mereka.

"memangnya kenapa? Apa aku tak boleh mencium kekasihku sendiri eoh" Kai berusaha menarik Luhan dari Baekhyun, namun selalu dihalangi. Namun detik berikutnya Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"mwo? kekasih? Jadi kau dan Luhan hyung.." Baekhyun menoleh kearah Luhan yang menundukkan kepalanya. Senyum jahil langsung saja terpampang jelas dibibir Baekhyun, begitupun tatapannya yang menggoda itu.

"yasudah kalau begitu kau boleh menciumnya.. kalau perlu cium dibibirnya" Baekhyun mendorong-dorong tubuh Luhan agar mendekat pada Kai. Tentu dengan senang hati Kai mendekap Luhan dan itu sukses membuat Luhan mendapat godaan yang bertubi-tubi dari Baekhyun juga Chanyeol.

Kai menutup pintu mobil setelah sekali lagi mengecup kening Luhan. Bahkan dia berpesan pada pengawal pribadinya agar mengantar Luhan dengan hai-hati, kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi maka Kai tak akan segan-segan mengambil tindakan pada pelayannya itu. Luhan memutar bolamata malas dan justru membela paman disampingnya. Setelahnya mobil itu melesat pergi.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

3 orang ini berjalan masuk dan para maid setia membungkuk saat mereka melintas. Kai sempat bertanya kenapa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ada disini, Baekhyun bilang kalau ibu Kai yang mengundang mereka. Katanya dia ingin mengenal teman-teman Kai dan juga ada sesuatu yang ingin mereka bicarakan. Mungkin masalah pekerjaan, pikir Chanyeol.

Mereka melangkah menuju ruang makan, 3 orang ini terkejut karena disana ada Mr dan , Tao dan juga...Sehun. Kenapa Sehun ada disini? Bahkan Sehun terlihat sangat akrab dengan kedua orangtua Kai.

"ahh kalian sudah datang?" ucap Tao membuat Sehun dan orangtua Kai yang tadinya sibuk tertawa menoleh bersamaan. Kai menatap tanpa ekspresi dan segera duduk. Chanyeol duduk disebelah Tao dan Baekhyun.

"sayang.. darimana saja eum? Kami sudah lama menunggu" ucap lembut sambil mengusap rambut Kai. Kai tak menjawab, bahkan dia menatap tajam kearah Sehun. Entahlah, dia tak suka Sehun bisa tertawa seperti itu dengan orangtuanya.

"jangan tatap Sehun seperti itu, kau membuatnya takut" kini sang Appa lah yang angkat bicara, Kai mengalihkan pandangannya.

"bibi.. sebenarnya ada apa? kenapa kami disuruh kemari?" tanya Tao mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol.. kudengar kalian dijodohkan?" tak menjawab pertanyaan Tao, dia justru mengalihkan pembicaraan. Baik Sehun, Tao maupun Kai menatap tak percaya pada BaekYeol yang tersenyum canggung.

"eomma, cepat katakan kenapa menyuruhku pulang" Kai berujar datar.

"sudah tidak sabar ternyata.. baiklah-baiklah.. jadi begini, eomma dan appa sadar kalau sepertinya kau sudah butuh seseorang untuk mendampingimu. Kami tau diusia kalian memang belum seharusnya menikah..."

"...jadi eomma dan appa memutuskan untuk menggelar acara pertunangan dulu untukmu, dan kau bisa menikah setelah selesai kuliah. Appa dan eomma sudah memilihkan seseorang untukmu"

Semua mata disana—minus orangtua Kai—membulat tak percaya. Ekspresi Kai benar-benar marah sekarang, bukankah dia sudah pernah bilang kalau dia akan menikah dengan pilihannya sendiri.

"eomma juga tau kalau kalian itu saling suka, tapi malu untuk mengungkapkan.. iyakan?" lanjut . Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"kau dan Sehun.. kalian akan segera bertunangan" suara besar milik membuat Baekhyun menutup mulutnya. Sehun menatap tak percaya, Kai memerah karena marah dan ekspresi terkejut lainnya yang ditampilkan Chanyeol juga Tao.

**BRAKK**

Dengan kasar Kai menggebrak meja, tatapannya berkilat. Dia pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun, Tao pamit dan mengejar sepupunya itu. Tao takut terjadi sesuatu pada Kai. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih terdiam ditempatnya, mereka tak percaya Sehun melakukan hal ini?

"tenang saja Sehun.. kami akan mengurus anak keras kepala itu" Sehun hanya menunduk, ia tau BaekYeol menatapnya tajam.

"tapi Sehun.. kau mencintai Kai bukan? Kalian saling mencintai kan?" tanya meyakinkan.

"a..a-aku.."

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Aigoo author stresss! Kenapa ceritanya jadi kek gini huweee T.T /lah yg bikin siapa, yg nanya siapa/**

**Eumm makasih bagi yang udah baca sampai sini.. akan sangat berterimakasih lagi kalau kalian mau mereview.. apapun deh, cuap-cuap juga boleh.. tapi saya tidak menerima bashing!**

**Dan untuk yg nanya kenapa ChenMinLay gak dimunculin.. maap, maap bgt soalnya belum ada timing yang tepat buat ngeluarin mereka.. mungkin dibagian akhir dan pucuk? /pucuk pucuk pucuk/ /pas untuk berbuka dan gak bikin haus lagi/ /dibakar/ xD**

**Apadah keknya beneran lagi stress ini :3 /lari nyari HunHan sbg obat/ waks :v  
**

**Oke.. mohon review.a**

**Hargai usaha penulis.. makasih^^**

**Bow~**


	9. Chapter 9

**..**

**Life  
**

**gak tau harus ngasih judul apa..**

**yaoi, typo's, gak eyd**

**KAILU, KAIHUN and other cast**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**cerita asli dari otak saya**

**dilarang keras plagiat !**

**hargai usaha penulis.. sider bertobatlah**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**Preview**

"_tenang saja Sehun.. kami akan mengurus anak keras kepala itu" Sehun hanya menunduk, ia tau BaekYeol menatapnya tajam._

"_tapi Sehun.. kau mencintai Kai bukan? Kalian saling mencintai kan?" tanya meyakinkan._

"_a..a-aku.."_

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Orangtua Kai masih setia menunggu jawaban yang akan dilontarkan oleh namja putih ini. Namun Sehun menoleh kearah dua orang happy virus seolah meminta bantuan.

"emm bibi, kami pamit dulu.. dan juga Sehun, ikut kami" Baekhyun langsung saja berdiri dan mengatakan hal itu karena mengerti arti tatapan Sehun. Sehun menghela nafas lega dan mengucapkan terimakasih dalam hati. Awalnya nyonya Kim masih bersikeras mendengar jawaban Sehun namun tuan Kim seakan tahu suasana yang berubah canggung memperbolehkan ketiganya pergi.

"kenapa Appa membiarkan Sehun pergi?!" kesal nyonya Kim pada suaminya.

"sudahlah yeobo.. tidak baik bersikap seperti itu"

"terserah, tapi aku tetap ingin anak kita menikah dengan Sehun. Bukankah yang telah mengubah Kai itu Sehun? Iyakan? Lalu teman yang Kai bawa kemari juga baru Sehun. Jadi aku yakin kalau Sehun itu menantu yang sangat tepat" nyonya Kim mengatakan dengan menggebu dan mengangguk mantap, suaminya hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"belum tentu yeobo.. bisa saja orang lain yang mengubah Kai, tapi Sehun juga tidak buruk sih.. lebih baik kita bicarakan dengan Kai dulu eum?" bujuk Tuan Oh pada istrinya. Ia ingat bagaimana kemarahan yang ditahan Kai saat pergi tadi.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Kai yang masih terselimuti emosi mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Bahkan Tao sampai kesulitan saat akan mengejarnya. Namja tan ini terus melesatkan mobilnya entah kemana, ia pukul kemudi meluapkan segala amarahnya.

Matanya memanas! Apa-apaan orangtuanya itu?! kenapa dengan seenak jidatnya mengatakan tentang pertunangan. Bahkan Kai tak yakin kalau orangtuanya itu sudah mengenal Sehun lama, tapi kenapa dia bisa dijodohkan dengan Sehun?! Apa maksud mereka!

"ARGHH!" Kai membanting stirnya membuat mobil itu tak terkontrol, hey Kai apa kau sudah tak sayang nyawa? Suara klakson dari mobil lain seakan mengumpat untuknya. Tapi sang empunya tak ambil pusing. Persetan dengan semuanya.

Mobil sport hitam ini masih saja membelah ramainya jalanan kota Seoul, maklum ini masih siang. Mengendarai dalam diam walau ponsel yang ada disakunya terus bergetar menandakan adanya panggilan maupun pesan. Kai tak ada niatan dengan benda persegi ini, yang dia butuhkan hanya ketenangan.

Kai menyender dengan sebelah tangan menopang kepalanya, kini bayangan Luhan seakan berputar dikepalanya. Saat namja mungil itu tertawa, tersenyum, merajuk bahkan saat menangis.. itu membuatnya tersenyum simpul. Segera ia tegakkan tubuhnya dan memutar arah.

Luhan, hanya Luhan yang kini ada dipikirannya. Apa yang sedang dilakukan kekasih kecilnya itu? apa dia baik-baik saja?

* * *

**TOK**

**TOK**

**TOK**

"iya-iya sabar.." sahut suara kecil dari dalam rumah sederhana itu namun ketukan dipintu rumahnya terus saja terdengar membuatnya sedikit kesal juga. Baru saja pintu terbuka seseorang sudah melesat masuk dan memeluknya.

"yak! Apa-apaan ini!" namja mungil ini berusaha berontak dan melepaskan pelukan sang 'tamu' yang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya.

"biarkan seperti ini, sebentar saja" suara ini membuatnya terdiam, ya dia sangat mengenali suara ini.

"K-Kai? Hey.. kau kenapa?" akhirnya Luhan berucap dengan lembut, ia balas pelukan itu dan mengelus punggung kekasihnya. Mendengar dari cara dan nada saat Kai berbicara sudah membuatnya tau kalau namja yang telah mencuri hatinya ini sedang resah.

Kai tak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, ia masih terus memeluk tubuh mungil ini dalam diam. Menghirup aroma permen lembut yang menguar menyapa indera penciumannya, lebih mengetatkan pelukan itu dan melesakkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher kekasihnya. Begitupun dengan Luhan, dia tak banyak bertanya mencoba memahami Kai. Tangan mungilnya terus mengusap punggung itu menenangkan.

Setelah dirasa cukup, perlahan Kai melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tatap lurus dalam manik mata rusa yang sungguh sangat dia cintai. Luhan tersenyum lembut, mau tak mau Kai juga tersenyum walau terkesan terpaksa. Luhan menyadarinya, tangan mungilnya terangkat dan mengusap pipi Kai lembut.

"ada apa eum?" tanyanya mendapat gelengan kepala dari namja yang lebih tinggi. Luhan mengangguk-angguk dan menggandeng Kai agar masuk dan membiarkannya duduk disofa. Sedangkan Luhan berjalan kearah dapur berniat membuatkan kekasihnya minuman. Kai terus saja mengamati setiap gerakan yang dibuat oleh Luhan.

"jja.. minumlah, kau pasti suka hehehe" cengir Luhan setelah meletakkan segelas minuman dingin untuk Kai, dia ikut duduk disebelahnya. Kai meneguk minuman itu sedikit dan kembali menatap Luhan yang entah sejak kapan sudah fokus melihat tv.

"oh!" kaget Luhan karena Kai tiba-tiba saja membuat pahanya sebagai bantal. Yah, kini Kai berbaring dan Luhan menatapnya. Namja cantik ini terkekeh geli melihat kekasihnya berbalas pesan dengan sedikit dengusan, pasti masalah pekerjaan pikirnya. Ia acak surai anak yang lebih muda membuat sang empunya mengalihkan perhatian dari layar touchnya ke wajah damai kekasihnya. Ia tersenyum dan kembali mendengus saat ponselnya bergetar lagi.

"hyung.." panggil Kai

"hmm" Luhan masih fokus melihat kearah tv namun tangannya terus mengusap surai lembut milik Kai.

"kau.. eum apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" pertanyaan itu membuat Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia matikan televisinya dan menatap Kai dalam diam.

"kau meragukanku?" bukannya menjawab, Luhan justru bertanya balik dengan nada terdengar kecewa. Kai segera menggeleng dan mendudukkan dirinya.

"hhh~ Memang aku belum sepenuhnya bisa melupakan seseorang. Tapi percayalah Kai, saat ini dan untuk seterusnya aku hanya ingin bersamamu, sungguh" Luhan tak lagi memandang wajah kekasihnya, ia memilih menunduk.

Sungguh bukan maksud Kai untuk meragukan Luhan, ia jadi sedikit merasa bersalah. Tangannya terulur mengangkat dagu Luhan, wajahnya semakin dekat membuat Luhan merona. Degup jantung keduanya seirama dan membuat kupu-kupu didalam perut mereka menggelitik.

"aku mencintaimu hyung" bisik Kai pelan sebelum kedua benda kenyal itu bertemu. Awalnya memang hanya kecupan biasa namun lama-kelamaan Kai mulai mendominasi, ia lumat bibir manis milik Luhan. Secara naluri, Luhan memejamkan matanya dengan kedua tangan melingkar dileher sang kekasih.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Luhan terus mengomel layaknya ibu-ibu saat anaknya berbuat kesalahan. Kai memutar bola mata malas memilih tak menggubris segala 'nyanyian' dari Luhan. Mereka tengah mengendarai mobil menuju entahlah karena tadi Kai langsung menyeret tubuh Luhan setelah melakukan ciuman.

"yak! Kai.. apa kau tak mendengarkanku eoh!" gerutu Luhan kesal, ia kerucutkan bibirnya dan mendelik sebal.

"diamlah hyung, apa kau tak lelah bicara terus. Bahkan dari semua omelanmu itu bisa kau jadikan sebuah lagu.. ohh sungguh, sepertinya aku akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menyukai lagumu itu" cibir Kai.

"aww! Ssh" rintih Kai karena Luhan mencubit pinggangnya lumayan keras, sebelah tangannya mengelus bekas cubitan itu. Luhan tak peduli, siapa suruh mengejeknya seperti itu.

"kau akan menyukai tempat ini hyung" ucap Kai lagi, ia lirik spion samping dan membelokkan arah laju mobil. Cukup lama mereka diam sampai akhirnya Luhan selalu mengucapkan kata 'woahh' sepanjang perjalanan. Kai terkikik geli mendengarnya.

"Kai, apa kita akan kepantai? Benarkah? Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya? Tau gitu aku akan membuatkan makanan untuk bekal kesini" keluh Luhan, Kai tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Luhan.

"kita bisa membelinya hyung, kau itu baru tadi pagi jadi pacarku saja sudah layaknya seorang istri.. dasar Kim Luhan"

"yak! Jangan mengganti margaku sembarangan Kim Kai, memangnya baru tadi pagi ya kita pacarannya? Ahh tapi kenapa aku merasa sudah sangat lama.." Luhan melihat pemandangan pantai dari jalan, sebentar lagi mobil ini akan membawanya memasuki area itu.

"karena kau begitu menyukaiku makanya sudah berkhayal menjadi pacarku sejak lama, dan saat hal itu terwujud kau menganggap—yak! Yak! Oke-oke hahaha hentikan hyung hahahaha hhhh ya tuhan hahaha" Kai tertawa lepas karena Luhan menggelitikinya tanpa ampun, bahkan Kai menghentikan laju mobilnya ditengah jalan. Untung saja jalannya lumayan sepi.

Luhan sangat gemas sekaligus sebal mendengar penuturan Kai. Memangnya Luhan pernah apa melakukan hal seperti itu? mengkhayal menjadi pacar Kai? Ohh what the.. tapi kalau untuk ucapan 'karena kau begitu menyukaiku' mungkin itu benar, dan mengingatnya membuat semburat merah menjalar dipipi mulus Luhan. Merasa pergerakan Luhan berhenti, Kai menyeka air diekor matanya akibat terlalu banyak tertawa. Saat menoleh dan melihat semburat merah dipipi Luhan membuat Kai menyeringai.

"hahaha hyung memikirkanku ya.. hayoo mengaku, iya kan? Pasti hyung pernah berkhayal seperti itukan? Rasakan ini" Kai gantian menggelitiki Luhan.

"Kai hahaha k-kai haha geli hentikan hahaha Kai, a-aku tidak pernah hahaha berkhayal seperti itu" Luhan berusaha menghentikan kegiatan tangan Kai.

Setelah puas dengan acara_ 'mari saling menggelitik_' Kai memutuskan untuk membawa mobil sportnya masuk kearea parkir. Ia biarkan Luhan keluar duluan dan berlari kearah pantai. Namja tan ini berjalan santai mengikuti kekasihnya, ia balas melambai saat Luhan juga melambai kearahnya. Terdengar helaan nafas berat dan tatapan sendu menuju punggung mungil Luhan yang menjauh.

"hhh aku akan mempertahankanmu hyung.. maaf belum bisa memberitahumu sekarang" lirih Kai, ia sadar Luhan semakin menjauh. Akhirnya dia berlari mengejar Luhan yang seperti anak kecil itu.

"hyung, kau ini seperti anak kecil saja. Apa kau tak pernah kepantai eoh?" tanya Kai, kini mereka saling merangkul dan menyusuri setiap lekuk garis pantai. Kaki Luhan terkadang menendang air yang bergerak membasahi kakinya.

"yahh.. aku sangat jarang kepantai, terakhir kali sepertinya beberapa tahun yang lalu saat aku, Sehun dan Kris masih bersahabat baik" mendengar jawaban itu membuat Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"bukankah sekarang kalian masih bersahabat dengan baik hyung? Dan bolehkan aku bertanya? Bagaimana kalian bertemu dan bisa sampai memiliki hubungan seperti ini?"

Luhan menghela nafas dan berhenti melangkah, kini dia berdiri menghadap laut luas serta memandang sunset(?) yang membiaskan warna orange berpadu dengan langit cerah dan air yang berkilau. Kai ikut berhenti, ia masih setia merangkul tubuh Luhan.

"aku ingin jujur Kai.." Kai tak menjawab, dia lebih memilih menunggu hal apa yang akan dilontarkan kekasihnya.

"dulu.. aku, Sehun dan Kris memang bersahabat baik. Saat itu aku dan Sehun tak sengaja bertemu Kris yang berontak ditengah jalan. Dia berontak dari pengawalan yang diberikan orangtuanya. Aku melihat sosok Kris itu begitu kesepian, dia tak jauh beda denganmu. Apalagi waktu itu Kris yang membabi buta menyerang orang-orang yang terus berusaha melarangnya pergi..."

"...aku mengajak Sehun pergi karena tak mau ikut campur orang lain. Tapi saat kami menyebrang tak sengaja seseorang menabraku dan juga Sehun. Yang aku khawatirkan saat itu hanya Sehun, karena darahnya keluar cukup banyak. Dan kau tau, ternyata orang yang menabrak kami adalah Kris yang berusaha kabur menggunakan mobilnya..."

"mulai saat itu Kris menjadi bagian dari hidup kami, dia selalu menjenguk Sehun bahkan dia membuka toko untuk tempatku bekerja. Kris begitu dekat dan mulai berubah, dia mulai tersenyum saat bersamaku maupun Sehun. Dan bodohnya aku mulai memberi perasaan lain dalam setiap perilakunya"

"j-jadi kau menyukai Kris hyung?" tanya Kai tak percaya, Luhan mengangguk pasrah.

"tapi itu dulu, dulu kami sering pergi bersama. Kepantai, gunung, kebun binatang dan semua itu Kris yang mengajak. Saat aku sudah tak dapat menahan perasaanku, aku memilih mengatakannya disaat kami bertiga tengah bersama. Mengatakan kalau aku menyukai Kris.. t-tapi Kris bilang dia menyukai Sehun bukan aku, semenjak hari itulah kami mulai terasa canggung. Kris selalu bermesraan dengan Sehun sedangkan aku hanya sebagai penonton..." Luhan menghela nafas, Kai mengetatkan rangkulannya dan menyenderkan kepala Luhan kebahunya. Satu yang melintas dipikiran Kai, apa Sehun tak memikirkan perasaan kakaknya?

"namun lambat laun aku mulai terbiasa. Aku mulai merelakan Kris untuk Sehun asal adikku itu bahagia. Tapi sepertinya akhir-akhir ini Sehun tak menyukai Kris lagi, hanya saja Kris masih tetap bersikukuh mengejar Sehun"

"tapi apa sekarang kau masih menyukai Kris hyung?" Luhan menggeleng.

"tentu tidak, sekarang aku hanya menyukai Kim Kai.. namja hitam jelek yang sudah mencuri hatiku, namja menyebalkan yang membuatku selalu merasa nyaman dan juga yang selalu membuatku merasa gugup"

"YAK! HYUNG KAU MENGACAUKAN SUASANA TAU" kesal Kai melepaskan rangkulannya. Ia tak terima dibilang hitam jelek menyebalkan, aishh dasar Luhan. Namja cantik ini terkekeh geli melihat Kai merajuk, tak seperti biasanya.

"kkkk~ tapi yang penting aku jujur bukan?" Luhan memajukan wajahnya melirik Kai. Kai terdiam, yah Luhan begitu jujur tidak sepertinya yang mencoba menutupi masalah pertunangan itu. Argh! sial! Pertunangan itu membuat Kai mengumpat dalam hati. Luhan terdiam melihat Kai yang sepertinya tengah melamun.

"hhh mianhe.. Kai tidak hitam kok, kau itu manis. Dan juga Kai tidak menyebalkan, Kai itu—" ucapan Luhan berhenti karena Kai menariknya duduk, ia letakkan jari telunjuknya kedepan bibir Luhan mengisyaratkan agar diam dan Luhan menurut. Mereka menikmati pemandangan sore yang begitu indah, Luhan sangat menikmatinya dan Kai melayangkan pikirannya entah kemana.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**SKIP TIME**

Sudah hampir satu bulan Kai menjalin hubungannya dengan Luhan, dan sudah selama itu pula dia dan juga teman-temannya menyembunyikan masalah pertunangan dari Luhan. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersikap biasa saja saat Kai dan Luhan bermesraan ditoko, bahkan sesekali justru Suho dan Kyungsoo yang menggoda sang koki.

Tao juga bersikap biasa, dia mulai menerima Luhan. Karena dipikirannya itu kalau Luhan dengan Kai, berarti Kris tak mungkin berpacaran dengan Luhan bukan? Dan itu membuatnya merasa senang. Haishh dasar panda. Sehun? Luhan bilang kalau Sehun akhir-akhir ini sibuk dengan kuliahnya jadi jarang berkunjung ketoko.

Kai selalu mengantar jemput Luhan, dia sangat senang setiap kali Luhan mengomel didalam mobil. Suasana didalam mobil bisa selalu hidup asalkan Luhan berada disana. Luhan yang selalu memasakan makanan untuk bekalnya, Luhan yang cerewet menyuruhnya ini dan itu, Luhan yang begitu ceria dimatanya.

Tapi walau semua terlihat biasa saja, bukan berarti selama ini tak ada masalah. Saat dirumah, Kai mengumpat karna orangtuanya terus saja mendesak agar dia dan Sehun cepat bertunangan, kalau perlu menikah.

**..**

**..**

* * *

"Sehun sayang.. kau sudah selesai?" suara wanita paruh baya menggema dirumah mewah milik keluarga Kim. Siapa lagi kalau bukan suara Nyonya Kim.

Sehun? Apa tadi wanita itu menyebut nama Sehun?

"ne eomma" astaga! Bahkan Sehun memanggilnya eomma? Namja berkulit putih pucat ini keluar dari sebuah kamar, kamar milik Kai.

Anggap saja kalau kali ini Sehun memang jahat, dia juga mencintai Kim Kai. Apalagi dia merasa mendapat dukungan dari orangtua yang bersangkutan. Apa dia belum tau kalau kakaknya itu pacar sah dari seorang Kim Kai? Tentu sudah, tapi masa bodoh dengan hal itu. Sepertinya Sehun terobsesi.

Toh kan pasti Luhan akan memberikan Kai untuknya sama seperti Luhan memberikan Kris untuknya, bukankah kakaknya itu rela memberikan apapun demi kebahagiaan sang adik?

"apa yang kau lakukan didalam sayang?" tanya nyonya Kim membelai rambut Sehun lembut. Sehun hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Yah sudah menjadi kebiasaan namja pucat ini membersihkan kamar Kai, menatanya berharap dengan begitu Kai akan menerimanya. Tapi sepertinya nihil, bahkan Kai pulang hanya sebentar dan akan pergi setelah cekcok dengan orangtuanya.

"eomma.."

"iya Sehun?"

"apa Kai akan menerimaku.. maksudku menerima pertunangan ini?"

"tentu saja sayang, eomma memastikan hal itu. Bukankah kau yang mengubah hidup Kai? Dan sepertinya hanya kau yang dibawa Kai kerumah ini, jadi sudah jelas Kai juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu. Lagi pula selama ini kau sudah membantu eomma banyak hal. Membantu eomma mengurusi rumah, yah walaupun ada para maid. Sehunie itu anak yang baik, selalu memperhatikan Kai walaupun anak itu sangat tak sopan terhadapmu.. dan eomma menyukai Sehun yang selalu sabar. Eomma akan selalu mendukung Sehun, jadi tenang ya" jelas nyonya Kim.

Sehun tersenyum miris, jadi hanya karena ketidak sengajaan pertemuan itulah orangtua Kai menerimanya. Mereka menganggap kalau Sehun berpengaruh besar pada kehidupan Kai? Yah, memang namja ini akan memberikan pengaruh besar pada Kai. **SANGAT BESAR**.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Sehun pamit akan pergi sebentar, dan dia pergi ketoko tempat kakaknya bekerja. Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo menyambutnya dengan senang, sudah lama mereka tak bertemu.

"dimana Luhan hyung?" tanya Sehun.

"biasa didapur.. kau ingin bertemu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"ahh tidak, aku akan melihatnya dari tempat biasa saja" jawab Sehun seraya beranjak menuju samping toko. Ia tersenyum melihat Luhan berkutat dengan alat-alat itu. Sehun ingat bagaimana kakaknya itu ingin menjadi koki terkenal.

Cukup lama Sehun terus memperhatikan namja cantik ini, hampir satu jam dia duduk diam disana. Namun sepertinya Luhan tak menyadari kehadiran Sehun. Mata sayu itu membulat saat seseorang memeluk tubuh kakaknya dari belakang, hatinya berdenyut sakit saat tau kalau orang itu adalah Kai. Kai membisikkan sesuatu pada Luhan membuat namja itu terkekeh geli ditengah kegiatan memasaknya. Tangan Sehun mengepal kuat dan dia memilih pergi bersamaan dengan Kai yang mencium pipi Luhan.

Sehun kesal, sangat kesal. Ternyata perasaan Luhan dulu seperti ini, melihat orang yang dicintainya bermesraan dengan saudaranya sendiri. Sehun jadi antara tega dan tak tega akan mengambil Kai dari kakaknya. Luhan sudah terlihat begitu bahagia. Selama ini Luhan sudah terlalu baik padanya. Sehun menghiraukan panggilan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dari luar toko, dia terus berjalan dengan kesal.

..

**CKIITTT**

**BRAKKK!**

**..**

"SEHUUN!" pekik Baekhyun membuat semua pengunjung terkejut. Bahkan Luhan yang ada didapur menjatuhkan wajannya dan karena kalut dia mengambil wajan panas itu tanpa pengaman, alhasil tangannya sedikit melepuh. Kai menanyakan apa Luhan baik-baik saja namun Luhan segera berlari keluar dan dia terduduk lemas melihat Chanyeol membawa tubuh Sehun yang bersimbah darah kerumah sakit.

Luhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kai menunggu dengan cemas diluar ruang ICU. Luhan terus menangis didekapan Kai, sedangkan namja tan ini berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya. Terlihat dua orang paruh baya tergopoh-gopoh menuju tempat mereka menunggu. Kai membulatkan matanya karena mereka adalah orangtuanya. Bahkan ibunya sempat menatap tak suka pada Luhan yang terus didekap oleh Kai.

"bagaimana keadaan menantu saya dok?" tanya nyonya Kim saat dokter kleuar dari ruang ICU.

**DEG**

Menantu? Luhan melepas dekapan Kai, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melihat kearah Luhan yang terdiam.

"untung dia cepat dibawa kemari, jadi kami sempat menutup pendarahannya.. kalau tidak itu akan sangat fatal mengingat Sehun juga memiliki penyakit hemofilia" jelas dokter itu.

"a-apa saya bisa menemui adik saya dok?" tanya Luhan setenang mungkin. Nyonya Kim menoleh dan tak percaya kalau Luhan kakak dari Sehun, Sehun tak pernah cerita padanya.

"tentu, tapi sebentar saja. Sehun masih butuh istirahat"

"t-terimakasih dok" Luhan membungkuk kemudian dokter itu berlalu. Luhan langsung saja masuk tak menghiraukan siapapun yang ada disana.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

"apa kau puas sekarang Kai? Calon tunanganmu sekarang tergeletak lemah dirumah sakit eoh?!" marah nyonya Kim, suaminya berusaha menenangkan. ChanBaek memilih diam.

"sudah kubilang aku memiliki pilihanku sendiri eomma! Kenapa eomma memaksaku bersama dengan Sehun! Aku tidak mencintainya! Dan kenapa eomma begitu menginginkan Sehun sebagai pendampingku! Apa alasan eomma!" bentak Kai kalut, dia sudah sangat emosi sekarang.

"dia anak yang baik Kai, Sehun selalu datang kerumah membersihkan kamarmu. Dia menyukaimu, mencintaimu.. Sehun selalu mengatakan pada eomma akan menunggumu. Sampai kapan kau akan mendiamkan Sehun? Sehun, dia setiap hari datang dan menemani eomma bahkan membantu eomma" nada suara wanita ini mulai melembut, Kai tak habis pikir.. jadi selama ini Sehun mendekati kedua orangtuanya? Licik sekali anak itu.

"tapi aku tetap tak mencintainya eomma" ucap Kai dingin.

"terserah! Tapi Sehun mencintaimu, dia rela menunggumu! Eomma tak akan tinggal diam! Kalian akan tetap menikah setelah Sehun sembuh dan tak ada penolakan atau kau akan tau akibatnya! Eomma akan mengirimmu pergi jauh dari Korea dan tak memperbolehkanmu kembali lagi kesini! Dan siapapun yang berani merebutmu dari Sehun, hidupnya juga tak akan tenang!"

Kai memijit pelipisnya, sebenarnya apa yang eommanya inginkan? Apa dia terobsesi dengan kehadiran Sehun? Bahkan Kai yakin kalau Luhan itu lebih baik, mereka saling mencintai.

"hiks.." semua mata beralih pada sosok Luhan yang membekap mulutnya sendiri didepan pintu ICU. Kai berusaha mendekatinya namun Luhan menggeleng dan berlari pergi.

"ARGH!" teriak Kai kesal, saat dia akan mengejar Luhan sebuah tangan mencekalnya.

"berani meninggalkan Sehun, eomma tak main-main dengan ucapan tadi" Kai hanya bisa diam, dia bisa bebas tak menikah dengan Sehun tapi harus pergi jauh dari Korea sedangkan Luhan ada dinegara ini. Kalau dia mengejar Luhan, dia takut eommanya akan melakukan hal-hal yang buruk.

"Kai, biarkan aku saja" Chanyeol berucap sambil menatap Kai, setelahnya dia pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun agar saat ada sesuatu namja mungil ini bisa memberitahunya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Luhan terus berlari, dia tak menghiraukan Chanyeol yang terus berteriak sambil mengejarnya. Dia tak terima dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar, Sehun mencintai Kai.. mereka akan menikah.

Tidak, bagaimana bisa? Apa selama ini Kai membohonginya? Apa Kai menganggap perasaannya itu mainan? Bahkan Kai juga tak mengejarnya? Dan kenapa Sehun bisa mereka sebut menantu? Apa Sehun mengenal mereka? Kenapa Sehun membuatnya takut lagi..

"Luhan hyung! Hosh hosh" Chanyeol menumpukan tangannya pada lutut dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Luhan cepat sekali larinya, bahkan sekarang Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena kehilangan jejak Luhan.

Luhan berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya, dia masih menangis dengan wajah menunduk. Bahkan dia tak sadar ada sebuah mobil terparkir didepan rumah itu dan seorang namja berdiri, terus mengetuk pintu dengan tak sabaran. Namja itu berbalik dan melihat Luhan.

Dia segera berlari kearah Luhan membuat namja cantik ini mendongak, tangisnya pecah. Segera ia bawa tubuh mungil Luhan kedalam dekapan hangatnya berusaha memberikan ketenangan.

"sshh uljima.." ucapnya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Hhhh~ entahlah ini ada feel apa enggak.. hancur apa enggak /iya/**

**Ini mood buat nulis baru turun, padahal udah tiga hari mikirin kelanjutannya tapi kaga selesai-selesai juga waktu ditulis /curhat/**

**Mungkin tinggal satu atau dua chapt lagi.. maaf kalau Sehun saya buat jahat, saya baru sebel! /hhh~ hela nafas lagi/ /beneran deh mood gak naik-naik/**

**Yaodahlah.. ini bela-belain tetep nulis walau hancur, gak mau kalau diulur-ulur lagi dan jadinya mungkin lebih hancur.. udah ah curhat mulu /dibakar reader/**

**Review pliss..**

**Bow~**


	10. Chapter 10

**..**

**Life  
**

**gak tau harus ngasih judul apa..**

**yaoi, typo's, gak eyd**

**KAILU, KAIHUN and other cast**

**DLDR!**

**..**

**..**

**cerita asli dari otak saya**

**dilarang keras plagiat !**

**hargai usaha penulis.. sider bertobatlah**

**..**

**..**

**untuk Chapter ini, saya buat panjang.. maaf yah.. soalnya males bikin dua chapt, gak mau ada tanggungan lagi hehe..**

**dan insyaallah, ini chapter terakhir.. horeee /apaan dah/ /ditimpuk/**

**yaudah deh, saya udah peringatin loh ya last chapter ini 'agak' panjang..**

**jadi ya siapin mental, handuk, kopi maupun kantung plastik buat jaga-jaga kalau mau muntah /eh?/**

**HAPPY READ^^**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**Preview**

_Luhan berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya, dia masih menangis dengan wajah menunduk. Bahkan dia tak sadar ada sebuah mobil terparkir didepan rumah itu dan seorang namja berdiri, terus mengetuk pintu dengan tak sabaran. Namja itu berbalik dan melihat Luhan._

_Dia segera berlari kearah Luhan membuat namja cantik ini mendongak, tangisnya pecah. Segera ia bawa tubuh mungil Luhan kedalam dekapan hangatnya berusaha memberikan ketenangan._

"_sshh uljima.." ucapnya._

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**Chapter 10 (last Chapter)  
**

Luhan terus saja menangis dalam dekapan hangat ini. Semuanya tumpah begitu saja. Namja ini mengusap punggung kecil Luhan, berusaha menenangkan. Luhan masih sesenggukan dan dia mendongak, menatap wajah yang 'mungkin' bisa membuatnya lebih baik, mungkin.

"K-Kris hiks.."

"sshh wae gurae? Tenanglah.." namja yang ternyata Kris itu menghapus air mata dipipi Luhan menggunakan ibu jarinya. Ia bawa lagi kepala Luhan tenggelam dalam dada bidangnya.

Tak sadarkah mereka kalau sedari tadi Kai berdiri dan menatap mereka sendu? Setelah Chanyeol kembali dan bilang kalau kehilangan jejak Luhan, Kai memutuskan pergi bahkan dia tak menghiraukan ancaman ibunya. Selalu menggumamkan nama Luhan sepanjang perjalanan sampai akhirnya melihat Luhan berjalan menunduk didekat rumahnya. Saat akan memanggil kekasihnya yang terus saja menunduk, ternyata Kris sudah berlari kearah Luhan dan memeluknya posesif. Sakit, dia merasa tak rela Luhan mendapat pelukan itu. Namja cantik itu kekasihnya, ingin sekali dia yang berada dalam posisi Kris.

Perlahan namun pasti Kai mendekat, dia hanya menatap dalam diam sampai Kris sadar akan keberadaannya.

"Kai?" ucapan Kris membuat Luhan mendongak dan menoleh, dia terkejut Kai berdiri dibelakangnya dan menatap lurus seakan tatapan mata itu menyiratkan rasa sakit. Luhan sadar dan melepaskan pelukan Kris, namun dia juga tak mendekati Kai.

"Lu.." panggil Kai berusaha meraih Luhan namun namja cantik ini mundur dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia belum mau disentuh oleh Kai membuat namja tan ini memejamkan matanya dan mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat.

"hei, ada apa ini? Aku kemari ingin bertanya tentang Sehun.. dimana dia dirawat? Aku benar-benar khawatir dengannya, makanya aku kemari karena Luhan takjuga mengangkat teleponku" ujar Kris bingung akan situasi ini.

"j-jadi hiks kau kemari karena Sehun?" tanya Luhan, entah kenapa rasa sakit itu bertambah lagi. Kris mengangguk dengan polosnya. Bukan, bukannya Luhan menginginkan lebih dari perhatian Kris.. hanya saja, dia masih sahabat Kris kan? Kenapa dalam pikiran namja itu hanya ada Sehun? Kenapa semuanya tentang Sehun? Ingin sekali Luhan berteriak.

Kai memberitahu Kris dimana Sehun dirawat, dan namja itu langsung pergi meninggalkan dua pasangan ini. Luhan langsung berbalik berniat masuk rumah. Tak ia hiarukan panggilan Kai yang terus mengikutinya. Cukup, dia lelah untuk hari ini.

**GREPP**

Luhan terdiam saat Kai memeluknya erat dari belakang. Mereka masih diambang pintu, tangisnya pecah lagi saat Kai berulang kali membisikkan kata maaf. Kai balik tubuh Luhan menghadapnya, ia kecup kedua mata Luhan.

"maafkan aku hyung.." lirih Kai lalu memeluk Luhan erat, sangat erat. Luhan meronta dan memukuli punggung Kai sebagai pelampiasan, tak apakan kalau dia sedikit kasar? Kai hanya diam menerima perlakuan itu dan menunggu sampai tangan mungil kekasihnya berhenti dengan sendirinya.

Kini Kai menuntun Luhan duduk disofa setelah menutup pintu rumah. Luhan sudah tenang dan terus menatap wajah Kai.

"kenapa terus menatapku eum? Masih ingin memukulku hyung? Pukul saja, aku tau kau terluka.. maafkan aku" Kai menunduk dan menggenggam tangan Luhan erat.

**CHU~**

Kai segera mendongak dengan mata membulat, ia lihat Luhan tersenyum—senyum miris—setelah mengecup pipinya.

**CHU~**

Lagi-lagi Kai terdiam dengan perlakuan Luhan, bahkan sekarang Luhan mencium bibirnya sekilas.

"hyung aku tau kau marah, lebih baik kau pukul aku.. tampar aku.. jangan berlaku seperti ini, kau membuatku takut hyung. Kumohon keluarkan semua amarahmu padaku, aku akan me—"

Kai tak lagi berbicara, ia cukup terkejut karena Luhan membekap mulutnya dengan bibir plum yang membuatnya kecanduan. Luhan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kai, setelah reda dari keterkejutannya Kai membalas ciuman itu. Ia eliminasi jarak antara keduanya. Kai tersenyum saat Luhan juga tersenyum, namun mata rusa itu mengeluarkan airmatanya lagi.

Mereka saling terdiam saat ciuman itu terlepas, wajah Luhan memerah padam. Kai mengusak rambutnya gemas dan mencubit hidung Luhan.

"Kai.."

"eum?"

"aku lapar"

"mwo? Baby Lu-ku lapar? Aigoo.." Kai memperlihatkan ekspresi terkejutnya sambil menangkup pipi Luhan dan mengamati wajah Luhan dari dekat.

**BLUSH**

Luhan menundukkan wajahnya, untuk sesaat ia lupa akan masalah ini. Sebenarnya Kai tau kalau Luhan hanya tak ingin membahas masalah itu hari ini. Sudah cukup jelas untuk Kai memahami sifat Luhan. Kai tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Luhan membuat sang empunya mendongak.

"baiklah.. Kim Kai akan memasakkan sesuatu yang istimewa untuk Baby Lu. Apakah Baby Lu mau memakan masakan Kim Kai?" tanya Kai menaik turunkan alisnya. Luhan sedikit terkekeh dan mengangguk semangat.

"jja.." Kai menarik Luhan dan menyuruhnya duduk dimeja makan. Sedangkan dia sibuk dengan alat masak yang errr kalau boleh jujur baru kali ini dia memegangnya. Maklum, saat dirumah semuanya sudah siap. Hhhh~ mungkin lain waktu dia akan minta para maid mengajarinya memasak.

Luhan terus tersenyum melihat Kai yang memunggunginya. Pandangannya mulai mengabur karena cairan bening mulai menumpuk disudut matanya. Ia dongakkan kepalanya dan mengerjap beberapa kali. Tidak, ia tak boleh menangis saat ini. Dia hanya ingin menikmati waktunya bersama Kai. Oh Lu? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Waktumu bersama Kai masih sangat banyak! Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam.

Luhan menahan tawanya agar tak pecah sedangkan Kai nyengir tak jelas dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Bagaimana tak tertawa kalau melihat 'masakan istimewa' buatan Kai adalah telur mata sapi yang sepertinya ekhem terlalu matang. Bahkan warnanya sama seperti langit malam yang begitu kelam.

"Kai.. apa kau ingin meracuniku?" tanya Luhan hati-hati sambil mengamati masakan dihadapannya.

"o-oh.. hehehe. Jangan dimakan, aku takut kalau hyung benar-benar keracuran. Lebih baik aku pesankan makanan saja ya?" Kai menarik telur itu dari hadapan Luhan namun Luhan menahannya.

"tapi aku ingin masakan darimu, bukan memesan" rengek Luhan.

"hyung.. kau tau sendirikan bagaimana hasilnya? Telur mata sapi saja jadi mengerikan seperti ini. Hhhh~ aku tak bisa memasak" Kai menunduk dan cemberut. Luhan tertawa melihatnya.

"yak! Kenapa tertawa" sungut Kai kesal.

"kalau tidak bisa memasak kenapa tadi bilang akan memasakkanku makanan? Yasudah, kita masak sama-sama eum? Jja..aku sudah sangat lapar" Luhan berdiri dan menarik tangan Kai kehadapan kompor. Kai tersenyum lega Luhan sudah bisa tertawa. Dan akhirnya seharian ini mereka habiskan dengan Luhan mengajari Kai berbagai macam masakan dan juga cara memakai alat dapur yang benar.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Malam belum begitu larut, dan Kai masih berada dirumah Luhan. Mengamati setiap gerak gerik kekasihnya. Luhan tak banyak bicara, dia bersiap menggunakan baju hangatnya.

"hyung, kau mau kemana?" tanya Kai saat Luhan memakai syalnya.

"kerumah sakit, aku akan menjaga Sehun" Kai langsung saja berdiri dan menghalangi Luhan yang akan mengambil sepatunya. Luhan mengernyit bingung dan menyuruh Kai menyingkir.

"tidak hyung, disana ada eomma dan appa yang menjaganya. Ada juga Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, mungkin Kris hyung juga masih ada disana" Kai terus saja menghalangi niatan Luhan.

"tapi Kai, Sehun itu adikku.. bagaimana kalau dia sadar dan mencariku? Aku harus ada disana"

"tidak, aku tak mau eomma melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada hyung. Kalau hyung ingin kesana, hyung harus bersamaku" tegas Kai membuat Luhan menghela nafas dalam. Akhirnya Kai mengikuti Luhan, terus menggenggam tangan mungil kekasihnya bahkan sampai mereka berdiri diruang tunggu.

Benar saja kedua orangtua Kai masih ada disana, BaekYeol, Kris bahkan Tao dan SuDo juga ada disana. Bukankah banyak yang peduli dengan Sehun? Luhan tersenyum miris. Kai melihatnya dan mencup kening Luhan, ia pererat genggaman tangannya.

"Kai!" marah nyonya Kim. Namja tan ini hanya menatapnya datar. Luhan sedikit membungkuk sebagai sapaan hormat.

"hyung, Sehun sempat drop dan sekarang dokter tengah memeriksanya" ungkap Kyungsoo membuat Luhan kaget. Ia jadi gelisah dengan keadaan adiknya.

**CKLEK**

Dokter paruh baya itu mengamati semua orang yang ada disana.

"permisi, apa disini ada yang golongan darahnya sama dengan pasien bernama Sehun? Dia membutuhkan cukup tambahan darah dan kebetulan stok disini habis" ujar dokter itu.

"saya dok, saya kakaknya.. ambil saja darah saya" Luhan langsung mengajukan diri. Semua yang ada disana kecuali Kai dan orangtuanya berusaha menahan Luhan. Bukan karena apa, tapi mereka tau Luhan takut dengan jarum suntik dan juga tak bisa melihat darah dalam ukuran banyak. Bisa-bisa Luhan justru lemas dan pingsan.

"baiklah.. ikut saya, suster akan mengecek kondisi darah anda sebelum melakukan donor" dokter itu mengajak Luhan. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengikutinya. Kai ingin ikut namun ditahan orangtuanya.

"hyung.. kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo, Luhan mengangguk namun wajahnya pucat. Bahkan saat pengecekan saja Baekhyun menutup rapat mata Luhan agar tak melihat jarum suntik. Dan sekarang Luhan terbaring dengan infus yang betengger ditangannya menyalurkan darah kedalam kantung. Baekhyun terus saja menghalangi pandangan Luhan dan Kyungsoo berusaha mengalihkan perhatian namja cantik ini.

* * *

Luhan kembali dimana beberapa orang menunggu Sehun. Orangtua Kai sudah pulang dan menyisakan 4 orang disana. Tao yang sepertinya tertidur dibahu Kris(?) Chanyeol dan Suho entah membicarakan apa. Kai menyender pada dinding dan memejamkan matanya. BaekSoo masih memapah Luhan, sepertinya wajah Luhan lebih pucat daripada sebelumnya karena dia sempat muntah saat tak sengaja melihat darahnya sendiri.

"oh Lu.." ucap Kris, Kai langsung membuka matanya dan bertanya apa Luhan baik-baik saja.

"Kai, lebih baik ajak Luhan hyung pulang dan biarkan dia istirahat dirumah. Badannya dingin" ujar Kyungsoo mendapat anggukan Baekhyun. Luhan juga tak menolak.

Kai ikut berbaring disamping Luhan, ia benahi selimut sampai menutupi tubuh keduanya. Luhan sudah memejamkan matanya sedangkan Kai setia memandang wajah damai Luhan saat tertidur. Ia rapikan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi mata rusa itu kemudian mencium kening Luhan. Luhan sedikit melenguh dan membenarkan posisi tidurnya. Kai tersenyum.

"jaljayo.." tak lama Kai menyusul Luhan dalam alam mimpi.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**SKIP**

Sudah dua minggu dari kejadian itu berarti sudah satu minggu setelah Sehun keluar dari rumah sakit. Sudah seminggu pula Kai tak menemui Luhan dan juga seminggu setelah Luhan dipecat dari pekerjaannya begitu pula rumah yang dulunya ia huni kini entah tak berbentuk lagi.

Dimulai dari kepulangan Sehun, Luhan sangat senang adiknya sudah sehat. Dia menyiapkan pesta kejutan untuk menyambut adiknya namun lagi-lagi namja cantik ini harus menelan pil pahit karena Sehun tak lagi tinggal bersamanya, tak lagi menempati rumah penuh memori ini. Sehun dipaksa tinggal dikediaman Kim.

Kemudian hilangnya Kai dari hari-hari Luhan, selama Sehun masih dirawat dirumah sakit, Kai akan selalu menemani Luhan dimanapun dan kapanpun. Tak peduli orangtua atau lebih tepatnya ibunya marah-marah karena Kai tak mau memperhatikan Sehun.

Lalu disaat Luhan kebingungan serta kehilangan adiknya, secara mendadak Kris memecatnya. Luhan terus bertanya kenapa dia dipecat bahkan ChanBaek dan SuDo juga ikut membelanya, Kris hanya bisa berkata maaf. Luhan tersenyum getir dan melangkah pergi dari temppat itu. Saat itu Kai tiba-tiba muncul dan menemaninya seharian, Luhan bersyukur.

Dan inilah yang paling berat, pemilik tanah dimana Luhan membangun rumah ditasnya tiba-tiba mengusir Luhan dengan alasan kalau tanah ini dibeli orang. Memang dulu keluarga Luhan diperbolehkan menumpang disana karena pemilik tanah merasa kasihan apalagi setelah orangtua Luhan dan Sehun meninggal. Namun kini semuanya tak bersisa, semua kenangannya telah hancur. Luhan hanya bisa menangisi hal itu. Dan setelahnya Kai tak pernah lagi datang menemui Luhan.

Untung saja masih ada Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Suho yang mau membantunya. Baekhyun menawarkan diri akan merawat Luhan dan membiarkan Luhan tinggal bersamanya. Toh kan orangtuanya juga tak keberatan, malahan mereka senang Baekhyun membawa teman sebaik dan semanis Luhan.

Luhan tau diri, dan karena itu dia tak mau menempati kamar yang disediakan Baekhyun, dia memilih tidur dikamar yang sama dengan para maid. Tak bisa dipungkiri kamar maid itu bahkan lebih besar dari kamarnya dan Sehun dulu. Lagi-lagi Luhan teringat dengan adik tercintanya, adiknya yang sangat tampan, adiknya yang dulu terlihat begitu polos dan menggemaskan. Adiknya yang selalu merengek dan manja terhadapnya kini tak ada lagi.

**TES**

**TES**

Tak terasa Luhan menangis ditengah-tengah aktivitas pekerjaan barunya. Segera ia hapus air matanya kasar saat teman sesama pelayan menanyakan apa dia baik-baik saja. Yah, kini Luhan bekerja sebagai pelayan disalah satu cafe. Itupun berkat bantuan Suho yang mau mencarikan pekerjaan untuknya.

Awalnya Chanyeol menawari Luhan untuk bekerja sebagai koki direstoran keluarganya namun Luhan menolak, kemampuannya tak cukup bagus untuk bekerja direstoran terkenal seperti itu

Seperti biasa Luhan mengantarkan pesanan para tamu, dia akan tersenyum dan mempersilahkan para tamu menikmati hidangan dicafe ini.

"silahkan tuan, ini pesanan anda. Kalau ada yang kurang anda bisa panggil saya atau teman saya" ucap Luhan pada pria berpakaian serba tertutup dan juga memakai masker. Kebetulan saat ini Luhan melayani dibagian luar cafe, memang tempat ini ada dua bagian. Dalam dan luar (depan cafe). Luhan akan berbalik namun sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"hyung.."

"a-anda memanggil saya?" tanya Luhan sopan pada pria itu. Tanpa aba-aba pria yang tak dikenal Luhan memeluknya erat.

"y-yak! Tuan lepaskan! Apa-apaan an—"

"ini aku hyung, bogoshipoyo" pelukan itu semakin erat, Luhan terdiam. Suara ini, benarkah ini suara kekasihnya? Benarkah ini Kai? Kai yang selalu ia rindukan?

"K-Kai? Ini Kai? Apa benar ini Kai? hiks" mendapat sebuah anggukan membuat Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya dan menangis bahagia. Akhirnya ia bisa memeluk Kai lagi. Mereka terus saling memeluk, menyalurkan rasa rindu yang selama ini mereka pendam. Tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dan memandang mereka aneh.

Akhirnya Luhan duduk berhadapan dengan Kai, Kai tak melepas maskernya namun dia terus menggenggam tangan Luhan. Luhan juga terus memandangi wajah namja tan ini. Sesekali air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya yang terlihat semakin tirus.

"hyung, apa kau makan dengan baik?" tanya Kai sambil mengusap air mata Luhan. Luhan mengangguk masih dengan air mata yang setia mengalir.

"apa kau berbohong? Pipimu semakin tirus dari terakhir kali aku memegangnya" kini Kai yang menitikkan airmata. Luhan segera menghentikan tangisannya dan tersenyum, ia genggam tangan Kai lalu sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya. Mencium kedua mata namja tan yang sangat ia rindukan.

"jangan khawatir, aku pasti makan dengan baik.. lalu apa kau tidur cukup? Kenapa ada lingkar mata hitam disini eum? Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu" ucap Luhan lembut, terus menatap lekat manik mata kekasihnya. Kai hanya mengangguk, tak banyak yang mereka bicarakan.. hanya saling menggenggam seakan tak ada kesempatan lain setelah ini.

Beberapa menit duduk disana, Kai segera berdiri dan Luhan mengikutinya.

"K-kai.. kau mau kemana? Jangan pergi, jebal" pinta Luhan menampakkan wajah memohonnya. Sebenarnya Kai juga tak ingin berpisah lagi dengan Luhan, tapi dia harus mengingat betapa menderitanya Luhan sekarang. Kai tak mau Luhan semakin menderita.

Namja tan ini tau semua penyebab masalah Luhan, jawabannya adalah eommanya. Dulu saat Sehun masih dirumah sakit, Kai nekat menemani Luhan. Alhasil eommanya melakukan tindakan yang Kai pikir sangat kejam dan bodoh! Ingin sekali Kai memaki orangtuanya, tapi dia tak mau dicap sebagai anak durhaka. Dan Kai ingin melindungi Luhan dengan cara mengikuti perintah ibunya, hanya itulah satu-satunya cara.

"Kai~ kumohon..." Luhan menunduk dan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya. Isakan mulai keluar dari bibir plum miliknya. Kai tak tega langsung saja memeluk Luhan erat.

"mianhe hyung.. jeongmal mianhe.." ucap Kai, ia lepas pelukan itu dan mengecup bibir Luhan untuk terakhir kalinya. Kai pergi tanpa menoleh walaupun Luhan terus meneriaki namanya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**PUK**

Luhan terkejut karena ada seseorang yang melemparinya. Ia hapus airmatanya kasar dan melihat kebawah kearah benda yang tadi sempat mengenai dadanya. Ada amplop dan uang yang berhamburan disana.

"kau namja jalang! Berhenti mengganggu anakku dan pergilah dari hidupnya!" Luhan tersentak, dihadapannya kini ada Nyonya Kim dan juga... Sehun, adiknya yang sangat ia rindukan. Nyonya Kim terus memakinya, Luhan masih saja memandang Sehun yang tertunduk.

"sekali lagi kulihat kau mencoba merayu anakku, kau akan hilang dari sini. Dan juga apa uang itu kurang, aku bisa menambahnya asal kau enyah dari sisi Kai. Kai akan segera menikah dengan Sehun!" Nyonya Kim mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya dan melempar banyak lembaran uang kewajah Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa menangis, bahkan Sehun tak mau membantunya. Kemana adiknya yang selama ini melindungi dirinya? Dimana Sehun?

Nyonya Kim melangkah pergi diikuti Sehun. Sehun masih saja menunduk, ia tak berani menatap wajah kakaknya.

"Sehun.. hiks" mendengarnya membuat Sehun tak tahan, ia menyuruh Nyonya Kim duluan kemobil dan dia akan kesuatu tempat dengan alasan ada urusan lain, dia akan pulang menggunakan taxi. Nyonya Kim percaya dan pergi begitu saja.

Sehun segera berbalik dan menatap nanar kearah Luhan yang berjongkok memunguti uang itu. Bukan maksud Luhan ingin menerima uang Nyonya Kim, justru dia ingin mengembalikannya. Luhan masih terisak dan mengambil uang itu dengan tangan bergetar, orang-orang memandangnya aneh dan juga iba. Teman sesama pelayan ada yang membantunya dan mencoba menenangkan Luhan.

"Luhan hyung!" Sehun langsung menarik Luhan berdiri dan memeluknya erat. Seketika tak ada lagi yang ingin Luhan lakukan, dia sangat merindukan pelukan adik kecilnya.

"S-sehun hiks kau kembali.. k-kau kembali" tangis Luhan pecah sudah, biarpun dia dewasa namun Luhan tak bisa berbohong bagaimana perasaannya kali ini. Apalagi Sehun satu-satunya keluarga yang dia punya.

"sshh uljima hyung.. mianhe.. mianhe.."

"S-Sehun adik hyung.. Sehun—"

"yak! Luhan hyung irona! Luhan hyung!" teriak Sehun panik, beberapa pelayan disana menyuruh Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam. Tak berapa lama ada suara ribut diluar, ternyata itu Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung kesini saat ada teman Luhan yang menelfonnya.

"Sehun? Ada apa dengan Luhan hyung?" tanya Baekhyun saat mereka sudah menaiki mobil Baekhyun. Luhan belum sadar dia bersandar pada bahu Sehun. Namja putih pucat ini tak menjawab dan Baekhyun mengerti, akhirnya mereka hanya diam selama perjalanan menuju rumah kediaman Byun.

Sehun terus memandangi wajah kakaknya, ia usap surai lembut itu. Baekhyun masuk dan duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Sehun.. apa benar kau menyukai Kai?" Sehun diam.

"apa kau tega menyakiti Luhan lagi? Bahkan kau bukan hanya menyakitinya, kau menghancurkannya Sehun!" nada bicara namja mungil ini meninggi.

"maaf hyung, tapi aku juga tak bisa melepaskan Kai"

Baekhyun tertawa hambar mendengar jawaban bodoh itu "Kau gila" cibirnya.

"aku memang gila hyung, maafkan aku.. aku titip Luhan hyung" Sehun beranjak, berniat pergi dari rumah ini.

"tentu aku akan menjaga Luhan hyung.. tak sepertimu yang bisanya hanya menyakiti saudaramu sendiri! Dasar gila!" hardik Baekhyun emosi, Sehun tak menjawab.. dia tetap pergi.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Sehun dan Kai memilih beberapa baju untuk pernikahan mereka, Nyonya Kim juga ikut. Sehun tersenyum berbeda dengan Kai yang tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun bahkan terkadang dia melamun. Sehun tau namun dia diam saja. Kau benar-benar gila Sehun!

Apa Kai menyerah? Apa dia menyerah dengan hubungannya bersama Luhan? Awalnya Kai tetap ingin menjaga hubungan itu, namun saat dia baru melangkah sedikit.. orangtuanya sudah menghancurkan Luhan seperti itu, apalagi kalau Kai berbuat lebih jauh? Apa yang akan terjadi pada Luhan? Kai tak ingin melihat orang yang dicintainya menderita.

"Sehun sayang.. ayolah ajak Kai berbicara, apa kalian masih malu-malu eum?" goda Nyonya Kim, Sehun senyum-senyum.

Kai dan Sehun berakhir makan siang direstoran mewah. Sehun berusaha mengobrol dengan Kai, namja tan ini mulai membalas celotehan Sehun walaupun singkat, padat dan sangat jelas.

"Kai, apa kau senang? Satu minggu lagi kita menikah" tanya Sehun

"tidak"

"o-oh.. tapi aku yakin, pasti hari itu akan sangat bahagia" monolog Sehun lagi, Kai tak menjawab. Kalau boleh jujur, kini dia memikirkan Luhan. Apa Luhan baik-baik saja? Apa Luhan sudah makan?

..

..

**Other Place**

"Luhan hyung.. ayolah, hyung harus makan" bujuk Baekhyun pada Luhan yang kini duduk diam dibalkon kamarnya. Sudah beberapa hari ini sinar mata Luhan hilang entah kemana, dia hanya makan sedikit itupun saat Chanyeol maupun SuDo memaksanya.

"kapan mereka menikah?" tanya Luhan. Baekhyun terdiam.

"satu minggu lagi, lalu hyung mau apa?" perkataan itu membuat Baekhyun menoleh, ia merutuki jawaban Chanyeol.

"benarkah? Akhirnya.." baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. Luhan langsung berbalik, dia tersenyum miris.

"kalian mau mengantarkanku kan? Aku ingin memberikan kado untuk mereka. Dan juga aku punya satu permintaan" ujar Luhan.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**SKIP**

Akhirnya hari itu tiba, ChanBaek SuDo KrisTao dan Luhan datang keacara pernikahan Kai dan Sehun. Awalnya Luhan dilarang masuk oleh pengawal atas perintah orangtua Kai. Namun berkat bantuan Kris dan Tao, namja cantik ini bebas masuk untuk bertemu kedua adiknya. Adik? Yah Sehun adiknya, dan Kai adik iparnya bukan?

Sekuat tenaga Luhan tak mengeluarkan airmatanya, ia tersenyum karena sebentar lagi gilirannya mengucapkan selamat. Hatinya sangat sakit, seperti pedang menyayatnya perlahan. Sehun dan Kai sempat terkejut dengan kedatangan Luhan.

Pertama-tama Luhan memeluk Kai.

"Chukhae.. Kau beruntung mendapatkan adik kecilku. Jagalah dia karena mulai sekarang sepertinya aku tak bisa lagi menjaganya. Aku percayakan dia padamu" Luhan menepuk punggung Kai lalu melepasnya, memberikan senyuman manis yang membuat Kai ingin berteriak sekarang juga.

Luhan beralih pada adiknya. Ia tatap lama wajah tampan itu.

"hhhh~ adik kecilku sudah besar bahkan melangkahiku untuk menikah" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya. Namun matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia suruh adiknya sedikit menunduk, Sehun menurut. Luhan mencium kening adiknya lama, tak terasa dia mulai menangis namun segera ia hapus airmatanya kasar.

"jja! Berbahagialah dengan Kai... Kalian pasangan yang sangat serasi, dan maaf kalau selama ini hyung merepotkan kalian. Selamat tinggal" Luhan tersenyum dan memeluk adiknya. Luhan melangkah pergi kearah teman-temannya yang menunggu didekat pintu keluar.

"sudah hyung?" tanya Baekhyun, Luhan mengangguk.. ia masih menangis.

"sshhh uljima.." Kris menenangkan.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Hampir satu tahun pernikahan Sehun dan Kai namun bukannya membaik, mereka masih sama seperti dulu. Kai masih bersikap dingin dan tak banyak bicara. Bahkan Sehun sering mendapati Kai menangis diruang kerjanya. Lama kelamaan perasaan bersalah menumpuk dalam benak namja putih pucat ini. Sehun berniat mempertemukan Kai dengan hyungnya namun nihil, bahkan setelah pernikahannya Luhan hilang bagai ditelan bumi.

Sudah beberapa kali Sehun bertanya dimana Luhan pada BaekYeol, TaoRis dan SuDo namun tak ada jawaban yang memuaskan. Seakan-akan mereka sengaja menjauhkan Luhan darinya, seakan-akan mereka takut kalau Sehun akan menyakiti Luhan lagi. Bahkan mereka bilang kalau Luhan masih hiduppun tak akan berpengaruh pada Sehun bukan?

Kai seperti biasa selalu datang kejalan dimana dia pertama kali melihat Luhan, berharap dengan seperti itu Luhan akan datang lagi. Namun nihil, Luhan tak ada lagi. Hanya bayangan masa lalunya yang terlintas, dimana seorang Luhan menawarinya brosur, bermanjaan dengannya, menerima cintanya, mencuri ciuman pertamanya.. semua itu hanya sebuah kenangan.

Bahkan saat Kai mengemudikan mobilnya sendiri, dia selalu teringat dengan kebiasaan Luhan yang akan mengoceh ini dan itu. Kai tersenyum pedih, bahkan jalan yang dulunya sangat indah, penuh kehangatan dan taburan bunga cherryblossom.. kini semuanya tertutup salju. Dingin, sedingin hati Kai saat ini.

Perlahan Kai menutupi wajahnya, lelehan airmata membasahi pipinya. Andai saja dia bisa kembali kemasa itu, dimana dia bertemu dengan Luhan.. andai Kai bisa membingkai semua kenangannya dengan Luhan.. tak seperti sekarang, kenangan itu bagaikan kapas, ringan terbang dan menghilang.

"Luhan hyung, apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu.. kenapa kita berpisah secepat ini? Aku ingin mati agar bisa bertemu denganmu.. tapi aku tak tau apa saat ini kau masih hidup atau sudah ada disurga hiks.. Luhan hyung" lirih Kai.

**..**

**..**

**Other Place**

"Luhan! Mau sampai kapan kau duduk diam dikamar eoh? Kau ingin terlambat!" suara seorang namja mengusik ketenangan namja bermata rusa ini, siapalagi kalau bukan Luhan? Yap Luhan masih hidup. Tapi dia tak ada diKorea. Dia ada dinegara lain, negara dimana dia mengejar mimpinya menjadi seorang chef. Meninggalkan cintanya, temannya, adiknya dan juga mimpi buruknya.

"iya-iya, aku keluar" Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya, didepan sudah ada 3 orang satu grubnya dalam pelajaran memasak. Mereka bersahabat baik. Dan salah satunya adalah sepupu Chanyeol.

Masih ingat Luhan penah mempunyai satu permintaan?

..

**FLASHBACK**

"mwo? hyung kau serius?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya. Luhan mengangguk.

"aku tak bisa terus disini, kumohon.. apa kalian tega melihatku terus tertekan seperti ini? Aku janji aku akan mengembalikan uang kalian" pinta Luhan.

"tapi hyung..." Baekhyun terdengar ragu.

"hhh~ baiklah hyung, kau tak usah mengembalikan uangku.. aku menganggapmu seperti hyungku sendiri, jadi aku rela membantumu. Apapun itu" Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang, meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"lalu kau akan tinggal dengan siapa disana hyung?"

"mm aku sudah besar Baek, aku bisa jaga diri"

"Luhan hyung akan tinggal dengan sepupuku, namanya Lay. Dia juga memiliki mimpi seperti Luhan hyung, aku sudah menghubunginya tadi.. jadi bersiap-siaplah pergi ke Perancis" ucap Chanyeol yang baru saja kembali.

Mata Luhan berbinar dan memeluk mereka sambil mengucapkan banyak kata terimakasih.

Dan juga, Luhan tak mau orang lain mengetahui rencananya ini. Luhan akan kembali setelah sukses. Hanya ChanBaek, Kris dan SuDo yang boleh tau.

**FLASHBACK END**

**..**

Luhan pikir dengan perginya dia semuanya baik-baik saja. Semuanya akan bahagia, namun dia salah. Dia meninggalkan banyak Luka bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dia meninggalkan Kai yang terus menangisinya

Sehun hidup dengan penyesalan

ChanBaek harus berbohong setiap ada yang bertanya dimana Luhan

Orangtua Kai yang kehilangan sosok anaknya—Kai

Kris yang merindukan keceriaan sahabatnya

SuDo yang tak pernah berhenti memikirkan bagaimana hyungnya satu itu bisa bertahan disana.

Luhan kembalilah.. mereka menunggumu..

"ya, aku akan kembali setelah urusan ini berakhir. Aku berjanji" monolog Luhan entah untuk siapa. Dia mulai melangkah menuju kelas memasaknya dengan 3 sahabat barunya.

Terkadang semua tak akan berakhir indah seperti tujuan awal kita, namun kita bisa memperbaikinya menjadi sesuatu yang lebih berharga.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**END!**

* * *

**HUWAAAAA! T.T /nangis kejer/**

**Akhirnya selesai juga fiuh /lap ingus/ /eh?/**

**MAAF BANGET KALO ENDINGNYA GAJE BIN ABSURD! Kelemahan saya memang dibagian ending hiks /nangis meluk HunHan/ /ditendang/**

**Makasih yang udah review sejak chapt 1 sampe akhir.. /deep bow/**

**Dan untuk yang bilang kenapa Sehun licik bgt? Terus bukannya Sehun benci sama Kai? Kok Sehun tega sih sama Luhan! Diakan dulu udah ngerebut Kris, kenapa Kai juga? **

**Jawabannya.. eumm yah namanya juga epep, maapkan kalo disini Sehun licik kak~ :3 /dibunuh/ terus kalo Sehun yang benci sama Kai? Itukan awal-awalnya tapi seiring perjalanan waktu perasaannya mulai berubah.. dan lagi, mungkin bukan niatan Sehun buat ngerebut Kai.. cuman naluri aja, setiap ada yang disukai kakaknya pasti dia juga akan suka terus ya gitudeh~ /naluri apaan ini?!/ /didamprat Sehun/**

**Yaudah deh ya buat cuap-cuapnya.. udah capek nulis hehe /nyengir polos/**

**BIG THANKS BUAT SEMUA READERS YG UDAH MAU REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW MAUPUN YANG SEKEDAR BACA DOANG /ekhem sider gitu/ /dibakar/**

**LAST... REVIEW EGEN PLISSS ^^**

**GOMAWO /deep bow/**

**..**

**..**


	11. about sequel

..

..

..

Hohoho.. halo-halo aku balik lagi nih..

Tapi ini bukan updet cerita 'Life' lagi soal.a tuh cerita udah END! xD

Dan tenang bagi para reader's yang sukses membuatku takut(?) karena sebagian besar pada bilang "kenapa ending nya kek gini! Aish pokoknya sequel! Sequel! Sequel!" .. jangan marahi saya hiks, memang kelemahan saya itu yah dibagian ending /apa enaknya bikin cerita tanpa ending aja yak? Hahaha/ /digampar/

Oke lah tenang aja.. karena cukup banyak yang minta sequel, aku bakalan bikin sequel deh.. jujur akupun juga gak rela nasib KaiLu berakhir seperti itu /lah yg bikin siapa, yg end siapa, yg gak suka jg siapa/ :3

Pada minta sequel yang menyatukan KaiLu kembali? Ato yang KaiHun baikan hayo.. /kalo aku sih maunya yang KaiLu aja kkk~/ /KaiHun tetep baikan tapi ada sesuatunya xD/ /dasar/

Hemmm yaudah deh.. mungkin sequelnya bakalan aku publish eum kira-kira malam minggu aja deh ya, semoga masih ada yang mau nunggu.. /hwaiting! *.*)9 kawan-kawan/

**BIG THANKS** buat semua yang udah me-review epep ini^^ baik di chapt awal maupun akhir..

**Deercho **...** hyeraPark **...** Bubbletea94 **...** oracle88 **...** ChristineOnkey2minKailu22 **...** daddykaimommysehun **...** LayChen Love Love 2 **...** .58 **...** Guest **...** dd **...** SimbaRella **...** .96 **...** hafid **...** hunhun **... **leon **...** BarbieLuKai **...** nhaonk **... **LuluHD **...** L winds **...** Maximumelf **...** Bubbletea94 **...** narexo **...** nannugu **...** Rizsasa **...** fiu **... **cziidinhae **...** Lulu Auren **...** goolhara **...** Iyagimagine **...** my lulu **...** li **...** blissfulxo **... **LuExoDeer **...** Lu **...** byun najla **...** naya **...** uu **...** azloef **...** hunhips **...** xo'milk **...** jihyunk16 **...

Salam sayang KaiLu nd KaiHun buat kalian semua hehehehe

See you di Sequel dari epep ini.. paiiii~

..

..

..


End file.
